Memorable Lullaby
by Lily272
Summary: A memory of Harry's that is so old that it was locked away somewhere in the subconsciousness is pulled forth during one of the Occlumency lessons. But as it turns out,the memory doesn't belong to Harry Potter.But the real question is, why does Snape know that?And what will happen next? Will that memory lead Harry to a second chance of having a real family?Pairings:HP/DM SS/SB HG/RW
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Okay this is something completely different from what I usually write. Starting with it being a different fandom and even trying to let some of the bad guys in cannon being the good guys even though I didn't turn any of the good ones bad. Anyway. I obviously don't own any of the characters or such or I wouldn't be writing here. But I'm hoping that you will enjoy the story I waved around them so I won't bother you and just let my story speak for itself.

* * *

 **Chapter one**

"Legilimens." Snape shouted for who knew how many times that night. Harry certainly didn't know. He stopped counting a long time ago. Memories flew past his eyes, memories of Ron and Hermione arguing in the library about the importance of studying. Hermione knitting little hats for the SPEW. Arthur Weasley asking his sons if the car has worked okay just to start chastising them after his wife's interference.

"Focus, Potter." Snape grumbled. 'I wish I still could.' was all Harry could think. He's exhausted and sore by now and only wanted to go to bed but he'd be damned before he asked Snape for anything. Not that he can blame him for anything. Harry had seen a memory and he wouldn't even be back in this office if Dumbledore hadn't heard of Snape kicking him out and canceling all further Occlumency lessons. Obviously Dumbledore had different plans and so Harry was back for the first time since that day. What Harry didn't really understand was why the man had to punish him for his fathers deeds, he had nothing to do with it.

Harry wished he didn't know what his father had done and that he wouldn't feel so damn guilty that he couldn't even be really mad at the guy for torturing him by continuously raping his bloody mind. It's the only true memory of his father he has, even if it isn't really his, and it hurts that his father is a bully in it. No better than Dudley had been during his Harry hunting. Well at least Snape hadn't seen anything too bad about the Dursley's. Harry would bet everything he owns that Snape would laugh about him, like James had done about Snape.

'I wish I could at least remember more of my parents' Harry thought, 'Something other than him being a bully or her scream when Voldemort attacked us.'

"Legilimens." Snape shouted again, like usual without warning. The next thing Harry saw was confusing him. He couldn't really remember it whatever it is. He couldn't see clearly, there was a dark spot. It's huge and engulfing him but warm and he felt something, he never felt before. He could hear something, a steady heartbeat right next to his ear coming from the darkness, his eyes were nearly closed and he was just as tired as he felt before the memory started but without the soreness or the exhaustion. Just a pleasant sleepiness. And there was another sound. A voice, a male one, singing a beautiful lullaby.

Once the memory ended Harry wonderd if it was one of Snape's memories, it wouldn't be the first time he entered the mans mind rather than seeing his own memories, even though last time he had used his wand to protect himself while this time he didn't do anything, well, nothing he noticed anyway. But it wasn't something he ever remembered, he didn't even know the lullaby. But somehow, the lullaby as well as the rest felt familiar, but he had no idea why.

"Sir?" He asked confused, "Was that your memory?"

Snape stared at Harry for a moment, seemingly in shock, before he answered, "No,"

"But how?" Harry asked. "I have no memory of that."

Snape still seemed to be in shock which was kind of unnerving Harry. If he knew something about the cold hearted potions professor it was that he never showed another emotion than hatred. Well maybe disgust but that was mostly reserved for Neville's potions and some of Harry's of course. But shock, no that wasn't something that should be on Snape's face and definitely not for that long or that strongly noticeable. "Sir? Harry asked again, wondering if he needed to get to madam Pomfrey to get a calming potion for the professor.

"It's too old." The professor answered still looking like he'd seen a ghost, or rather, like a muggle would look after seeing a ghost. "Too old for conscious memory."

"You mean, like from when I was really small?" Harry asked and wondered who it was that had sung that lullaby. Was it his father or maybe Siri or Remy?

"Yes," Snape answered, "But you shouldn't know that song. Never mind have THAT memory." The shocked look slowly transformed into a contemplating one. "You're excused for the night. We'll meet here again next week, there are a few things I need to do until then."

"Of course, professor." Harry answered, happy to be out of there. He could always ask Siri about that song when he saw him next and he couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione about his new memory of what might be his father. And for the first time since those damned Occlumency lessons started Harry had a feeling that they might be good for something.

While Harry nearly ran towards the tower Snape hurried to the boarder of the wards to apparate away. If Dumbledore noticed he could always claim that he had been summoned. The second Snape was outside of the wards he apparated away and ran towards the Malfoy mansion. Knowing that Voldemort was inside. He spelled the doors open and hurried towards the library knowing that Voldemort would most likely be there at this hour of the night.

"Severus," Lucius voice slowed the sour man. "Why the rush?"

"Where is our Lord?" Severus Snape asked with a glare firmly placed on his face.

"I assume he's still in the library." Lucius answered with a frown. "Would you care to explain now why you're in such a hurry?"

The frown only increased when Severus turned to hurry along his way before Lucius managed to finish his question. "Just come along if you must know," was the only reply he got and curiosity made him follow, even though it might have been a risk. Lord Voldemort had gone nearly insane even before his fall. Not that he'd always been that way. On the contrary, half the stories of the first war were lies and to do everything the dark Lord was personally held responsible for, he would have to have at least ten time turners. And that is not even counting everything the Death Eaters are supposed to have done. They assumed that Dumbledore had done or at least organized some of those and framed his opponent once he realized that he had one. All Voldemort wanted to do back then was cut all ties between the muggles and the wizarding wold. That stupid muggle loving fool would never understand why they are so dangerous, never mind why everyone in the wizarding world needs to be protected from them.

"My Lord." Severus said after entering and hurried yet closer to the dark Lord, ignoring the angry face of said man for being interrupted. "I think he's alive."

"Who?" Came the angry reply from the Dark Lord who already drew his wand and pointed it towards the potions master.

"Your son!" Severus replied.

The wand that was pointed towards Severus Snape lowered and fell to the floor in the by now silent room. Lucius still stood in the doorway and stared at the two men he knew full well how impossible this had be but also that his old friend and the godfather of his only child would never say those words in jest. "How?" The voice of the Dark Lord sounded close to breaking and the shock was clear on his face.

"I heard the lullaby you used to sing for him. The one that your wife wrote just for him." Severus replied. "I heard it in a memory of his. It was fussy but you sang it to him. It was your voice, there is no doubt about it."

"That's impossible." The whispered answer nearly didn't carry towards the doorway and Lucius had to strain his ears to hear.

"If the boy is alive," Lucius spoke up certain that his Lord is currently too confused and shocked to crucio anyone. "Your daughter might be as well. Severus, where did you find that memory?"

"I trained him in Occlumency." Severus replied, "At least that's what I was supposed to do. I used Legilimens on him and saw it. If it's really him, then he has no idea who he is."

"Who was it?" Voldemort asked, his voice more steady again.

Severus looked worriedly towards their master and Lucius walked a little back ready to close the door and run if necessary. "Harry Potter."

The room was so silent that you would have heard a needle drop to the floor. It took nearly 15 minutes for the dark Lord to collect his thoughts enough to response. "What do you suggest to do now?"

"He needs to be informed." Severus replied, "And he needs prove."

"You're a potions master." Voldemort said, "Maybe you should make a potion that will prove his heritage."

"That might be an option but," the usually cold voice nearly broke at that part, "He strongly distrusts and hates me. He will not trust a potion I brew and assume that I manipulated it."

"Then a spell." Voldemort ordered, "Show him a book that explains them, have him read up on it and do the spell himself. That way he can redo it as often as he needs to to believe. Lucius," The blond's face drained of all color not certain in what kind of mood the other man might be. Knowing that the loss of his twins and the believe they had been killed had caused most of the insanity. The loss of the children's mother had been the first blow. But he had been able to mostly recover from it but not fully when Dumbledore along with Moody, the Potters the Longbottoms and a few others had attacked and after that the children had been gone, there had been blood, not much but they could prove that it was of the little prince. "Make sure that none of my Death Eaters dare to hurt my child, and no other child in that age, and get Bella here."

Lucius left and went to the lounge where Narcissa and her sister were chatting. Narcissa nearly constantly trying to help her sister overcome her own demons. Askaban, being the smaller one, her own son had been with the twins the day of the attack. Draco would have been there too since they very often played together during a meeting, or attack and it was only luck that saved the youngest Malfoy, the boy had been sick, nothing serious but Narcissa stayed at home with their son to avoid the others to get infected too. "Bellatrix." Lucius said, "Our Lord wishes to speak to you urgently."

In the meantime Severus was still worried about the plan the dark Lord had. "My Lord, I doubt that the child will even believe a spell he did himself if I taught it to him."

"What do you suggest then?" The other man asked, "We have to do something, I refuse to let my child believe that I want to kill him and that he's supposed to kill me! Or are you suggesting that I sit around and wait for him to kill me?"

"Of course not, my Lord," the potions master replied, seeming as calm as usual even though he still didn't feel the part. "But I worry that if we'll tell him before he trusts us and believes it to be a least an option, he'll run to Dumbledore. I don't want to think about what that man might do to the child if he finds out the whole truth! You know as well as I that if the man finds out my connection to two of the children he'll chase to believe my infatuation with Lily to be enough to spy for him and he'll figure out that I'm still on your side."

"He won't be able to yet." Voldemort insisted, "Not if he only knows the father, not the mother of my son."

"That might be the case but do you honestly believe that will spare his life?" In that moment Bellatrix entered and was surprised at the tone the dungeon bat is using with their Lord. He might have had that privilege once upon a time but it stopped the day their children where killed. "If Dumbledore finds out that the boy he kidnapped is yours he'll kill him."

"Kidnapped?" Bellatrix shrikes, so far they had assumed all three kids to be dead. There had been blood and most of it from their little prince. No one had dared do speak the names of any of those children in fear of the parents reaction to the reminder. They hadn't even whispered a hint that they'd ever lived and now this. If the dark Lord´s son was still alive, the one whose blood had been in the playpen, what about her darling little baby boy? Was there still hope? "What do you mean, kidnapped? Are you suggesting our children are still alive?"

"Our prince is." Severus replied, "I've seen a memory of his during an Occlumency lesson. It's sort of a long story but he was apparently taken in by another family and gained a new name."

"What about my baby?" Bella asked and looked at her Lord, her baby boy was one of the two best friends of the twins the dark Lord had with his late wife. The mother had died giving birth to the babies. She had been too advanced in age to safely deliver twins and it had been strongly suggested that she´d do an abortion and even the dark Lord had agreed but the woman insisted that she refused to kill two innocent babies, most of all not her own innocent babies just to save the life of an old hag, even if the hag was herself. She had even dared to tell the dark Lord that if she hear him mentioning it as an option ever again be it in her presence or through others she would kill him in his sleep! And that he better make damn sure that even if she died her babies were the happiest and best cared for children on the planet or she would punish him for all eternity, even if she had so come back from the dead just to send him to hell. After that the subject was dropped and they had tried other ways to raise her chances of survival unfortunately it didn't work for her. Voldemort had tried to keep the promise he´d made to her and care for the kids to the best of his abilities but they where taken along with one of their friend, Bella's son, when they were just 10 months old.

"We don't know, Bella." Voldemort replied, "But I gave Lucius order to ensure that no one touches Harry Potter, who we believe to be my son and to make sure no other child in the fitting age is harmed in any way. At least not by my man."

"Harry Potter? Your son is Harry Potter?" Bella asked before turning to Severus, "And you're really sure?"

"Positive." Severus assured, "I saw a memory of our Lord singing HIS lullaby to him."

"The one Eileen wrote?" Bella asks.

"The very same." Severus confirmed. Eileen Riddle as she was named after her wedding to the dark Lord had written a lullaby for all her children during her pregnancies. The first one to Severus when she was still called Eileen Snape, wife of Tobias Snape who had been killed by no one else than the dark Lord himself to save the woman he had already fallen for from the domestic abuse Severus and his mother suffered at the hands of his father. Eileen had been grateful but it had taken a few years for her to return his affection. By the time Severus was already a Death Eater and shortly after their wedding she was pregnant. No one knew those little tid bids though. Not even Dumbledore had any idea that the dark Lord even had a wife, never mind children or that those where the half-siblings of Severus Snape. He couldn't have known the identity of the babies he found, maybe that's the reason they're still alive. Maybe he thought they had been kidnapped or would be hurt by their dark and dangerous parents, at least some of the people going on that raid with Dumbledore might have truly believed that. Maybe that's why some of them raised his baby brother as their own. But then again it wouldn't had been hard to find out for him but he mightn't have bothered.

"My Lord," Severus asked tenderly, "I never confirmed some things Dumbledore spread about the night you attacked the Potters. He claims that the child is alive because Lily tried to save him, is that true?"

"It is." The dark Lord replied, "I wonder why, if the boy wasn't hers, or maybe it was and the children were switched afterwards to replace him. But if that is the case, where was he up until then?"

"I believe it was already your son." Severus replied, "I can't be certain at this point of course, but the Potters were here the night they were taken, I knew Lily. I thought myself in love with her for a while and even though that stopped long before we finished school, I doubt that she'd harm a child no matter the parents. Maybe they took him in that night. I was already surprised to see her and both Longbottoms. Neither woman had been seen for a while before and there were rumors that both infants had a very bad case of dragonpox." Here Severus looked towards Bella, "Maybe they used some way to replace their boys with your son and our Lord's one, that still would leave our little princess but it might give us at least a start to try and locate Rufus."

Bella felt tears sting in her eyes after hearing that name for the first time in so many years. "If that is the case, he'll hate me."

"He'll learn to understand." Severus replied, "There was no blood of your son and you only tried to find out if your son might be alive. You tried to find all three of those stolen babies. I'm sure he'll understand someday."

"Just like Harry will understand you." Voldemort added, knowing that it pained the other man that his baby brother currently hated him "Once he understands why you hated the Potters so much. Once he understand what they've taken from you. It's only understandable that you've been upset about this and resented that their son got to live when your brother didn't because of them, or at least that's what you believed."

"But what are we going to do now to make him believe that he IS your son?" He asked getting back to the topic they had before Bella entered.

"What do you mean? I thought he remembered during Occlumency lessons." Bella wondered confused.

"The subconscious memory wasn't visually clear enough to recognize anyone," Severus explained with a sigh, "And he unlike me, he doesn't consciously remember his fathers voice or our mothers lullaby for him."

"But if he saw it, he might believe it to be either his father or godfather or possibly that werewolf the Potters associated with." Bella considered, "What if he contacts his godfather or the wolf and Dumbledore finds out that such a memory resurfaced? He might try to learn more about the original parents or just gets rid of the boy before he can turn sides."

Severus pales, "I must stop him from contacting the mutt or the wolf, but how? He hates me."

"Isn't there anyone he hates more?" Bella asked, "You might be able to help him with that and gain trust, if not try to get him to remember more. He can hardly doubt his own memory no matter how lost they are right now. He'll feel them to be true."

"Not a bad idea Bella." Voldemort contemplated, "But it might take time that we don't have."

"I will have to try to tell him that I know who it was," Severus murmured, "I might be able to offer him help to figure it out in our lessons and telling him that there had been children disappearing around the time he supposedly had dragonpox and that I think that he was one of them but that I might be wrong and just offer to try and find out more. If we use his own memories after that he might come to trust me."

"We'll try that." Voldemort said. "And try to think of a way to find my daughter, she might be alive too, and a way to test the Longbottom child in the hope that it is my godson Rufus."

"Maybe Draco can help." Bella suggested, "He might be able to steal a hair and Severus could make a potion to determine his parentage with it."

"We'll try that, I'll talk to Draco about it as soon as possible and maybe I get a chance even before him during a potions lesson." The dark man replied.

"The lessons." The Dark Lord suddenly said, "Maybe we can use those to do a wider test. They are fifth years are they not? I clearly remember learning a paternity test potion during that time. Let them brew it. You surely don't discuss every lesson with Dumbledore so he shouldn't get too suspicious and I doubt that he'll even hear about the lesson from the children as long as there is no reason for them to do so. You could even try and not let them see the results claiming that to be a precaution, just in case there are some dirty little secret in one or two of the families. After all those even happen in the muggle world, possibly more often then in the magical one since wizards have many ways of finding out about it that muggles don't."

"That is brilliant." Severus replied, "I would need to be careful that Dumbledore doesn't hear about it but even if, there is no reason for him to think of the children that are missing, I did that potion many times over the years before. Not every year but every other where the class was advanced enough to skip a few of the easier ones. And I can claim not to have check the results and only the quality of the potion."

"Then do it again this year." Voldemort ordered excited, "And lets hope that both of the still missing children are at Hogwarts."

"What should I tell Dumbledore about this meeting if he asks?" Severus questioned sensing that it's coming to a close.

"Tell him that I wanted you to try and find out who's protracting that prophecy and look for a weak point. Which reminds me, if the true sons of both the Potters and the Longbottoms are dead, then the prophecy is rendered unimportant to us, isn't it? Both of those children are gone. If not it must be the Longbottom child since the Potter child is a Riddle by blood and I refuse to fight my own son, not to mention that his father certainly couldn't have defined me. But for now return to that blasted school and watch over my son for me."

"I will." Severus replied and returned to the school with excitement and hope, maybe he'll find his little sister also.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Thanks for all the reviews and hitting that fave and follow button. I hadn't expected that much support since I'm new to this fandom. I hope you all will continue to enjoy it and that I won't disappoint any of you. I'm also sorry for the late update...and yes I know compared to others it's fast, but I usually update daily but my head was killing me yesterday so I didn't do much of anything and couldn't even eat because the pain in my head made me feel sick. So again, sorry for being so late for my standards. I can't promise it won't happen again but I will try to update daily. I also can already tell you that this story has 11 chapters and on top of that an epilogue. And now, enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The next day started slow, Severus had watched his little half-brother from the teachers table and seen him talk with his two best friends and wondered what might happen to that group if it was known who the child's true father was. Would they forgive the boy? Would he still be on the side of the light and fight his own father knowing who his father was? Would he possibly fight his own twin sister if they managed to find her as well or would those two be able to rekindle the closeness they had as infants? Or would both of his siblings be against Severus.

The twins had hardly ever been separated and especially the girl had never played with anyone unless her brother was there as well. Severus truly hoped the boy would still care for her. His brother had been able to go on without her and only been ecstatic to be reunited after a short separation. They had tried those a few times to get the children used to live an individual life as soon as possible since they would have to learn it eventually anyway. But the girl had been withdrawn every time until her brother was within her senses again. And she always sensed his return before she could see him, sometimes shortly before he entered the same building. Had the girl even survived the prolonged separation after the kidnapping?

It didn't take long, just until after the lunch break until he had a potions class with his fifth grade Slytherins and Gryffindors. Harry was finally in his potions classroom again. He would try to get him to come to his office again later that night to talk about the memory in the hope that he hadn't contacted anyone about it yet. His friends knew, that much was certain, but maybe no one else knew yet.

As usual he simply started by telling them the correct page in the book and tell them to start brewing the potion. But before the children could run off he added, "You will finish the potion, add a hair of yours and give it to me, do not use it by pouring it on parchment since particularly the parents of muggleborns wouldn't have a way to already have tested the parentage of said child. I will easily be able to see and smell if the potion is perfect, so don't worry about me seeing any dirty little secrets that you might be aware of. I'm sure all of you agree that there is no need to have all those dirty little family secrets relieved in the middle of this class. If anyone goes against this order I will take off so many points that your house will be in the negative, even if you're a Slytherin, and due to my anger about that those would also get additional punishment for harming my house."

He particularly watched Harry and Neville during the brewing process and forced himself to be just as mean spirited as always towards his little brother, it wouldn't do to let Dumbledore find out about a sudden change of heart of his potions master at this moment. Still, those two potions had to be at least nearly perfect, they had to work or he would have to get another hair of them. Once the potions were done he said, "Potions on my desk and go," He looked towards his little brother and added, "Potter, your potion is far less than adequate, I want you back here right after dinner and don't make me wait."

The class had just been dismissed and left the room when Severus rushed towards the potions and grabbed the first parchment he could get. He had to make sure that he was right and grabbed Harry's potion first and poured it over the parchment, and the names started to appear and build a family tree. If the potion was perfect it would go all the way up to his great great great grand parents including even the child's siblings. He doubted that it was that perfect but he had ensured that it should at least show his parents. In the end it worked better than Severus assumed, considering that he could even read his own name on the paper and see that they were only half-siblings while Harry and his sister were on it, just not with their original names. Severus hadn't known that the new name would be on it since to his knowledge it had never been used on a child that had already been adopted so had no way of knowing ahead of time that Harry was on it under Harry James Potter formerly known as Cierán Salazar Tom Marvolo Riddle. What really shocked him though was the name of his sister. The name on the paper was Hermione Jean Granger formerly known as Ciara Eileen Severin Nagini Riddle.

'Nagini?' Was the first thought in his head since the dark Lord had never mentioned all the middle names and Severus hadn't asked about them and that one in particular confused him a little but then again, the dark Lord had been a little on the crazy side since Eileen's death. Severus quickly took another parchment and poured Hermione's potion over it just to confirm it and it was, as usual from the curly haired Gryffendor, absolutely perfect and confirmed the fact that she indeed was Severus' little half-sister and Harry's twin. At least he won't have to worry about them not getting along but if Rufus turned out to be Ron Weasley he was going to throw myself from the astronomy tower. He could deal with a Potter and a Granger in his family but with a Weasley attached to them and Ron being the godson to the one and only Lord Voldemort, no that was too much for his sanity and he'd rather kill himself than turning out like Bellatrix. He also didn't want to live and watch her deteriorate even more after getting to know that boy as her son. No he'd rather take the Longbottom child over that.

And with that in mind he took Neville's potion and poured it over a third piece of parchment and while he watched names appear on it Lucius strode into the room like he owned the place with the words, "Our Lord ordered me to appear and claim that I wanted you to have them make that potion, because I was in doubt of Draco being mine and assumed his appearance to have been altered to look that much like me, that way I could also show up right after this class to see the results as soon as possible. Not that I need my sons results but our Lord would like to know if you have already found his darling daughter and I could just about talk Bella out of joining me under disguise, so I'd really like to have an answer as soon as possible to bring back to her before she sneaks away from my wife who's minding her."

"I've found them all." Severus replied. Neville's potion wasn't as good as Harry's, whose grandparents had been on it along with Severus' name, but it was enough to show his new as well as old name and his mother's and father's name. And those where not Frank and Alice Longbottom. "I was right about the Longbottom child and Harry's best friend Hermione is his sister. Seems like she's still as close to him as she used to be and is similarly inapt to make friends without him, considering that she was an outsider until they became friends and that Harry and his friends are still her only friends."

"I find it strange that Draco still has a hard time tolerating her or anyone else around our little prince." Lucius smiled, "Are you any further with the boy?"

"Not really, I don't think that dragging him here first thing in the morning while we both have classes would be that much better than dragging him here in the middle of the night or during breakfast lunch or dinner but I already ordered him here after dinner." while saying that with a sneer on his face he poured Draco's potion over a piece of parchment and handed it to Lucius, "Take that with you along with the ones of Hermione, Harry and Neville. Just in case someone asks you on your way out why you're here."

Lucius glanced on the parchment of his sons family tree and smiled, "He's talented, the potion must have been more than perfect."

"It was perfect but why are you saying more than perfect?" Severus asked while checking the other potions so he could grade them.

"Because it already shows him with a partner he doesn't have yet. I guess in his mind it must be pretty sure to happen for his name to show here." Lucius smiled and showed the paper towards Severus who saw that there indeed was the name of an intended next to Draco's and that name was none other than Harry James Potter formerly known as Cierán Salazar Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Severus couldn't help but grin a little and said, "That actually explains quiet a bit. Most of all why your son always tried to hog all of our little prince's attention for himself, too bad for Draco that he's not on Harry's, at least not yet. It could of course be because Harry's potion wasn't that perfect but I assume it's because Harry doesn't return his affection. I hope Draco won't be too disappointed." He sobered again and added, "But I guess that does mean that you shouldn't show that piece of parchment around here."

"Don't worry about Draco." Lucius said smiling, "He's a Malfoy, and Malfoys always get what they want. I just never knew that my son has a thing for the boy who lived."

"I wonder what my dearest godson will do when he finds out that he might end up with a dark Lord as a father- in- law."

Both man started to laugh at that until Lucius said, "Well, we'll see what my son will make of this, but for now I really should return or I'll be lucky to have our Lord punish me for the delay with the good news. I really don't want to find out what Bella will do to me."

"She'll probably book you a room right next to Frank and Alice." Severus grinned a little but waved Lucius out. "Let me know if our Lord needs anything else from me."

"I will." Lucius said on his way out and Severus quietly continued grading until it was time for dinner and he could watch both of his little siblings, happy that Ron would probably drop them when he finds out the truth. It would hurt his brother and sister and he wished he could spare them that even if it meant seeing the boy at least on occasion, but at least he would be spared that torture.

Severus enjoyed watching his sibling's smiling faces while they ate, the only damper on things was the look his brother occasionally threw him, a look of loathing. 'He's probably mad at me, for what I said about his potion, especially since he didn't deserve it.' Severus thought sadly and just hoped that Harry would learn to forgive him.

Once Harry was finished Severus went to his office, waiting only long enough for Harry to have finished his dessert, just in case the boy felt the need to hurry after him to avoid further anger from him and Severus wanted to at least let his brother have something nice.

Severus was still uncertain what to say when shortly after sitting down in his chair he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

And in he came. One Harry James Potter looking so much like his old school bully and nothing like the little baby he'd cared for at times when Harry's and Hermione's father was busy with his dark Lord business. Harry just stood there glaring at him while Severus watched him and wondered what he should say to the boy, his little brother that hated him so much.

It took ten minutes until Severus said anything and during all that time Harry just wondered what the hell the stupid git of a potions master was waiting for. "Harry," and said boy's glare slipped from his face after hearing his given name from his professor. "You might still be wondering about my reaction to that last memory of yours last night, as well as to the reason I wanted to talk to you again so soon."

"I thought the later was because of my potion." Harry said surprised by his professors words. He had nearly forgotten the mans reaction after the realization that he had a different memory of his parent, or at least of Siri or Remi. He hadn't gotten around writing either of the man yet.

"No, your potion wasn't perfect but adequate. I had to use it, and explain later why, and could not only see your name but also, well, it's complicated but rest assured that you didn't do too poorly." Severus replied, "But I only had you all make that potion because of that memory. You remember the lullaby, don't you?"

"Yes." Harry replied, "And the feeling I had while I heard it." The boy looked thoughtful for a moment and then hesitantly continued speaking, "Sir, I know that you knew my parents so, I was, kind of, wondering, do you know, I mean, did you recognize that voice? Was it my father?"

"Yes and no." Severus replied, "It was and at the same time wasn't your father. It is rather complicated to explain and I'd like you to try and find the answer for yourself or you might not believe it."

"But how?" Harry asked, "I mean I could ask Siri."

"No." Severus replied maybe a little too quickly considering the surprised look on Harry's face about his reaction. "That might be dangerous considering that, well, he won't know that lullaby. That lullaby was written by a woman during her pregnancy with twins. She wrote two songs, one for her unborn son and one for his unborn sister. She taught the songs to the father of the children as well as her son from a previous marriage. Later the godparents of the children learned from those two since the mother had died. Neither your parents nor their friends were among those."

"But how did I hear it then?" Harry asks. "I just know that it wasn't the same one aunt Petunia used to sing to Dudley. I remember it well, since I always wondered if my grandparents had sang it to Petunia as well as my mum and if my mum might have sung it to me like she did to Dudley? I always wished for someone to sing just for me even if she is one of the worst singers I know."

"No." Severus said and wondered about the way Harry talked about his aunt. "The song was sung for you, just not for Harry Potter."

"But I am Harry Potter." The boy was clearly confused now.

"How about we do another Occlumency lesson and I try to dig much deeper?" Snape suggested. "I'll try to find more memories like the one last night, some that are buried so deep that they won't be much more than sound and feeling with unclear shapes and colors. Some might be more clearly and maybe you'll figure it out that way."

"Deeper?" Harry asked clearly afraid. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Why?" the unusually friendly voice of the usually unfriendly man asked, "It's not like you've manged to hide anything from me so far."

Harry looked away a little and frowned. What if Snape saw memories of the Dursley's beating him or locking him up and starving him a little? Not that any of that was really all that bad. He never even had to go to a hospital, even though he was convinced that at least his hand had been broken once. But it had healed just fine on it's own so he doubted that it was considered abuse and clearly no one from the order thought it bad enough to change his situation, considering that they watched him so maybe this really was normal. Especially for a child that didn't live with his real parents.

"You did hide something." Snape concluded and wondered if it had anything to do with what he said about his aunt. It didn't bode all too well with him that Petunia apparently had refused to sing a lullaby for the boy. But then again, he might be so spoiled that he was simply upset of having to share that lullaby with his cousin.

"No, not really." Harry quickly replied.

"Then I fail to see the problem." Snape knew that Harry lied and hid something, whatever it was, but to find out what Severus had to look through the child's memories and find what he was hiding. "Unless you don't want to find out about that lullaby and who wrote it or who sang it just for you."

"Why can't you just tell me?" Harry complained. And no, he did most certainly not whine, he simply asked a very reasonable question that could maybe help him avoid a potentially very unpleasant experience.

"You wouldn't believe me," the potions master replied.

"Why not?" Harry wanted to know not willing to give up and still most certainly not whining, or at least not if you asked him.

"It's complicated but believe me when I tell you that this is the best way." The man replied clearly getting annoyed with the resistance.

"Yeah, like I'd ever believe you." Harry grumbled upset that he didn't seem to get around this.

"Thank you for proving my point that you wouldn't believe me if I simply told you rather than letting you remember those subconscious memories." And the grin on that hock nosed face while he said that was positively annoying the hell out of Harry.

"Fine." He grumbled and simply hoped that he could still hide what the Dursley's had done during his childhood or even the last few summers.

"It might help if you try to think of the feeling during that memory we already found. Or the lullaby. I will find anything related to those faster if you do." Snape said and waited for the boy to look focused on those before he drew his wand and said "Legilimens."

A terrified shriek was the first thing he heard and then a laugh. "Don't you like to fly, my little princess?" A blurry man had a baby on his arm and threw her up in the air. The shriek was heard again until the blonde tall man caught the girl with a chuckle. A whine, this voice coming from behind Harry distracted him and there was another baby, this one as blonde as the other man and the baby still whined and hit Harry with his tiny hands. Harry, slapped his hands away feeling annoyed with the boy until another chuckle was heard, "Draco, my son, don't hit our little prince. Do you want to fly too?" The child that had been thrown was placed next to Harry and it cuddled against him. A girl, Harry had no idea how he knew but he knew. But then he remembered the man calling her a princess. And while the girl cuddled that blonde baby seemed to complain in his baby speech and he tried to get back, clearly not liking to be thrown any more than the girl while Harry watched and wanted to be thrown too. While he watched he was suddenly picked up from behind by another man, a dark haired one threw him up and Harry shrieked in delight. He was caught again in strong arms and giggled, bouncing a little in those strong arms. "Wanna go again little brother?" The man asked and Harry knew that voice.

The memory ended and another one took it's place. Another lullaby, this time from another voice too. The same voice that had called him little brother and right after the song was finished the girl the man held was put down into a bed. He was picked up into those strong arms and held gently hearing the man's heartbeat and the lullaby was sung, the one he had heard the night before after that he was placed in the same bed as the girl right next to her. "Sweet dreams my little angels." The man that now was using the spell and watching the memory along side Harry said, "And don't forget, our mummy will always love you and watch over us three. Even if she can't be with us."

The memory ended again, this one more clearly. Harry was in his cupboard, locked in and hungry, hearing his aunt singing Dudley to sleep and somewhere in the back of his mind he wished for his own lullaby, still knowing that there had been one, still too little to have forgotten about it, but already not remembering who had sung it. It hadn't been his mummy or his daddy that he hadn't seen since that man had been there, that strange man that had made them go silent, a man he hadn't feared though. It also wasn't the lullaby that man that visited him sometimes, before his parents had gone silent, had sung. It was nice too, even if the voice was a little too shrill but Harry missed the first one most.

"Where was that last memory?" Severus Snape asked after the spell ended.

"The Dursley's, but I don't really remember ever having been that small nor that I ever remembered the day my parents died so clearly." Harry answered. "But then again, they weren't my real parents right? That's what you meant about the one singing that song in that last memory yesterday being my father and not being my father. It was my real father, not James."

"Yes." Severus replied and wondered if Harry had made the connection to him or if he hadn't recognized his voice.

"You're my brother." Harry whispered answering the unasked question. "And I had a sister. Where is she?"

"She was taken the day you were." Severus replied looking sad. "You two weren't a year old when Dumbledore and some of his order attacked the Lestrange mansion. You two were there along with another child. Bellatrix's son to be exact. You've been visiting them often. Draco was there quite often too but he was sick that day so he and Narcissa weren't there. A house elf was with you and was already killed when we had fought them back enough to have someone check on you."

"Don't let Hermione hear about that" Harry mumbled but after a raised eyebrow from his brother he quickly added "Forget it and I'm quiet go on."

"I was already spying for Dumbledore back then and couldn't be seen, I was told to leave and assumed you two to be safe enough. I was worried though, not just about you but your father as well. I was rather close to him even though he wasn't mine and I was from our mother's first marriage as I said. My father was abusive though, towards her and me. I was glad when he was gone and your father was the one that freed us from him, so I was very grateful for that. Our mother used to say that it was still no reason to follow him like a puppy like she claimed I did. I refuse to admit that though. Anyway, back to the story. It was Bella who entered the room you've been taken from. Frank Longbottom was still inside but managed to get away from her. All that was left of you three was a bit of your blood. I have no idea what happened to you and considering that there was blood and Frank left without anything we assumed that there was nothing left of any of you. Your godmother refused to believe that you two and her only child were dead and tried to find some lead on where you might be, some prove you were still alive, that's the real reason she tortured the Longbottoms eventually. Only after seeing that memory last night did I know that you're alive and well. I had to be sure though. And I hoped that your sister might be here too. If I hadn't found her thanks to the potion today I would have the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws do the same potion too."

"But you did find her?" Harry asked. He still found it hard to believe this but that man in his memory today, the one throwing his sister must have been Lucius and Draco was the blonde baby. And if all this was true, then he had to know where his sister was.

"It's Hermione." Severus replied with a small smile. "I also found Bella's son. It's Neville."

"Neville?" Harry said more shocked about that than the fact that Hermione wasn't just like a sister to him but really was his sister. "Neville Longbottom is Bellatrix Lestrange's son? The Neville Longbottom, son, or rather believed son, of Frank and Alice who have been tortured into insanity by Bellatrix is her son?"

"Yes." Severus replied, "You must remember though that Frank was in that room. He was the only one seen inside when her son was taken. And his wife was with on that raid of the order, even though their son had supposedly been very sick to the point of fighting for his life only a few weeks before that and now her son was gone, possibly dead and their son had recovered. She had hoped that you three where okay and that she could find out where you were if she interrogated them. But they insisted that the three of you were dead and in the end he said that he personally killed both of the boys. She was furious."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm starting to understand her." Harry replied with tears in his eyes. "But why would he say that he killed her son if he hadn't?"

"Maybe he wanted to make sure that she would stop looking." Severus tried to explain his assumption the best he could, "They, as well as the Potters I assume, had just lost a son and then you three have been found there. I assume they thought you'd be better of with them than the cold blooded Death Eaters. I guess he wanted to save you both not knowing which one was her son. You all look different and I guess your appearance has been altered I'm not sure how yet or if it even could be reversed if you wanted to. Not that you'd have to, most wouldn't recognize you if you did. You also don't have to get used to another name or anything like that. You've apparently been adopted and your name is officially Harry Potter now, even the potion that you did accepted your name and your sisters new name as well."

"It's still strange to have Hermione as a sister for real." Harry replied, "I mean I always thought of her as a sister while I think that Ron has a huge crush on her just like Hermione on him but I never ever thought of her like that. I guess that's good now, isn't it?"

"I assume it is." Severus replied and dearly hoped that Hermione won't end up marring that Weasley and actually make that boy his brother- in- law. He might still have to throw himself off the Astronomy tower.

"You know, Ron isn't all that bad if you'd give him a chance." Harry stated seeing the look of horror on his brother's face since he mentioned Hermione's crush on his best friend.

"Would you hate me very much if I'd hope that he won't accept that you two have a father that is't exactly on the light side of things?" Severus asked sounding a little hopeful as well as half joking.

"Not really but he will accept it." and to Severus' dismay the boy sounded much too certain, "If it were only me, Ron would be a brat for a while but get over it eventually but since Hermione is in it too, he'd be fine. Also, it doesn't change were I'm standing, I won't accept it if my father hurts someone."

"I guess." Severus replied "I should however point out that you're officially off the dark Lord's hunting list. He personally ordered that neither of you is to be harmed."

"He did?" Harry asked, surprised he hadn't considered that a possibility. The man was as cold as they came and wouldn't care about the brats of his followers.

"Of course." Severus replied "He cared deeply for all three of you and Draco. A lot you know about it isn't true and the things he did recently, well, they aren't really representing what he's like."

"And next you're going to tell me that he never opened the Chamber of Secrets and had a basilisk kill muggleborns." Harry said sarcastically.

"He turned them to stone." Severus clarified. "I think it was over 40 students that where turned into stone before he accidentally killed Myrtle. He never meant to kill back then and since there were no death treats and no one had died, no one took it quite as seriously until Myrtle. He was simply terrified of muggle interference with wizarding children."

"But he want's to get rid of muggleborns." Harry replied "And he did attack them again."

"No, he wants to protect muggleborns, the only one really getting hurt last time was a pure blood and even that to get his body back." Severus explained and after seeing that Harry clearly had his doubts about that statement explained further, "He was raised in a muggle orphanage. And he was bullied and avoided to the point of emotional abuse by the minders because of his abilities. He also found out that far more than half the muggleborns have a similar home situation than him and I had. Muggles tend to fear what they don't understand. History has proven that many times and magic is something they don't understand. Many of them hurt their own children or try to beat that freakishness, as most call it, out of them. The dark Lord wanted all children to be taken into magical families and be protected from muggle influences. He also wants to forbid witches or wizards to marry muggles to avoid situations like I was in. He want's to do what Dumbledore did for neither of us, no matter how often we asked him for help."

"Take children?" Harry asked, "Like I've been taken? What about parents like Hermione's, not her real ones obviously but her adoptive ones? They love her like their own daughter and care for her. They'd be devastated. I get that the families should be watched sooner but they shouldn't just take away all the children from their potentially loving families. I know what it can be like to be in a family were no one really wants you and it might be just like that."

"What do you mean, were no one wants you?" Severus questioned back to the topic that started to really worry him, "And you still haven't explained about that last memory today, at least not clearly apart from it being somewhere with the Dursley's. Which I might add was rather obvious considering that Dudley got a lullaby in it."

Harry looked away for a moment before he said, "I was in my bed I think. But more importantly, why are you defending them all? I mean I thought you're spying on them all for Dumbledore but now it nearly sounds like your still on his side."

Severus watched Harry for a while before he decided to be honest with his brother and said, "As my mother once said, after the dark Lord killed my father, I used to follow him like a puppy and that certainly didn't change after Dumbledore took his twins."

Harry paled rapidly once he got the very obvious hints, Severus had said that Harry's father had protected him, and that person in his memory that might be Lucius had called him a prince and Hermione a princess. he couldn't speak louder than a whisper when he asked, "I'm HIS son?"

"Yes." Severus replied calmly. "And yes, I'm spying on Dumbledore, not your father. I had considered not to tell you right away but after talking to you tonight I'm getting the feeling that you've already lived with too many secrets being kept from you. I'm not expecting you to keep my secret or even yours but I'd advice you not to mention to Dumbledore who your real father is or he might start doubting you and possibly hurt you. I would also be grateful if you could warn me before telling Dumbledore, so I can go into hiding rather than Askaban. Let's call it a favor between brothers. But I won't even be mad if you don't give me that much. The only thing I really want you to do is keep from Dumbledore who you really are. I don't want him to hurt you, like it had hurt me that he never helped me with my father."

It was quiet for a while until Harry asked a question that actually surprised his older brother. "What do you know about blood wards?"

"Not much but a little." Severus replied curious.

"If Lily really died to save me, would her sister being present save me even if she isn't my family?" Harry asked.

"I wish I knew why you asked, and I wish even more I could give you an answer that would make you trust us, but I won't lie to you." Severus replied, "I don't know, Harry. But I do know that your father could answer that question. If you wish I'll ask him and make sure to get an honest answer and pass it on to you as soon as I can."

"I'd be grateful for that." Harry said still very thoughtful "And don't worry, for now I won't say a thing to anyone and I promise that if I decide to talk to Dumbledore about you I'd give you a fair warning. But what about Hermione?"

"I don't know how to tell her about this." Severus replied. "I hardly know her now and your father didn't know who she was when I last talked to her and couldn't advice me like he did for our talk tonight."

"May I talk to her?" Harry asked.

"That might be the for the best and like with the rest I'll leave it up to you." Severus replied.

Harry just sat there for a few moments with a frown before asking, "May I have some potion ingredients? I think it might help if Hermione could brew that potion we did today again."

"Of course. I'll get you everything you need right away." Severus replied. Once he was done he gave Harry a small bag and then added, "I'm glad I could help you. And I hope you know that I'd help you with anything else you might need."

"Thanks," Harry mumbled, "I'll keep it in mind, may I go for now?"

"Of course." The older of the brothers said softly, "It would be wise if you could come back for our Occlumency lessons as usual, but if you need a bit more time I won't mind if you just don't come a few times, we could also just talk during that time for now. You won't even have to tell me if you need space if you don't come at all. I would understand after everything."

Harry looked at him again for a while before he simply gave him a nod and left without another word, not knowing what exactly to say. He quietly walked back to the tower and went to Ron and Hermione asking, "Can you two come to the Room of Requirement with me tomorrow? I need to talk to you where no one will hear anything about it."

Severus on the other hand returned to the dark Lord, a list of names for protecting the Prophecy, part of the names being fake since it was handed to him by Dumbledore to make sure that Voldemort would think that Severus was still on his side, not knowing that Voldemort didn't care about it anymore. He returned to his step-father who by now knew that his daughter was raised by muggles. "How are her parents?" Was his first question when his dead wife's oldest son entered the room.

"From what I hear they are very caring and loving towards her." And with a sad sigh he added, "I fear my brother has less luck living with Lily Potter's muggle sister and her muggle family. He didn't tell me anything defined, but there were a few hints."

"Then we must make sure that he won't return there." Voldemort stated. "Anything else you have for me?"

"Your son knows you're his father." He sighed again, "He's very confused but at least he won't tell Dumbledore anything right now and he'll talk to his sister and convince her of her true parentage. I have no idea how she'll react, nor how it'll influence him. I also have no idea how to tell Neville but Harry said that he could understand Bella's actions. I also tried to explain your points of view and actions as well as I could before telling him that your his father. He seemed to sort of believe it but as I said, he's confused. I guess all we can do is wait and hope right now."

"Then go back." Voldemort ordered sounding sad, "Someone should watch over them and you're the only one that can get into the school."

Severus gave a nod and returned without another word.

* * *

Authors Note: What do you think? How will Ron react? And how will Hermione react to finding out that her parents aren't her parents? You'll find out that and much more in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for all the reviews and everything. I also want to reply to a review left by a gust since I can't answer him or her differently and thought that some more might have similar questions. This gust pointed out some 'Plot holes' I'm aware that it might seem that way to some people but I can actually explain it all and will later about the 'complaint' that it is rushed. I knew that too but as you might know, a writer always has a group of people in mind for whom to write and some people (like myself) don't want a story to go on and on about details one might be able to come up with or that are implied between the lines or not essential to the over all story. A story that for some might be good (those that think this one rushed) others might find boring because it drags out details and never get around to anything interesting. Like lots of kids' books are kept really short, the older the age group is the longer and more detailed it gets. I personally like it when a story doesn't get stuck on details I personally can think of without reading it not because I'm a child but because I'm impatient and can read between the lines very well.

Now to explain the things you found lacking, first you thought Snape should have assumed the memory to belong to Voldemort via metal link. Clearly that's not the case. The memory is fuzzy about colors and shapes but has a clear feeling of being safe and protected as well as tired. So it's obvious (at least to me, please everyone feel free to tell me if you disagree on that) that it's from the point of view of the child and that's something no father can memorize. And the dark Lord is hardly an empath to know his child's exact feelings.

Next you said baby Harry should have remembered the lullaby's lyric since he couldn't understand speech yet. Please tell me where I said that he had understood it as a baby? The lullaby was sang to him many times and the importance it got in the child's mind and the repetition made the L+lullaby clear in the memory, so that the older Harry heard it in the memory and HE understood. I hope that clears that up too and explains why the lullaby was the only really clear thing, The memory about being thrown up he hadn't understood all as a baby but it is starting to recognize sound and listen to his name when thrown up...no one throws up an infant it was really close to being kidnapped, so he remembers the words in between what he understood too. He understood the names back then and being thrown and don't hit the prince in total because Draco has been told like a million times and yes ,my niece could understand "no" at that time too and this one is the same just longer in baby Harry's mind. Babys understand much sooner than they speak and recognize their own language even sooner. That's why I chose a memory of being thrown up, Harry loving to fly might love that too and it's something that clearly states the kids were a little older already. The last memory was a ritual, Snape said the same thing to them every time he put them to bed. He also showed them pictures of their mom and talked about it a lot to keep her a part of the twins lives. So that would have a bigger meaning to Harry too. I hope that cleared it up and yes I know it's still strange for that to be that clear but it at least makes it possible. Also as a subconscious memory, we don't know how much might be locked away if at all because we don't know how clear those memories could be if pulled out and due to that it shouldn't even really matter since once again it's not baby Harry that understands it all, it's the one hearing the repeat of it.

Lastly about Harry being gullible and to trusting of Snape, he trusted the intense feelings of his own memories to a point but not enough to be sure just enough to play with the idea and go with it for now. And he is in shock and just not angry and you can react pretty calm close to fainting kind of shock. The only thing that is keeping him going on without going crazy is the light on the horizon, Hermione! He a boy who never had any loving and caring family is getting the possibility thrown at him that Hermione is his sister! His twin sister! His smart, steady and always trusted best friend Hermione. The one who was always by his side no matter what! The one who stayed with him even during fourth year when Ron didn't. The smart young witch that he trusts to either prove this right or wrong could possibly be his SISTER. That's why he isn't blowing up and freaking out, because from the start he knew he had a twin sister and hoped he could at least have her and now even knows that it's Hermione! I think that explains his reaction pretty well and I did have him ask about her rather soon right after clearing up some of the memories that he knew from their feelings.

I hope that filled the wholes enough to stop a bus from driving through.

Now enough with the delay. I hope you'll all enjoy the next part of the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The next evening after dinner the Gryffindor golden trio was in the RoR and Ron and Hermione were worried for their friend since he had been unusually quiet that day. After sitting in the room, that strangely had provided a small potions lab in it, for nearly half an hour in total silence Hermione asked, "Harry, won't you finally tell us what's wrong?"

Harry looked worriedly at Ron before saying "Ron I need an oath that you won't tell anyone anything that you hear in here without mine or Hermione's permission."

"What?" Ron asked indignantly, "Why just mine and not hers? Okay, so I've acted like a jerk last year but I really tried to make up this year so why this all of a sudden? I get that you don't yet but will you ever really trust me again?"

"I don't think you'll betray me." Harry replied, "But I have to be 100% sure, because it might cause someone his life if you do turn on me and this really isn't the kind of thing anyone gets over easily. And I would make Hermione make the same thing if she weren't, well, you'll understand this part later I promise but please, for me?"

With a sigh Ron took out his wand and said, "I Ronald Bilius Weasley swear on my magic and my life that I won't betray the confidence of my friend and brother to my heart. I swear that I won't let anyone find out what Harry James Potter is about to tell me tonight unless I have his permission. So mote it be."

Harry's jaw dropped when Ron said that he'd swear on not only his magic but his life too and called him his brother to his heart and gave him a hug saying "Thank you Ron. I really hope that you're still going to see me the way you do now when this is done." Next Harry looked towards Hermione. "I need you to remake the potion we did yesterday. It's really important that you make it as good as possible because what I'm about to tell you guys has to do with that potion, as well as the memory I told you about the night before that."

"The one about that lullaby? Do you know who sang that to you?" Hermione asked, already taking the copy of Harry's potions book that he had brought along since they all had left their school stuff in their room. She also took the small bag Snape had given him the night before. "And were did you get those ingredients? Did you steal them from Snape?"

"He gave them to me and yes it's about the lullaby and yes I know who sang it." Harry said with another sigh, still looking and sounding thoughtful.

"Well mate," Ron said trying to sound cheerful to cheer Harry up a little, "Spill it, who sang it?"

"My father." Harry said looking confused, "Though I find it hard to imagine HIM sing anything, especially a lullaby to a child even if it is his own, but then again, I hardly know the man do I?"

"Why don't you believe he might sing for you?" Hermione asked while working on the potion. "Are you still that sore about what you saw in Snape's pensive? I mean just because he was a jerk to him doesn't mean that he wasn't a doting and loving father to you!"

"You'll see what I mean when you're done." Harry said, "But for now, let me tell you that it wasn't James Potter who sang that lullaby to me."

Hermione looked up for a moment with a worried expression while Ron just looked confused. "But didn't you just say that your dad sang it?"

"Honestly, Ron, would you use your brain for a moment?" Hermione asked with a roll of her eyes never stopping in her brewing and Harry had to admit that she was a little like their older brother. She definitely could talk like him. Just that she didn't sound as mean as he did when she said things like that. It was just like when she told Ron that his emotions fitted into a spoon and Harry couldn't help to grin a little while Hermione explained. "Harry wants me to brew a potion that proves someones heritage, his parents! And then he tells you that his father sang a song that James clearly didn't, so obviously James isn't really his father."

"What?" Ron asked shocked. "You mean Lily cheated on the man?"

"No idea if she did." Harry replied, "But I doubt it."

Ron looked even more confused while Hermione rolled her eyes again, this time not waiting on a remark from the red head. "That means that Lily wasn't his mother either."

"I figured that out too." Ron said indignantly. "I was just wondering how that is possible. I swear."

"Off course you did, Ron." Hermione said passivizing the other boy and she and Harry shared a little grin earning a jealous look from Ron.

'Well, he won't need to be jealous for much longer.' Harry thought and continued grinning, knowing that no matter what happened from this moment forward, he had Hermione on his side. He had a sister that would never abandon him. No mater what his father or brother would do or think of him. Even if what Dumbledore had always said was nothing but the truth and Snape was just trying to poison his mind and make him change sides, he still had at least part of his real family with him and that part would always stay.

It was silent for the rest of the time Hermione worked on the potion until she said "I need a hair of yours, Harry."

"You don't." Harry answered. "Just use yours."

Hermione frowned and said, "But I thought this was to show us who your parents are?"

"Please Hermione," Harry said still grinning a little, happy right now that he had his sister and for the first time since this mess started just focusing on that little light on the horizon of his life. "Just go with it for now."

She shrugged but said, "As you say Harry, but there isn't enough left to make another bunch and I sort of doubt that Snape will just hand up more. But then again, knowing you I don't need it and get really good news."

"Part of it is good news I guess, but not all of it so don't get too happy yet." Harry mumbled before he grind again stating, "And I bet Sev will give whatever if one of us asked him nicely." Harry said.

"Yeah right." Ron replied, "Unless you're trying to tell us that he's your dad I REALLY doubt that."

"No Ron," Harry said while preparing a piece of parchment for Hermione's family tree to appear on, "He isn't my dad." He waited for Hermione to pour the potion over it and for the names and lines to appear before he added, "He is our half-brother."

Hermione and Ron both stared at the parchment and the names. Harry watched them both pale. Especially Ron looked like he would faint before his color slowly returned after seeing the name of their father. Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort, the dark Lord, He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named or You-Know-Who. 'Magic really is magical' Harry thought once again after seeing how much information he could get from that potion. Including even his own and his sisters original names and he wondered what the first names meant. He sort of got all the rest, even though he wondered why his fathers names were in it when he himself despised them enough to change his name.

"Ha, look Hermione," Ron suddenly chuckled, "The evil bastard wanted to name you after his bloody snake? I guess that proves that he totally lost his marbles. You're so lucky to have gotten rid of that."

"According to our older brother he really has lost his marbles rather than really being evil but I don't really know if I can believe any of that." After that he started to tell them what little he knew including the fact that Snape was spying. Or rather, on whom he was spying.

"I guess you made me swear that oath to protect him?" Ron asked after revealing the fact that Snape was still on the side of his daddy dearest. "I also get that you didn't make Hermione swear it. She's in it just as much as you are but hey, it's sort of neat that you found each other again all by yourselves, isn't it? I even still remember that it was you back in our first year here that remembered to search for her when the troll was in. You wanted to protect her even then. Must be some sort of instinct. I sometimes think that Fred and Gorge have that special link that couldn't be severed by anything, maybe you two are the same."

"Maybe. And I just thought a little while ago that Hermione is actually a lot like Snape." At Ron's shocked face Harry quickly explained, "She makes it sound nicer but she did essentially call you a dunderhead while brewing this potion? I think her exact words were 'Honestly Ron would you use your brain for once?' I mean doesn't that sort of remind you of him?"

"Well," Ron contemplated what Harry had said, "Maybe a tiny bit but she really doesn't say it as hurtful."

"That's what I said and you both know that I always loved Hermione like a sister." Harry quickly said. "And now she is, which is probably the one great part about that mess."

"You know," Hermione said, "I wonder who of us is older?"

"So do I." Harry said, "I don't know that but Snape did dig up a few more of those subconscious memories and guess what, Lucius Malfoy once held you in his arms and threw you up and caught you again calling you a little princess while you screamed, I don't think you liked it all that much. Neither did Draco while we're at it. He was with us in that memory and it was his turn after you. Sev played with me before Lucius could."

"Lucius? And Sev as in Severus?" Ron mumbled. "I admit I might need time to get used to all that first name basis with those but, well, you're both still you and if you do decide to give your old man a chance it's fine by me."

"REALLY?" Both siblings asked, shock clear in their voice and at the same second.

"Hey? Just because you find out that you're twins doesn't mean that you have to act like Fred and Gorge! I get enough of that twin double talk at home." Ron complained but after still just getting the same shocked look he added, "And sure I meant it. I mean you're my best friend and at least this means that good old snake face is less likely to kill either of you. I do wander what Malfoy, I mean the little bratty one, will say when he hears that you're his and his dads darling little prince and princess. I really hope I'll be there to see that."

All three of them started to laugh at the mental image that gave them. "I can't wait to see Severus' face when he hears that you're still the best buddy of his little siblings and are hanging around. I think he was kind of hoping that you'd be a brat like in fourth year." Harry said and then with a grin towards his sister he added, "And his face will be even better once you two start dating."

Both Hermione and Ron blushed the brightest red Harry had ever seen causing another round of laughter from the dark haired boy. "You're a brat, Harry."

"Comes with being a dark prince and all." Harry joked.

"Dark prince my ass." Ron chuckled. "If you ever get along with your father he'll need to change his dark Lord bullshit because hell will freeze over before you turn dark."

"I'm not as sure as you are." Harry mumbled.

"Yeah, we know." Hermione replied, "You've worried for a while about that because you are a lot like him, but you're not him. I mean just take the Dursley's. You might never have said a thing but I bet it's even worse there than you're letting on and what little we do know is already bad enough and yet you've saved your cousin from the dementors. You didn't even have to do anything evil to get rid of him and let him get what he probably very much deserved but you didn't, you saved his life that day and I'm sure you'd do it again if any of them is in danger and that alone proves that you're positively incapable of turning evil."

"I don't know, I might not help Uncle Vernon," Harry mumbled with a slight grin, "Unless it's really life threatening."

"Yeah right." Hermione grinned, "If he'd be in any serious danger, it doesn't even HAVE to be life threatening, you'd try to safe him without even thinking it through and you most certainly wouldn't try to get revenge."

"You might have a point." Harry said smiling a little at his sister. "Thanks sis, what ever would I do without you?"

Hermione beamed at her brother after being called sis by him. "Be down in the dumps bro. And now stop all that worrying about turning evil and lat us rather worry about what we'll do about the situation with our father and Dumbledore. We need to find out if it's the truth what Severus told us about him. If our mum is right with him being like a little Puppy he might be blinded and now just repeating bullshit he's actually believing. At the same time he might be outright lying to us to get us on their side. We also can't be positive that our father wouldn't hurt us if we stand in his way and we'll need to find out if we might have to fight our own father or not. How are we gonna do that?"

"Maybe I'll have to meet him and talk to him myself." Harry considered.

"No way in hell." Hermione replied, "You're not going to face him on your own again until we're absolutely certain that he wouldn't hurt you. I mean think about it, son or no son, you're the one that stopped most of his attempts to regain a body and killed that Basilisk he used before. If he doesn't give a damn about either of us he'll try to convince me otherwise to get to you but if you'd go in that case, you'll be dead so fast it'll make your head spin."

"That's not true." Harry interjected with a cheeky grin, "He likes to brag and would certainly waste some time on that before killing me. He'd also need some time to get his death eaters to prove his power by killing a teenager."

Hermione gave him a glare worth of her oldest brother before stating, "This is so not funny, Mister Potter. I will go and talk to him, if you'd feel safer I'll take Ron and maybe Sev along but you're going to stay put until I'M convinced that he's no danger to you."

"And how are you going to talk to him?" Ron asked. "But then again, I guess it's not so much longer until our owls. We've not known about him most of our lives and he thought us dead for ages, I think we can all wait a little until the summer."

"I doubt that." Harry replied, "I just think, if it was my child that I thought dead, I'd want to hold that child as soon as I could and I don't think our father is the most patient one and I'd rather not have him show up on Hogwarts doorstep like Draco's father occasionally does."

"True." Hermione mumbled, "I'll go to Sev tonight and see if he can do something to help us with this. And I do think that after you had a little one on one with our brother I deserve one too. I do have a few things I'd like to ask him anyway. And I bet you'd guys be bored out of your mind by that in five seconds flat."

"The second you ask him anything about potions," Ron grinned, "It won't take five seconds."

Both boys laughed while Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Later that night Hermione knocked on Snape's office door. The boys had gone back to the dorm while she used her prefect status to stay out after curfew and talk to her older brother. Snape opened the door and after seeing who was in front of it he let her in closing and warding the door behind her before stating, "I guess Harry talked to you."

"He did," Hermione replied, "Thanks for providing the ingredients to re-do that potion. I might have called him crazy if he'd just told me."

"You're welcome." Snape said more calm than he felt considering that this girl is his baby sister, the one he had thought dead for years and only found a little over 24 hours ago. "It was for my own benefit as well since it spared me from having to explain it."

She glared a little asking, "Why? Worried I might freak out or did you just not want to bother with me?"

"The first," Severus replied worried that she might stay upset with him even though he certainly hadn't meant it the way she clearly thought he might have. "I know far less about you than I do about Harry and even that isn't all that much. I had no Idea how to broach the subject. Never mind in a way that wouldn't end with you hating me for the rest or my life and I don't think I'd like that, you two dislike me too much for my taste already."

Her expressions softened. "That might be the case but I'm not as gullible as Harry is. And you better let my father know that I refuse to let Harry anywhere close to him until I'm absolutely sure that he doesn't pose any thread to my brother and I won't make it easy."

"I have no doubt that you're quite fierce in protecting our little brother." Severus grinned a little, his sister used to be very upset when Draco started a fight with Harry. She always tried to help him but usually Harry turned out helping her more than the other way around.

"Does that mean he's younger than me?" Hermione asked curious.

"Yes, only two minutes but yes." Snape replied, "And he's always been smaller and you've been slightly ahead in your development even though not by far, it always seemed that he insisted on catching up as fast as possible. But it still was always him trying to protect you. Not that you didn't try but he was more successful in that."

"Figures." Hermione grinned, "He's still pretty good in protecting others."

"I guess that deserves the understatement of the year award." Severus grinned.

"You've got no idea." Hermione sighed. "Harry and I were wondering if you could organize a meeting between our father and me. Just to give him a chance and start proving that he isn't that big evil bastard Dumbledore made him out to be. I will probably have Ron or someone else with me but NOT Harry!"

"I'll talk to him about it and get back to you." Snape replied still trying not to show how nervous he felt about talking to his baby sister for the first time in ages, or rather, the first time in ages knowing that she was his baby sister. "Is there anything else I can do for you? Any questions?"

"Countless but I doubt you'd want to go through all of them tonight and I think most can wait until a more appropriate time to talk but I was wondering if you could help me with one or two problems that I've been having for a while."

"What is it?" Severus asked hoping that he could prove himself by helping her. "If I can I'll gladly help you with anything you might need."

"Well the first and currently more urged problem would be Umbitch." Hermione grumbled.

Snape grinned a little and then replied, "I never thought I hear you of all people insult a professor, not that I'd stop you in this particular case. After all considering what little she's actually teaching she hardly deserves that title anyway."

"That's part of my problem." Hermione replied.

"I thought as much." Severus stated, "I've organized study groups in which older kids are helping the younger ones with the spell work and assumed that Minerva is doing the same. I also guess that you and Harry are mostly teaching at least the fourth grader. If she doesn't I'll have an older Slytherin help you."

"Well, McGonagall didn't really organize anything." Hermione explained. "We did ourselves and Harry is teaching everyone wiling to learn, even older years like Fred and Gorge, but Umbitch is on to us like a bloodhound, Malfoy and that stupid inquisitor squad isn't helping either, but that isn't the real issue. Harry is great at teaching and even some of the older kids are learning new things from him and are impressed. Most of us can even cast a Patronus by now."

"Then I take it that wasn't the problem you were talking about. But rather the trouble Umbridge is giving you due to that." Severus frowned wondering how exactly that woman might have troubled his baby sister to have her ask HIM for help. And most of all, for her to constantly use an insult instead of the proper name.

"It's actually more about Harry insisting to talk about Voldemort being back every chance he gets." Hermione explained. "I get it that he doesn't want to look like a liar or like he's scared or what ever other reasons he has to persistently talk about it but she is giving him one detention after the other and it's really getting to him."

"I doubt her detentions are worse than mine and he had rather a lot of those too and coped just fine. Why are hers getting to him so much?" Snape asked surprised. Every single child that is or was in Hogwarts during his time as a professor feared his detentions more than those of any other faculty member.

"Hell yeah." Hermione replied. "She's making him write line after line, always the same thing always 'I must not tell lies.'"

"That doesn't sound all that bad." Severus replied before Hermione could finish.

"It wouldn't be." Hermione glared at her brother for interrupting her before she was done explaining. "If she didn't make him use that stupid quill that writes with Harry's blood and is scaring those damned words into his hand."

Severus paled considerably. "That bitch is using a blood quill on MY little brother."

"Apparently." Hermione grumbled. "I tried to talk Harry into telling Dumbledore or at least McGonagall but he didn't either. He refused to talk to Dumbledore stating that Dumbledore is too busy and he only hinted towards McGonagall who didn't get how seriously he needs help. I try to heal his hand mostly after his detentions but the scaring is still getting worse and by now I'm sure that he'll always have those scares."

"She will be gone by the end of the week." Severus promised, looking ready to murder her tonight.

"I should warn you though." Hermione added, "If you hurt her, Harry will be pissed."

"He'll be what?" Severus asked outraged. "She deserves to be handed over to Bellatrix and she'd happily torture that woman for hurting her godson."

"Bellatrix is his godmother?" Hermione asked, "Which reminds me, who are my godparents?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius is Harry's original godfather but I guess he won't be able to beat Harry's dogfather."

"Well, no one said he couldn't have both." Hermione grinned, "Harry definitely deserves a break. Which gets me to the less urgent problem, at least until the summer."

"Why the summer?" the potions master asked, "Does it happen to have anything to do with those Dursley's? Harry seemingly accidentally said some things and I'm currently not too impressed with their care of my brother."

"Neither am I." Hermione added. "I don't know everything that is going on in that house but I know enough to know that Harry shouldn't go back there. I know that he was locked into his room with bars in front of his window and a cat flap in the door for the sporadically given food he got during the summer between first and second year. I know that the Dursley's tried to stop him from ever going to Hogwarts before his first year, they didn't even want to let him read his letters, and yes letters as in plural since they destroyed the first ones. I also know for a fact that Harry spends the end of every summer so far at the Weasleys and that he always came to them half starved to the point of them sending him food before he shows up by now and he never once hinted that he doesn't need that much food and he's still half starved so he can hardly be getting anything there. I know that he refuses to return during Christmas or any other break time during the year, apart from the forced return during his summers. After our first year when I said that it would be strange to go home after everything that happened that first year he said that he isn't going home, at least not really and looked towards Hogwarts with a longing that had me worried already. I also know that after that first Christmas break, that I spent home but Harry and Ron stayed here, Ron asked me if muggles don't celebrate Christmas. Harry didn't seem to know the concept of getting Christmas presents at all and he hadn't gotten anything from his family and had been over the moon about that sweeter Miss Weasley had made for him. Ron couldn't believe it since no one in his family really likes them, they all pretend for her sake because of their money problems and all but Harry honestly loved it and was so delighted that Ron honestly thought that it must have been Harry's first ever Christmas. I also know that he NEVER gets any mail from home. Not a single one in all those years. I also know that sometimes he can't write us during the summers because his uncle locks up his owl. Harry once told us that his cousin used to bully him at school and used to play Harry hunting to the point of him apparateing on top of the school roof once when he was a child, you know with accidental magic. And after all that, I also know, that this last summer Harry saved Dudley's life, he summoned a Patronus to save him and halfway carried him back to their house since Dudley was too out of it to walk and that boy is huge. Harry's closes are too small for him that's why Harry got them and those ones, are the ones that aren't fitting for quiet some time. Which is why you can't hurt Umbitch to help him. He won't understand and he won't accept it either, he'd probably still help that bitch. Well, it probably would depend on what exactly would happen to her, a bit of pain might be acceptable to him but no lasting damage and nothing illegal."

"You are bloody kidding me!" Snape couldn't believe what he heard, especially knowing that on top of that he had picked on the boy and called him spoiled when clearly he was anything but. "How am I supposed to get rid of her if I can't kill that bloody woman? She tortured him! She deserves to feel at least as much pain as he did. And the same goes for those filthy muggles."

"You know, I get where you're coming from even though I wouldn't want to hurt her myself." Hermione replied, "But we're talking about Harry, I have no idea why Dumbledore thinks that he could have fought our father because I can more see him throw himself in front of an AK to save the dark Lord than killing him. Okay he might not go that far but I really don't think that you could hurt Umbitch too much without upsetting him and he might even blame himself thinking that she was only hurt because of him. He'd forgive you eventually but he'd never let you know if he's in trouble again out of fear what you might do."

"I try to think of something I can do." Severus replied, "But under those circumstances it might take a little longer."

"Do you have something I can put on his hand when he returns from a detention?" Hermione asked.

"I think I do." Snape looked through his potions store and toke a small vile out as well as a jar. "Put a few drops of this on his hand whenever he returns from such a detention, even though I very much hope it won't happen again before I get her out of here. Also rub some of this balm, or have him apply it himself, on the back of his hand as soon as possible and regularly twice a day. I'm hoping that it might still heal the scars he got so far if applied regularly and long enough. Let me know if there is any change when the jar is empty."

"Thanks." Hermione answered and then stood up. "I think I should get back up to the tower, it's getting late. And thanks for trying to help me to protect Harry." She walked towards the door but before she opened it she turned and smiled at her older brother and said, "It's nice to have an older brother around to talk to."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** For everyone who read the long note at the start, please let me know if you still agree with the guest and think that it's too hard to read all that between the lines unless you're like me in the authors head and that I should put it in the story or if you find it reasonable enough the way it is. I can't promise that I change everything now, since I would have to redo already uploaded chapters and that would obviously take time and I would have to ask my friend to spell check them again since my spelling sucks...I could blame it on me being German and not having English as my first language but since my German spellings are (according to my old teachers) VERY creative, I guess I just really suck at spelling. I can however excuse my English grammar that way since my German grammar is good but my English one is not really as perfect as I'm sure you all already noticed since my friend who's checking them is also German.

Anyway, in the next chapter you'll read about Snape telling good old Voldy about Umbitch and the Dursleys and find out a bit of their plans. I won't tell you if they manage to get rid of her before the next detention or if she'll survive. But feel free to let me know what you guys hope for!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Thanks for all the kind reviews and for following or faveing the story. I'm glad you liked everything so far.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The very next morning Snape addressed Dumbledore during breakfast, "I heard something quite disturbing."

"What is it my boy?" Dumbledore asked, still with his usual sparkle in his eyes.

"I heard that she is using a blood quill at least in some of her detentions." Snape replied, "Rumor has it that she scared the Potter brat with it. I've seen a scar on him that even proves that such an equipment had been used on him." He might not have seen it but he trusted his sister enough to pretend he had.

"That is disturbing." Dumbledore replied with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I hope you intend to do something about it." Snape replied.

"I'm afraid I can't." Dumbledore said with a sigh and at least that damn sparkle is gone, "The ministry isn't exactly on my side at the moment and she is a ministry employee as well as an Hogwarts one. I fear the boy will have to deal with it as best as he can."

'At least the old cot looks like he regrets it.' Snape thought hiding how upset he was and with a feeling that the Headmaster was just pretending, "Very well, but she better not use it on my students or I'll have their parents informed. And while talking about those, I will have to leave for a little while after class. Lucius is worried about some infatuation of Draco's and wants to discuss it with me and ask my help in getting the boy 'back in line'. I don't know how long that man will keep me this night, especially since I have no idea who it is that has captured the young boy's interest."

"Of course Severus. Let me know afterwards if you hear any of Voldemort's plans." Dumbledore ordered, as usual his mind focusing on nothing else than that.

"Of course." Snape replied with his usual sour face. He could hardly wait for his last class of the day to get finished and as soon as it was done he went out of the castle and walked off the grounds to disapparate.

Once he apparated at Malfoy Manor where Lord Voldemort was still staying he went inside to find said man. "My Lord." He said as soon as he had reached him "I have some news from the twins and most of them aren't very good." Seeing that Bellatrix was in the room he added. "I have yet to find a way to inform your son of the fact that he is your son but the twins are both informed and I'm hoping that they can talk to Neville given time. We should however try and be patient until they trust us and can help Neville adjust properly."

"What are the news of the twins?" Voldemort asked curious.

"The first one is a massage from your daughter. She is worried that you still want to hurt your son and doesn't trust you and I'm afraid it won't be easy to change her mind but she'd like to meet you at your earliest convenience but isn't sure how best to get that organised so we'll have to think of something on that account." Snape stated and then took a deep breath, "We have another and possibly bigger problem on our hands though."

"And what might that be?" Voldemort asked, wondering what might be worse than that his daughter didn't trust him.

"It's about one of the other teachers, the new defense professor to be exact that is there on Fudge's order to interfere with Dumbledore. It seems to me that she is also supposed to stop the talk around school about your return. I'm not sure how to say this best but, she is trying to shut up your son by engraving the words 'I must not tell lies' into his hand with a blood quill." Snape replied.

"Bella." Voldemort said in his most deadly sounding voice, "I want that woman here."

"You mustn't hurt her." Snape cautioned.

"Give me one reason not to!" The voice of the dark Lord boomed through the mansion in his anger, "There is no reason good enough to not punish that woman for hurting my son."

"Not even the love and trust of said son?" Severus asked. "Your daughter informed me that your son is forgiving to the point that she is certain that he won't like that toad to be harmed, no matter what she did to him."

"Why would she assume that?" Voldemort wondered, "No one is that forgiving, so why would she think that my son is?"

"Because he's already proven it." Snape explained. "Apparently his cousin bullied him all his life, even inventing a game called 'Harry hunting'. Harry at some point was scared enough of his cousin that his magic acted up and he apparated accidentally onto the school roof during his childhood. This summer there was an attack on Harry by Dementors, his cousin was close and in danger. Harry saved the boy without a second thought. He even mostly carried the boy home and according to Hermione that other boy is strongly overweight. Harry won't like anyone to get hurt especially not on his account. So we'll have to find another way to get rid of her. Preferably a, and I hate to say it in this case, legal way."

It was quiet for a moment before Voldemort said, "Bella, get your brother-in-law. I think it's time he'd do something for his godson." Bella left to do as she was ordered while Voldemort still looked at Severus remembering what Severus had said about Harry's home situation the last time they talked. "Is it just the cousin?"

"It doesn't seem that way." Severus said worried. "He didn't seem to have told anyone any details, but I know that he never got a proper Christmas until Hogwarts since the youngest Weasley was there and told your daughter of his reactions to receiving presents and he never got any from his so called family. He also was locked up during at least part of one summer in their house and doesn't seem to be fed properly by them during his stay there. I don't know what to do about that either apart from killing those muggles which won't warm the boy to us, never mind get us his trust in case he'd need us again in the future. I can't make him hate me more than he already does, but neither can I just leave him there."

"We must find a way to get him out of there even if he isn't ready to come and live here, but he can't go back there this summer." Voldemort replied.

Severus sighed and said "I only see one option and it's not ideal either and will interfere with some of your plans."

"What would it be?" Voldemort asked.

"The Potters have chosen Sirius Black as his godfather and Harry seems to be very fond of him." Severus started to explain through his teeth. "I know that Black wants to take care of him but he can't until he has prove of his innocence. If we have Wormtail caught, the dog could be cleared of all charges and take the child in. He's immature and careless at the best of times but at least he loves Harry very much and would give his life to protect him. I'm not sure if he knows that the child is not the real Harry though. If he finds out that the child had been switched for another later, I don't know how he'll react to you being the boy's father and that might be worse for Harry. I could try and find out what he might already know during the next order meeting though."

"Do that but for now, lets consider how we get Wormtail caught without him knowing why he needs to be caught, just in case." Voldemort mused, "We can't have Dumbledore guess why we want him caught."

In that moment Bella returned with Lucius. "What can I do for you my Lord?"

"You need to get Umbridge out of Hogwarts." Voldemort ordered. "She's torturing my son with a blood quill."

"I assume you want her to disappear?" Lucius asked.

"I do." Voldemort grumbled, "But she can't." Lucius raised an eyebrow in silent question. "Your godson is too forgiving and might be upset. We can't risk that until he at least gives us a chance. Especially since my daughter won't let me close to him until she trusts me."

"Your children seem to be stubborn." Lucius replied thoughtful. "I assume there is some proof of her using said instrument on the children?"

"Harry's hand might be permanently scared." Severus sighed worriedly. "I gave Hermione something that might help but I haven't seen how bad the scar is but I assume it won't be an easy fix."

"Good," Lucius said and after seeing the upset faces around he explained. "I need a proof, I am a governor of that school and on top of that, who is to say that she won't use such an implement on my son at some point or another. I guess I just will have to ensure that the proper authorities hear of this and will remove her lawfully. I'm sure Draco will send me a letter about this very soon so I have something in my head to show them how I heard of this?" Lucius looked pointedly at Severus.

"I'll talk to Draco first thing tomorrow." Severus' grin was positively evil. "Try to get her sent to Askaban for mistreatment of at least one minor in her care."

"That won't be a problem." Lucius replied. "And I'll have her questioned under Veritaserum. Just in case she had orders from Fudge to torture the boy. I won't allow him to stay in office if he had anything to do with hurting either my son, my godson or on of my wife's two godchildren."

"That sounds like a plan that should get rid of her soon." Voldemort said satisfied. "Let's hope that my son manages to stay out of trouble until then."

Severus frowned, "You clearly don't know that boy yet."

"We might want to inform Draco of the new status of those three." Lucius suggested. "I'm worried that he might cause trouble for them otherwise. He's quite used to try just that, not that he succeeded all that often but he did on occasion."

"Maybe Severus can do that when telling him to write that letter." Voldemort agreed. "I hope he can keep it quiet and act like nothing changed for the time being. But we still have more to discuss, Lucius. Apparently Lily Potter's sister and her family that were supposed to take care of my son didn't do so. On the contrary, they abused my little baby and since my hands are bound until my son won't notice their disappearance, we'll need to get him out differently. Severus suggested to have Sirius Black take him in but for that to happen his name needs to be cleared and for that Wormtail needs to be caught. Any ideas how to do that?"

"Maybe a lucky coincident might help." Lucius suggested. "We could send Wormtail to spy on him. I hear there is a way onto Hogwarts' grounds via the shrieking shack. We could make the rat use that way to spy on Dumbledore in that shape to gain further information. Unfortunately Harry will arrange to meet his godfather at the same time. I'm sure Sirius will recognize him especially if Harry knows and might point out the rat to him. I also guess that Sirius is well able to protect the young prince from the vermin. Not that he'd need protraction from that rat, an infant could beat up that spineless thing."

"We might do that, unless I can think of something better, I don't like to have any threat near my baby boy. But first lets see if that mutt knows anything about the child not being a true Potter by blood." Voldemort suggested. "This won't be any good for my son if my baby is hurt by him along the way for being my son."

"I'll let you know as soon as I know and will be discrete finding out." Severus replied, "It might be helpful to let on that one of the missing boys is from Bellatrix and that she is still hoping to one day find him. Dumbledore might already assume it since Frank had seen her enter that room that day and she'd gone after them. It might also strengthen his trust in me and give me a chance to see the mutt's reaction."

"It might be good to drop something like that at an order meeting anyway." Lucius replied, "I doubt that all of them know what was done that night and some might be upset with Dumbledore for it. I'm sure at least that Weasley woman won't like any child being separated from their family."

"I think that it's safe enough." Voldemort mumbled. "Maybe we could even pretend them to be triplets?"

"I doubt that would be good." Severus replied. "Dumbledore might know more than he lets on. What if he always knew who the children are. He might have done a potion or spell to find out at some point and will start to doubt me and that could cause my removal from the school at the very least."

"Good point." The dark Lord replied and wondered if that old cot knew and still send that boy out against him. The man must have been able to prevent at least the mess with that stone. Possibly even the basilisk incident. His bloody phoenix could have gotten the old cot there just as easily as that hat. And he wouldn't have done either without giving the old man an idea of what was happening. But then again, if the child of his prophecy was gone, why not try and grome the dark Lord's son, the heir to his power to try and defeat him. He at least could be strong enough, if trained and tested. "You're quite right, but if that is the case, he might know his mother and that you are their half- brother."

"I know." Severus replied, "But according to Dumbledore's knowledge, I haven't seen my mother since my father's death. I knew that you were courting her and decided to not let him be able to find out that I had any connection to you since I was still in my last year at Hogwarts. He might think that you took her and never let me see her and possibly forced her."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow in surprise but just said, "That might turn out to be a good decision."

"Well, we should get on with it, and about that meeting, I have a way of getting into the Chamber of Secrets without Dumbledore being able to find out, if she can get in with Harry's help we'll be able to meet whenever it's convenient to her, if not the shirking shack might be an option. Try to give me some notice about it and then arrange something whenever, I'll make the time for my child to meet her at HER leisure."

"I'll let her know." Severus replied, "I also arranged for an ongoing excuse to be absent a bit more for the rest of this year, I pretended that I was asked by Lucius for a meeting to discuss ways to influence Draco to forget about a love interest of his. This way it won't even be seen as too much of a surprise if Lucius shows up on occasion. Just in case you need to get a massage to me urgently."

"Well done, Severus." Voldemort said and then added with a little smile, "Eileen would be very proud of you. And pleased that you try to look out for your siblings so well."

"Thank you my Lord." Severus replied, surprised at the praise. He hadn't gotten any from that man since the twins had been taken. He clearly was getting better again.

"I would like you to try and create a potion to get my old looks back. I don't want to scare my little girl when meeting her for the first time." The dark Lord ordered. "Don't overly worry if you can't, protecting them will after all take some of your time too and that will always have to come first."

"I doubt she'd be scared easily but I'll do my best." Severus replied. Shortly after that Severus returned to school and was glad that the next day would be a start with a double potions lesson with his siblings and his godson.

At the end of that lesson Severus said, "Granger and Malfoy, stay after class. The rest get out."

Severus saw his little brother give their sister a strange look before he left with that Weasley boy and once everyone else was outside he warded the door and said, "Miss Granger, I passed on that massage for you and the first step to solve the currently more urgent problem will be taken right away. We also have some ideas about the other and will ensure to be prepared in time." Severus looked pointedly towards Draco when he talked about the first step for the more urgent problem who in turn appeared to be quite confused.

"You sure he won't mess it up?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Hey." Draco complained

"Believe me, he couldn't if he tried to." Severus assured her. "Which I'll ensure he won't do by informing him of what is going on."

"Oh can we watch?" Hermione asked excitedly, "We'd love to see his face when he's told."

"Is Harry waiting outside?" Severus questioned.

"Yeah," Hermione assured, "And Ron too."

"Mister Weasley knows?" Severus asked shocked, "And he's still your friend?"

"Always." Hermione replied, proudly causing Severus to groan at the prospect that Harry might be right and he might end up the brother- in- law to a Weasley.

"Fine get them in, so I can get this over with and throw myself off the highest tower." Severus grumbled.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen." Hermione complained causing Draco to look more and more confused at the interaction between those two. Not understanding why his godfather allowed the mudblood to get away with all that or why he obviously was helping her with something and even expected him to help. He would have to ask his father if he truly should do that before he did anything. Just in case.

"I'm not a drama queen." Severus replied and swished his wand, not wanting to wait for the girl to open the door and shouted "Weasley, Potter get back in here."

Both boys walked in and to Draco's surprise, Potter looked pleased to be inside and only Ron looked worried ,walking a little behind Potter. "What's up, Sev?"

"Severus, not Sev." the oldest man in the room corrected. "And sit down, Hermione asked for all of your presence while I inform Draco of the newest development."

"Too bad I don't have popcorn." Harry replied pushing a desk in position to sit on it and have the perfect view on Draco's face when he heard the good news.

Hermione walked over, "Well, get Dobby to get some."

"Great idea Hermione, Dobby?" Harry said.

"What did I get myself into?" Severus grumbled while Harry ordered plenty of popcorn for the everyone and explaining to Ron what popcorn is

"What the hell is going on?" Draco mumbled while those three were making enough noise to wake the dead.

"You remember the children of," Severus started.

"Hey, we're not ready here." Harry fell into his word after hearing him starting before they were in position.

"Too bad." Severus frowned, "This isn't a movie and Draco isn't some animal in a zoo."

"Yeah I know," To Snape's relieve Harry at least sounded sorry, "But I really want to see his face and he can have some popcorn afterwards too, so please?"

"Just be quiet so we can get things started or we'll all be late for our next class and the only one getting a pass will be Draco." Severus threatened before turning back towards the confused boy. "Now as I was saying Draco you surely remember or at least have heard about the children that were taken from the dark Lord's hideout a few years back, right?"

"Yes," Draco replied eyeing the three Gryffindors that by now were sitting in position and eating popcorn, no one ,and he really meant it, NO ONE ever talked about them. His mum had mentioned them only one time when Draco had found a picture of him with the other three and even then only in warning to let said picture disappear and to NEVER mention it in front of the wrong person. She had explained why though. "One of them was my cousin."

"I never thought of that." Ron mumbled, "Just wait till he hears about.."

"Quiet or you're out." Severus complained again before continuing. "I know you've been told that they've been killed but that was a lie from Frank Longbottom, they are all more or less well and have more or less been taken care of."

"What's does he mean with more or less?" Harry whispered towards his sister.

"I told him what little I knew about the Dursley's." She replied with a little blush, "At least what little I know."

Harry looked upset at her and asked, "You did what? What if they're hurting them now?"

"I told them you wouldn't like it." She tried to calm him. "Don't worry and now hush I don't want to be late for our next class."

"Oh does that mean you've finished?" Severus asked ironically, "How kind of you to let me continue." All three had the decency to blush. "It seems that all of them have been adopted. The boys each by a different magical family that had lost a son around that age at the time. No one knew about that though and it was kept a secret. The young princess was raised by a muggle family, how exactly she got there I don't know but the twins now know of their identity, your cousin doesn't yet."

Draco looked towards the golden trio watching how Hermione was sitting between Harry and Ron and how Harry and Hermione were grinning at each other and the sudden change in the interaction between both of them and Snape. Snape, the older half- brother of the missing twins. The boy in a magical family, the girl a muggle one. "Oh." Draco said and tried very hard not to show any emotion. "May I ask about my cousin? Since I already guessed the identity of the twins."

"It's Neville Longbottom." Severus replied and Draco fought very had not to show his shock about that little tidbit of information.

"You said I had some sort of mission." Draco asked after he was sure that his voice was steady again.

"Yes," Severus replied, "Your father needs to be officially informed that Umbridge used a blood quill on Harry and we thought the letter of his son would be the best option."

"A blood quill? But those are illegal." Draco was outraged.

"Yeah," Harry said, "How could anyone do something illegal?" And with a slight glare towards his sister he added, "And how Sev suddenly knows that, I have no idea how he might have found out about that."

"I had to do something." Hermione said, "You refused to get help, so I had to do something. And he could get me something to help your hand too. And it gave him a chance to prove that he can be nice to us, right? He's our brother, he deserves a chance no matter how he treated us before he knew."

"Which reminds me Harry." Severus said, "Show me that hand." Harry walked closer and held out his hand to let Severus look at the scars, noticing how Draco also looked quite angry towards it. 'I wonder why he suddenly cares. He never gave a damn about me before.' "I think that balm will help but it will take months for it to work."

"I really hope that Lord Voldemort will get her a room next to the Longbottoms." Draco mumbled.

"He won't." Severus said, "As you've pointed out the quill is illegal so she will be punished by the law."

"You let her get away with it that easily?" Draco asked.

"I'm afraid so." Severus frowned, "Harry here doesn't like revenge quite as much as his father and wouldn't approve of anything else which leaves our hands tied."

"Bloody Gryffindors." Draco mumbled upset "Anything in particular I should write?"

"Write that you know about the use of the quill at least on Potter and that you think it might have been others too. You might also want to add that you have a feeling that she isn't teaching you anything and that you wouldn't know how to cast a single one of the defensive spells you were supposed to learn this year, if it weren't for the older children in your house. You could also mention that she actually encourages you Slytherins in her squad to particularly harm Harry and his friends to make them upset with the boy and to discredit the poor child. And write EVERYTHING else you might be able to think of. I'm SURE you overheard some things during your time in that stupid squad of hers. Just make her sound as bad as you can and keep in mind that it will be shown to others, so you must make sure that she will be getting in trouble without mentioning Harry's or Hermione's new status in our 'circles'."

"Of course Severus." Draco replied. "I'll get right onto it."

"You do that." Severus replied. "But now you should all get to your next class or you'll be late."

"Won't matter." Harry replied calmly, "We've got Umbitch next and won't learn anything with her anyway."

"But you might be able to avoid another detention if you're on time." Severus pointed out.

"Too late for that." Harry grinned cheekily towards his brother, "She might have heard me call her Umbitch this morning and given me a detention for today already."

"Draco." Severus said and started to write a slip to excuse Draco as well as Harry from Umbridge's next class. "Get going I want that latter in my office by lunch, I'll get it to your father during lunch. If we don't hurry that stupid careless brother of mine will die of blood loss because of that bitch."

"That really is possible?" Harry wondered still sounding relaxed, "And here I hoped that I imagined that lightheadedness last time."

Everyone but Harry himself was staring at him with a blank face. "I'll have that letter here by the end of this lesson." Draco assured his godfather.

"I'd be grateful." Severus replied, handing Harry a the parchment stating that he had to stay after and was to be excused from Defense. It didn't give a reason as to why he had to stay but was sure Harry would be able to think of something.

"That's awesome." Harry said after reading his slip and then added, "Could you write one for Ron too? We could squeeze in some Quidditch practice that way."

"Harry!" Hermione complained "What if Umbitch hears of this?"

"Oh don't fret." Harry said with an actually worried looking Ron next to him. "She'd be in class and we'll be really careful."

"Draco, how about you sit down there and write that letter now," Severus said before standing up and looking towards the golden trio. "Follow me, all of you." He walked towards his private quarters and once inside he said, "You three will stay in here and I don't care if you have to put a full body bind on Harry but he's not to leave this room until that bitch is out of the castle. And if I hear that he was seen anywhere else I will personally teach you, Mister Weasley how to fly off the astronomy tower WITHOUT a broom. Did I make myself clear?"

"Chrystal clear." All three said together and Severus left, locking and warding his door from the outside to make sure those three couldn't get out if they tried to.

Once he was back in his classroom he let the next class in already being a little late. Draco was still in a corner writing his letter. Halfway during the lesson Draco handed it over and waited for Snape to read it and tell him if it was okay or if he had to change something. "Well done." Draco's godfather told him, "You may go to your next class and, pass this to professor Umbridge." He gave Draco two papers, one excusing his tardiness and another informing her that Harry, Hermione and Ron won't be making it to her class today and that she should let some other Gryffindors tell them what they did today so they could do that work in their free time. It didn't do to let her think that he would help Harry get around doing the work.

Severus ensured that the current class would be done a little sooner by changing what he had planned for the day and kicked them out a little sooner. He hurried towards the next best fireplace that was connected to the floo network and went to Malfoy Manor "Lucius." He shouted once there before a house elf could even show up. "Lucius I need you here now!"

It didn't take long for the blond man to appear. "What's wrong?"

"I've got Draco's letter and please hurry to get that toad out." Severus replied. "Harry got another detention tonight and if he keeps that up he won't be able to survive much longer with that woman around. He's careless and stupid and provoking that woman every chance he gets. I have him under lock-down in my rooms with his sister and friend to keep an eye on him."

"I guess you and our Lord have a busy time ahead of you trying to keep that boy safe." Lucius grinned and read the letter of his son with a frown. "Will the mention of Veritaserum get you in trouble? It doesn't say were she got it from but she might say it if questioned under Veritaserum herself."

"Oh, don't worry." Severus replied, "She can't have it from me since I only gave her some on order of the minister and the exact amount required by him. I'm sure it's only coincident that it was her who bought it on his order. Especially since I still have the order signed by our dear minister Fudge, I was told not to mention unless questioned by someone by the ministry, good thing you work there."

"Severus," Lucius said, "You are a genius. You might want to use that brain of yours to find an excuse for Dumbledore why my son and I are helping the Potter boy. And now please excuse me. I do need to visit Madam Bones. I think for once she might be the perfect choice for what I've got in mind. Especially considering that I'm actually strictly following the law this time."

"Good luck and please get that toad out of there today." Severus replied returning to school and hoping that Dumbledore hadn't noticed and if he had, that he wouldn't ask too many questions.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hope you liked the chapter and are looking forward to see if Umbitch will find Harry on the Quidditch pitch and drag him of to detention or if Lucius will be in time


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for the reviews etc. Love you all and now I hope you're still going to enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Severus appeared on time for lunch and no one else but the lady in pink sat next to him. "Severus?" She said in that sickeningly sweet voice of hers and gave one of her stupid chuckles. "May I ask why you kept the Potter boy and his friend in your class?"

"They hadn't been paying attention in my class and I had them copy a text to make them remember what I said today." Severus said calmly.

"I heard that you went to Malfoy manor." She asked next and Severus wondered since when she knew who went where and when at least when using the floo. "Did something happen with the young Malfoy? I hope he's not in any kind of trouble because of that Potter boy? The young Malfoy is so well behaved and charming."

"No, he's fine, I had to have a private chat about something his father asked me." Severus replied, "I found out some things that Lucius would like to hear but that is all private and I'm sure Lucius wouldn't be pleased if I told anyone."

"If you think so." She replied still in that sickeningly sweet voice, "But if you need any help just let me know. I know Lucius quite well from the ministry and am very close to him, just don't tell his wife I said that, wouldn't want him to get into any kind of trouble." She chuckled and winged and Severus wondered if anyone had ever believed that bullshit. "I won't mind helping him and his son wherever I can."

"I'll keep it in mind." Severus drawled and quickly finished his lunch before she made him lose his appetite. "You'll excuse me? I have some papers to grade." He quickly walked towards his private quarters to check on his siblings and their friend and ensuring that some house elf had gotten them their lunch, before going to Dumbledore, he had gotten the perfect idea for an excuse.

Once he was in Dumbledore's office he said, "Albus, I heard something while talking to Draco for Lucius and could confirm it while informing Lucius of said little chat just before lunch."

"What is it my boy?" Dumbledore asked gesturing towards his lemon drops in a silent offer that the potions master as always ignored.

"The dark Lord seems to have some plan to get Draco closer to Potter and have him lure the boy towards the ministry. Some Death Eaters should clear the way and the child take the prophecy that then should be stolen by the Death Eaters that cleared the way. I don't know when or how Draco is supposed to even get close enough to Potter to do that. Or what excuse for attempting such a quest could be used." Severus said, certain that this would be the perfect excuse. Of course saving the boy from a horrid professor might smooth the waters between the boys.

"Thank you for the warning." Dumbledore said, "I doubt Harry will fall into that trap easily but he is rather forgiving, so please have an eye on the boys' behavior. But maybe we can use this and try to help the young Malfoy find the right path and lead him towards the light. I'd hate to have him hurt by Voldemort."

"I will try my best." Severus replied. "Excuse me now please. I still got some work to do."

"Of course my boy and thank you for the warning." Dumbledore replied. "I'm very grateful for that."

"Of course, after all, I swore to protect Lily's son." Severus said before leaving and praying that Lucius would be here with some Aurors soon. Draco had mentioned in his letter that Harry got nearly daily detentions so he hoped that Madam Bones would hurry.

It was right in the middle of dinner that Lucius walked into the packed great hall, followed by Madam Bones, the minister as well as a couple of Aurors. Kingsley and Nymphadora being among them. But the best part was the presence of the one and only Rita Skeeter. "Headmaster." Lucius said calmly. "We would like to talk to you, the head of houses as well as Madam Umbridge and Mister Potter."

"Professor Umbridge now." She added with a strange look on her face that made Snape wonder if she attempted to flirt with Lucius. If yes, she was even worse in that than in teaching and Severus even more certain that Narcissa had nothing to worry about THAT woman.

"That does still seem to be the case." Lucius drawled. "Headmaster, if you please. We have some very disturbing matters to discuss that can't wait a moment longer."

"I hope it won't take too long, I have a detention right after dinner." Umbridge said. "With that Potter boy, he's quite the trouble maker and constantly getting into a detention, not like your sweet boy, my friend."

Fudge looked worried while Madam Bones asked "What exactly did he do to deserve it and what did you intend to have him do during that detention?"

"Oh I overheard him insult me in the most disrespectful way." The pink toad replied haughtily. "I planned to have him write some lines." She gave Fudge an evil looking smile and Madam Bones looked towards him with a contemplating look on her face.

"Potter is currently in my office cleaning cauldrons." Severus replied, "I'll go get him. Should I bring him into your office Albus?"

"Yes, my boy." Dumbledore replied with a smile, "It seems like that would be for the best."

"I doubt his presence will be required for long." Lucius assured.

Severus hurried towards his rooms and quickly entered. "Harry," He said, "You need to follow me and just pretend that I gave you a detention cleaning cauldrons during dinner because you already had one with Umbitch after dinner. You had access to food of course in case someone asks."

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Lucius came with some Aurors and then some. I think a lot of heads are going to roll for what happened to Harry." Severus grinned, "All legal of course. And due to that it's important that no matter what, you have to answer everything honestly unless it would give away your parentage. Just pretend you never found out about that but the rest as honest as possibly."

And with that said they hurried towards Dumbledore's office while the other two returned to the tower to wait for some hopefully good information.

Once at the Headmaster's everyone else was already seated. "Mister Potter." Madam Bones said right away and Severus wondered if the rest already knew what was going on but considering the smug look on that toad he doubted it. "Would you step up to me and show me your hands please?"

"His hands?" Umbridge asked and eyed Fudge who looked worriedly towards her.

"Yes, his hands." Madam Bones replied sternly, "Or is there a problem?"

"No." Umbridge quickly replied. "No problem. Why should there be a problem? I was just surprised."

Harry walked over to her and she quickly spotted the still clearly visible scars on the back of his hand. "Mister Potter." Madam bones asked kindly. "How did you get those scars?"

"Professor Umbridge is making me write with a dark red quill during detention and everything I wrote was cut into my hand and then written with my blood rather than ink."

"Stop lying Potter." Umbridge shouted. "I never.."

"You'll get your chance later." Madam Bones interrupted her sternly before looking more kindly again towards Harry "Did you know that it is illegal to use that quill?"

"No." Harry said sounding worried. "Am I in trouble again?"

"No you're not." She replied, "I mostly meant that it's illegal to force someone to use it. But tell me, did you tell someone that she did that?"

"Hermione noticed it and told me to tell but I didn't want to bother anyone. She made me tell my head of house but I only said that I had a lot of detentions and that they were really bad." Harry replied honestly.

"But you didn't tell any staff of the school what she did?" Madam Bones asked.

"No I didn't." Harry replied, "I thought that they were busy enough considering this inquisition and the fact that most of them at least believe me that Voldemort is back and are trying to protect us from his influence."

"He is not back." Fudge interrupted but no one paid him any attention at the moment since they had something more urgent to discuss.

"Thank you for clearing that up, and have a seat for now please, just in case we have further questions for you." Madam Bones said before looking around the room. "Has any of the head of house heard anything about this?"

After a short glance towards Lucius while Albus watched him, clearly trying to make eye contact that Severus avoided, the potions master spoke up "Draco Malfoy mentioned seeing those scars and that he heard of those rumors that Madam Umbridge had done them with a blood quill. I told him I'd inform Dumbledore which I did." Severus was glad about the excuse he had used before. He could claim that Lucius had said he'd know more about the plan when the time came and was just required to be honest. That way Severus had to say those words and get the Headmaster in trouble to keep his position as a spy.

"And what did Dumbledore reply?" Madam Bones asked.

"He said that Potter would have to bear with the treatment for the time being." Severus replied and after a shocked sound from Skeeter he added, "He mentioned that since the ministry isn't on his side at the moment and already discrediting him and since Umbridge was send here by the ministry there wasn't anything he could do."

"Professor Dumbledore. Is that true?" Madam Bones asked clearly upset.

"Yes." Dumbledore replied, "After the treatment poor Harry received over the summer I was reluctant to bring the matter to the ministry and possibly make things worse for the poor lad. He's been through so much recently and still saddened over the loss of Cedric by Voldemort's hands."

"Voldemort isn't back." Fudge once again said but was again ignored.

"So you just left the boy alone with the abuse from a teacher?" Madam Bones asked shocked. "Mister Potter, did the Headmaster at least try to talk to you about it or give you some advice?"

"I never even knew that he was aware of it." Harry said honestly.

"I only found out yesterday morning and didn't have a chance to do anything yet." Dumbledore excused himself.

"Did anyone else in this room know about this in advance?" She asked.

"I obviously did, since I'm the one who contacted you as soon as my sons letter informed me of the situation." Lucius replied. "I was very worried, after all how many other children might already have gone through this too or how many more would in the future if the matter wasn't addressed right away? The fact that Draco wrote that the young Mister Potter had to endure it nearly daily also left me understandably reluctant to wait even another second, in case the child would have to suffer through another detention tonight and it seems we were just in time to save the poor boy from just that faith."

"I must admit that I had intended to leave him in my office longer and inform Madam Umbridge that Harry was unable to attend two detentions at the same time and that she would just have to reschedule. I tried to keep Potter from her all day, since I talked to him about it today and found out that the boy felt lightheadedness during one of those detentions. I was worried that he might have lost too much blood recently and worried what further exposure could do to him."

"Mister Potter." Madam Bones said. "Please go to the hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey check on you and do tell her about those detentions as well as the lightheadedness and have her come up right after."

"Okay." Harry replied and left.

"You think he'll be fine to go on his own?" Lucius asked sounding worried. "What if he faints on the way and is hurt?"

"I'll have the paintings watch him." Dumbledore replied with a look towards some of the paintings which nodded and walked out of their frames right away. "That way we'll know if he needs help and can quickly go there."

"That should be enough for now." Madam Bones agreed, certain that Harry would be fine since he had been fine all day and didn't seem to be in a too bad condition to walk that short distance. Once the child was out she said "Madam Umbridge, you claimed that Mister Potter lied, yet he does have the scars to prove what had happened. How do you explain that?"

"Of course he lied, if must have been someone else since it wasn't me. I'm the first undersecretary of the minister." She said as snobby as usual. "I would never do something like that. How dare you to even suggest it? That Potter boy is telling one lie after the next."

"Would you be willing to say that under Veritaserum?" Madam Bones asked.

"Why should I?" She asked "I haven't done anything wrong. Tell him minister, I haven't done anything."

"According to my sons letter you used Veritaserum on students without their consent. Are you calling him a liar too?" Lucius replied, "He wrote that he saw you use it and that you encouraged him and his friend to more or less bully Mister Potter and his friends to discredit the poor boy."

"I just wanted him to stop his lies." She shrieked. "I never did anything wrong. And I had to question students since that boy is doing some illegal activity in this very school but I never used Veritaserum."

"Then you shouldn't have a problem answering that under Veritaserum." Severus replied and took a vile out of one of his many pockets, "I happen to have some on me."

"Did you give her some Veritaserum for the questionings?" Madam Bones asked.

"Of course not." Severus replied and got out the order from the ministry from another pocked. "The only Veritaserum I ever gave her was that for the Aurors' department. Madam Umbridge had a signed letter from the minister requesting it in your name, madam."

Madam Bones read through the letter before looking towards the minister and asking "I thank you minister for probably planning to surprise me with that order but why did you not pass on the Veritaserum yet?"

"Well." The minister said looking worriedly towards Skeeter. "I haven't gotten it from Umbridge yet."

"But minister, you told me to use it to find out what the Potter brat is trying to pull." Umbridge said.

"So you did use it?" Lucius drawled.

"By the way Lucius," Severus said, "I thought I'd better warn you, Madam Umbridge is spreading lies that include you. She actually strongly hinted to me today that you have an affair with her. Not that anyone would believe that you'd kiss a toad when you have Narcissa at home but I thought you'd like to know."

"Madam Bones," Lucius looked like he was about to throw up "I'd like to charge this woman for that calumny"

"She clearly is a good liar, since I never gave her such an order." Minister Fudge said. "And I think we don't need to have her questioned under Veritaserum. I think the current amount of prove is enough."

"But I told the truth." Umbridge said, "You're just trying to save your own butt."

The two of them quickly started a row trying to blame the other until Madam Pomfrey came and informed them that Harry really had suffered quite a bit of blood loss and had still to take a blood replenisher and would have to stay in the hospital wing for the night.

In the end Umbridge and Fudge were taken to the Auror department for proper questioning under Veritaserum. Skeeter looked like Christmas had come early and Dumbledore asked Madam Bones innocently if she could spare an Auror to replace Umbridge for the rest of the year to give him some time to find someone for the next year.

She agreed to see if she could find one that was capable and willing to do that but also made her displeasure known to Dumbledore, informing him that he could have come to her and that there is absolutely no excuse to let a student suffer through any kind of abuse without doing something about it. Severus was the last to leave the office and said, "I'm sorry for informing her about your knowledge about it but Lucius had hinted that I would have to be honest for their plan to work perfectly and I assume this was part of it and I had to play my part."

"Of course, my boy." Dumbledore sighed. "I just hope it hasn't lost me Harry's trust, I couldn't live with myself if that sweet boy would come to hate me. I am glad that Harry won't have to suffer any further harm from her though, and that is what counts and I'm sure he won't just fall for their plan now that Malfoy helped him once. Lucius had tried to kill him once and was at the graveyard when Voldemort returned. So I'm sure this was for the best in the end."

"I know." Severus replied, "But I doubt this is all they are planning."

"I fear you're right." Dumbledore said, "Do keep an eye on those boys."

"As always." Severus said before leaving.

The next week was rather quiet. Severus talked to his sister a few times and on one of those she said that she'd meet her father on the Saturday after the next one since the coming one was a Hogsmeade weekend and during the week she wouldn't be able to disappear for their chat for quite as long as on a weekend. This Hogsmeade weekend Severus would use to find out if Sirius knew anything about Harry. There was an order meeting including what had happened at the school with Umbridge. And from what Severus had already heard, Tonks wasn't too happy with Dumbledore for not helping Harry more with Umbridge.

Severus pretended to have his mark hurt right before the meeting, that way he could bring the news about Bella searching for the three missing children from that night about 15 years ago right into the order meeting. By Lucky coincidence Severus managed to time it that the talk about Umbridge hadn't been completely finished and Dumbledore seemed eager for a change of topic when he arrived. Seemed like Miss Weasley was similarly unhappy with Albus at the moment as Tonks was. Sirius seemed even more furious and looked like he was close to kill the man. "Ah, Severus." Dumbledore said as soon as said man entered. "What did the dark Lord want?"

"It seems that Bellatrix is going even more crazy than usual." Severus replied. "She wants to search for her son again. It seems like one of the children you and some of the others took from the dark Lord's headquarter about 15 years ago was her son. I also heard that had been the true reason for her torture of the Longbottoms. She had seen Frank in the room where her son had been."

"What is Severus talking about?" Molly asked right away, looking angrily at Albus. "Did you kidnap some poor children?"

"Molly," He clearly tired to pacify, "They were at the dark Lord's hideout. I doubt that would have been a good place to grow up. Who knows what they might have done to them or how often they would have been crucioed by now?"

'Not as much pain as Harry had to endure due to the kidnapping.' Severus thought and watched the mutt who had paled drastically. The wolf next to him didn't look much better and both shared a worried look with each other and then looked angrily towards the headmaster.

"Does she have a lead on them?" Sirius asked.

"Not as far as I know." Severus replied. "But she refuses to give up. I fear she might try and torture someone from the order for information on the children. She seems to care for all of them since she is the other boy's godmother and her husband is the godfather of the little girl. Even the dark Lord, who apparently is the godfather of her son, agreed that her main mission right now is to once again try and locate them."

Sirius Black eyed Dumbledore who didn't look to worried. "Maybe you should mention that we discussed that they don't live anymore, that way we might throw them of their trail. Wouldn't want to have to imagine any poor child to be raised by that woman."

"Albus." Molly chided. "You know, I nearly understand what she did to Frank and Alice now. They have taken her child and never told her where the poor lad is. How could you just do that you can't know for sure that she'd be a rotten mother. I even doubt it, considering that she is still trying so hard to find the child. Also, take Lucius and Narcissa. I hate them for being Death Eaters among other things and surely Draco isn't the best mannered child but he's more spoiled than anything and still young and impressionable. But it is very clear how much they care for their son and love him. Just because they are dark doesn't mean that they would hurt their own children."

"You don't know the worst." Sirius mumbled and after Molly looked questioningly towards him with a glare Sirius sighed and added, "We did a spell to find out whose kids they are, in case they had been kidnapped by them before. The girl and one of the boys are twins. Dumbledore insisted on separating them. I know that the boy cried himself to sleep for months afterwards and kept looking for his sister."

"Dumbledore." Molly chided, "How could you? Separating twins is one of the worst things you can do. Sure they need to learn to do some things on their own but they always need to see each other again. They need to live together. I don't want to imagine what it could have done to Fred or Gorge to be separated for any longer than a few hours."

"I had no choice." Dumbledore insisted, "They would have been found sooner and considering their parentage they are safer with us. I keep taps on all three of them and they are all in a loving home and well taken care of. They don't know that they are adopted and are loved by their adopted parents. Their names have been changed by the adoption so there is no way for their real parents to find and harm them in any way and if Severus tells them that they are dead they will be safe."

"I won't tell Bellatrix in person though." Severus grumbled, "She has a tendency to kill the messenger if the massage is bad enough and I fear this one classifies as bad enough."

"It would for me." Molly grumbled. "It's cruel what you did, Dumbledore. I fear it can't be changed anymore since the children don't know and being told now after having been raised on our side might be too much of a shock for any child and would now cause them pain but it was very cruel towards the real parents to be told that they are dead. I can't believe you kidnapped some poor little children and separating twins, really Albus, your old age must be getting to you and I'm seriously thinking that running a school full of children along with all the rest that is going on is too much to entrust you with. And that you condoned it Sirius, that isn't much better."

"I didn't really." Sirius replied, "But by the time I found out the kids were already taken and their appearance magically altered. I feared their parents wouldn't accept the explanation and not believe them to be their children. That didn't leave us much of a choice but we, that is Remus and Lily in particular but James and me as well kept begging Dumbledore to reunite the twins. He refused though and we had no idea where the girl was."

"Where is the boy now?" She asked.

"Currently at Hogwarts and I can only hope that his sister is too and that they might at least be friends." Sirius replied clearly unhappy with the situation, much to Severus' satisfaction.

The meeting went on for a while, Dumbledore quickly trying to change the topic but particularly Molly and Tonks kept questioning his judgment on every choice he made, indicating that he had done wrong with those poor kids, so why should they just take his word with the rest? That included his assurance that Severus' help in protecting Harry from the Malfoy's plan, which was also a point during the meeting, wasn't enough for most and some wanted to warn the boy. Severus didn't mind either way. Harry had known about the letter before anyone else, apart from Severus and Lucius. And that anyone else, included the author of that letter. He knew that the plan wasn't a plan at all.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Next chapter will include a little private talk between Severus and Sirius, how do you think that will go? I think it is clear that Sirius knows about Harry but will it be save for Severus to let him know that Harry knows? Or will he have to keep that secret? And how many fights will they get into during that talk? Or will they be able to get along for Harry's sake?


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for the nice reviews and I'm really hoping this chapter won't disappoint. I'm not so sure about it myself but I thought it would be fun. As a little **warning** , there is sort of the start of a lemon in this chapter but just a bit foreplay including dirty talk nothing to bad and if you don't like it just skip a little I'll make a little line where it ends so you'll know it's save to continue reading.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

After the meeting Severus was about to run off when he saw Sirius address the Headmaster in a whispered conversation. He briefly wondered what it was about but didn't dare to dawdle too much, knowing that the Headmaster might get suspicious if he did. "Severus." The Headmaster called out to him before he made it to the door and Severus waited there for the man. "I would like you to have a private talk with Sirius."

"You would what?" Severus asked sounding upset. Under the current circumstances he was actually pleased with it, just to make sure that Sirius would truly be on Harry's side no matter what, but apart that he really hated spending time with that man, he couldn't let the Headmaster notice that he might be inclined to do as he asked too easily. He was about to complain some more but the Headmaster was still the same old infuriating cot that thought he knew everything better than the rest and didn't really give him a chance.

"Please, my boy." He said sounding like a hurt puppy. "He told me what he wants to talk about to you and I really think you should at least hear him out. I don't expect anything else even though I do hope it. But please, at least hear what he has to say to you, my boy."

Severus silently glared for a while and wished he could brake the mans nose for calling him my boy so often but in the end said, "I will listen, but no matter what that stray mutt wants you shouldn't get your hopes up that I'll ever do what HE wants or that I'll ever get along with him."

Severus stood at the door looking towards the mutt, "Would you please come to my room to talk in private?" Sirius asked and Severus just glared.

"You said you'd listen." Albus reminded him. "Be good Severus, you really should give the poor man a chance."

Severus glared some more towards the oldest of the man before following Sirius up the stairs hearing Dumbledore leave the building. Once in Sirius room Severus just glared at him while Sirius looked out the window. "I told the Headmaster that I wanted to apologize to you for that incident in our fifth year." He finally started and Severus was about to give the man a piece of his mind when Sirius continued. "But even though I'm more sorry about it than you'll ever know, I know that there is no way I deserve your forgiveness so I won't bother and get straight to what I really want to talk about." Severus had to admit that those words did leave him speechless. Not only that Sirius said that he was sorry but clearly he had realized that what he did was way past the option of redemption. The most shocking news in that part was however that Sirius had obviously lied to Dumbledore and Severus really wondered what he wanted to talk to Severus about without the annoying old man finding out and so he waited silently for him to continue. Had it anything to do with Harry and his true father? Sirius clearly knew and was on Harry's side but would that continue to be the case if Harry had contact with his father? "I asked Dumbledore recently how he can be so sure that you're on his side and he told me what you seem to have him believe."

Now Severus was starting to pale. Sirius was probably the only one who could know for a fact that Severus hadn't been in love with Lily Potter, at least not for as long as he had claimed. "And did you tell him that I lied?"

"We both know what might happen." Sirius replied, "If he mistrusts you enough you might end up in Askaban or worse. I risked your life once, I refuse to do it again." Sirius turned around and looked at Severus with noting but hurt in his eyes. "Why do you do it though? Why are you spying on us for HIM? After what he did?"

"After what he did?" Severus asked outraged and seeing that Sirius clearly was reluctant to rat him out and was protective of Harry, even knowing who his father was for all those years he decided to be honest with him for the first time in many years, "How could I not after what Dumbledore did? He stole my siblings. He kidnapped my baby brother and sister in infancy and I had no idea if they were even alive. For most of those years I thought them dead. Killed by him and his bloody order of fried chicken."

Sirius chuckled. "Fried chicken, good one."

"This isn't funny." Severus complained.

"I know." Sirius said and sobered again. "I need your help."

"And why should I help you?" Severus asked.

"Because I need your help saving your brother. I wanted to tell you about him but Dumbledore said you didn't even know where your mom was and that she might have been hurt or dead by now and that it would only hurt you, I really hope he's wrong about that and if not I'm sorry but I mean you seem to know and I have to talk to you about it because I can't help your brother and he needs help and you are his brother, so please Severus." Sirius said clearly distressed, "Dumbledore lied down there. I didn't. But I know where your brother and Bellatrix's child are and once the summer comes at least your brother will be anything but taken care of. I have no idea how bad it is but it must be really bad. I need you to kidnap him back and return him to his father or his father might end up killing his own son."

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked, wanting to find out how much he really knew and if there was more he could learn about those rotten Dursley's. "You're not really making a lot of sense."

"They both died." Sirius said. "Both children that fit that blasted prophecy died in infancy on Dragonpox of all things. Both of them. Dumbledore wanted to keep it quiet. He wanted you-know-who worried about the prophecy, even if it couldn't be fulfilled at least not at this point. Dumbledore hoped that another child would come some other year to fulfill it but James' son died and so did Neville Longbottom. When Dumbledore and Frank stumbled upon those kids Dumbledore took them and made Frank watch his back while he did. Only afterwards did he tell us his plan of switching those boys for the two dead ones and have everyone believe that one of them was that fateful child. He wanted to put a target sign on those boys and we tried to talk him out of it we all did. But he insisted and said if they didn't take them in he would leave them at some orphanage and we didn't want that either. In the end they did take in the boys and tried to keep the twins together but he insisted that it might make their plan fail and Voldemort might figure out that it was his child. He left with the girl, insisting to have the perfect family for her in mind. I have no idea what happened to her but the boy you know as Harry Potter was the second child the Potters had. At least that is how they saw it since they refused to have one child replace the other. The kids were quite different, so it wasn't hard at all and they and Remi and me too loved your brother very soon but he's staying with the Dursley's every summer and Dumbledore insists that it's because of those damned blood wards that won't even work. But the pretense should be enough to keep anyone from trying and to keep Voldemort thinking that it was the 'real' Harry. But they are really horrid to him. They must be, considering the way he reacted when I told him that I wanted to take him in. After all what child looks at a total stranger that said that he could come and live with him and leave the family he knew like it was Christmas and his birthday all in one. He hates it there Sev, you have to get him out of there."

"Don't call me Sev." The potions master said between his teeth with enough venom in his voice to shut up even the dark Lord himself. It definitely worked on Sirius who just looked to the floor for now. "Why did you do it? Why did you try to kill me back then? You said you...the night before you said that...Why?" Severus hated that his voice started to break towards the end but he had never understood it. He needed to have an answer to that question. Especially now with the way Sirius behaved towards him.

"You don't really think that I wanted to kill you, do you?" Sirius asked shocked.

"What was I supposed to think?" Severus shouted and was happy about the wards that were permanently on that bedroom for years or everyone in the neighborhood would have heard him. "You told me to go to the shack, knowing that there was a dangerous werewolf! How does that not count as attempted murder?"

"I know. I was stupid. You always said I was and guess what, you're right like always." Sirius whined. "But I never meant for you to get hurt. I told you that because I wanted to save you. James was just faster when I mentioned it. I needed him to come with me to save you to make sure that I wouldn't fail and you get hurt but he was not supposed to go ahead and since he had no idea about the whole plan because he had no idea about our relationship he went ahead instead of letting me help protect you."

"Don't you mean affair? You're the one who refused to acknowledge me. And why in bloody hell would you do something as stupid as that?" Severus asked, still clearly upset.

"I was a jealous mess." Sirius replied in a begging voice, "You know as well as I do that the two to be considered the most handsome boys in that bloody school at the time were me and Lucius bloody Malfoy and you started to run after that blond git, constantly spewing that bullshit about blood purity. I thought I'd lose you." Sirius dropped to the floor on his knees crying "I know I lost you because of my own stupidity and I know nothing I say or do will ever make it okay and that I deserve to pine after you for the rest of my miserable life but please, if not for me then for your brother, please make sure that Harry doesn't have to go back to that place. I can't help him while I'm on the run but after what happened last summer with the Dementors I can't let him stay there. Tonks was there to pick him up and she said the house was strange that there were only pictures of his cousin and not one of him. She said it didn't look like that there were two children in the house and that his room has countless locks and a cat flap for some reason and the bed hardly deserved that term, so please, I can't let him go back there, please help me keep him safe I'm begging you Severus. I'll do anything if you do, I keep trying to find your sister and help you get Neville back to his real mum if you want to. There is even a grave for the original one in the woods around their old home that I can show the boy and explain things to him so he might give her a chance but please, help me protect Harry and tell his father who he is so he won't keep trying to get the lad. Please talk him out of hurting his own son there has to be a way to get that fucking target off my godson, please save him, please." Severus was shocked to see Sirius now lean forward on all four bowing in front of him and begging him. Sirius had always been proud and strong and usually tried his very best to make Severus beg him. Even though that had always been a very different circumstance. Maybe it was due to his time in Askaban that he could lower himself so far or it was just his love for that child.

Severus still remembered that time. Lucius had been a friend and the only one who knew about the abuse by Tobias Snape. Lucius had also known about Severus' feeling for the Gryffindor and about the nature of the affair they had. Even though Severus had spared him all the gory details like the begging and 'meetings' in the hallway under a borrowed cloak, Severus was sure that James would still turn in his grave if he knew what Sirius had really needed that damn thing for. Lucius had been a close friend at the time but Severus had no idea that it had made Sirius that jealous especially since the blond man would never date another guy and was already in love with Narcissa. Back then Sirius hadn't even told him that he loved him at least not until the night before that full moon. It had been the same night Sirius had told him about that secret passage way, that he had finally confessed his feelings.

For all those years Severus had been sure that Sirius had lied. That he had never even loved him and that he had just been used for the others amusement and when the sex had chased to amuse him apparently his death might. That had hurt more than anything else ever had and to hear now that Sirius had just been jealous and actually had wanted to turn himself into some knight in shining armor to strengthen their relationship and that he still pined after him was more than a surprise. For a while he couldn't say anything while Sirius stayed where he was, crying and occasionally begging him for help to protect Harry. Sirius had told him about his brother. Granted it was too late and by now Severus knew more than Sirius did anyway but Sirius didn't know that and still told him. And he wanted to save Harry quite badly it seemed.

"You really are the stupidest most ignorant fool in the whole world." Severus finally stated after what felt like ages and he kneeled down towards the crying man and put his arms around him. "I thought you never meant it when you confessed your love to me. I thought it had been part of the plan to lure me to Lupin. I thought it had all been a joke."

"Never." Sirius said and held him, glad that he could do it at least one last time. "I've always loved you, I've just been too Slytherin to dare and say it."

Severus chuckled and had to admit that he himself hadn't said those words until after Sirius had. "You truly are a dunderhead." Severus whispered, wondering how often he had called Sirius that and remembering the ongoing joke between just the two of them.

"But I guess I'm not the cutest dunderhead anymore." Sirius sniffled clearly remembering said joke too. Even though usually it would be Sirius who said 'yeah, I know I'm a dunderhead' and Severus told him that it was just his luck to be the cutest one around.

"True, I guess my kid brother is a bit cuter than you but since you're definitely the bigger dunderhead, let's just agree that you are the biggest but luckily for you, most handsome dunderhead in the world and forget the rest." Severus finally said and looked right into Sirius' eyes.

"You mean it?" Sirius said with wonder in his eyes. "You're really giving me a chance, even though we both know I don't deserve it?"

"Seems like forgiveness either runs in the family or is contagious, either way, yes." Severus said and after a confused look on Sirius face he said, "Harry seems to be too forgiving for his own good too but you needn't worry about him. I found out about Harry about two weeks ago in an Occlumency lesson. And you can rest assured that he won't be returning to the Dursley's as long as you help me."

"I'd do anything, just tell me what to do." Sirius replied. "I'd even go and pretend to be a rabid dog and rip them to shreds."

"No need to go that far, you just need to fight Dumbledore if he tries to stop you from claiming custody of Harry." Severus said. "Threaten him to expose Harry's identity if you must, do whatever it takes but once I made sure that Wormtail is caught without him knowing that he was supposed to get caught, and you are a free man, you have to take care of Harry. I'll be around to help you as much as I can but he hates me and doesn't trust his father, even tough he too knows everything you just told me. Taking him back there by force wouldn't be much better than being looked up at the Dursley's and Dumbledore would know that he and we know and act differently towards him during his next year. It might not even be safe to let him return at all and he would hate that even more. That only leaves you or the Weasley's since he loves you all but the Weasley's won't fight Dumbledore strongly enough so you have to take him in."

"Does, you-know-who, know?" Sirius asked. "I mean, that you're having ME take custody of HIS only son?"

"Yes." Severus stated calmly, "He's hoping that Harry will return to him willingly at some point but has no delusions that after everything that happened between them it will take quite a while for even Harry to forgive and forget. Hermione seems to be even more stubborn. She refuses to let their father see him until he convinced her of his good intentions towards the two of them."

"Hermione?" Sirius asked. "Hermione is his sister? They became best friends?"

"Yes and as far as I know the two of them never had a real big fight. Just Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ron and those did put a strain on Harry's and Hermione's relationship since he or she were forced to sort of choose or stay out of the others way but they never really fought with each other." Severus said sounding proud and causing Sirius to smile.

"I don't think he really hates you all that much." Sirius comforted. "I think he is upset with you about being so mean to him but will understand soon. He even gave me crap about the bullying James and I did that he apparently saw during Occlumency lessons. He was upset about interfering with your privacy himself too."

"Oh really?" Severus asked clearly not believing the last part and still more then a little mad about it. "If he was that upset then why had he done it in the first place?"

"Because everyone was keeping so many secrets from him." Sirius explained what Harry had told him. "He thought that you had hidden something about that mystic weapon he thought your master wanted."

Severus rolled his eyes and said, "If my brother keeps it up, you might have to fight for your title as biggest dunderhead in the world."

"Guess I have to do something stupid then." Sirius said and started to kiss Severus' neck pulling on his clothes enough to have his lips touch under his collar and started to leave a hickey while mumbling, "He already stole the title of being the cutest one, can't have him win this one too."

"Siri." Severus tried to complain but the name alone came out more as a moan than anything else after all those years of abstinence. He had never trusted anyone enough to get intimate with again. Not after believing that the first and so far only real love in his life had only used him. Feeling Sirius lips on him and have his hands roam over his body again right after seeing the despair the man felt for what he had done and having a more or less reasonable explanation, at least reasonable for Sirius, that didn't include that he had only been used was too much for him.

"You have no idea how much I have missed to hear you like this." Sirius whispered into his ear after having left his mark on the alabaster skin of his lover. "It's a pity that I'm so damn impatient to finally see you wither in pleasure beneath me again. It'll stop me from making you beg again this time."

"At least something good." And to Severus' shame the words came out in a purr.

"I love it when you sound like this." Sirius said after seeing the blush color the other man's face slightly. "And I love to see you like this, knowing that it is just my doing that you're in so much pleasure that your mask falls." Severus started to bite on his bottom lip to stop himself from telling the other man to quit the smooth talking and fuck him already because it was already too close to begging for his liking. "Oh yes, I can see it." Sirius whispered into Severus' ear seductively while moving his hands over his body and towards those damned amount of buttons to start opening them. "You're already so very close to begging me, you want to tell me to fuck you already, don't you? To demand that I thrust into your hole and pleasure you." Severus couldn't have stopped the moan if his life had depended on it but stopped himself from saying that if he already knew that he should bloody well get on with it.

* * *

It didn't take long before Sirius was spooning Severus on top of his bed holding him gently and being only a tiny bit disappointed that he really hadn't had the patience to make him beg this time around. "I should go." Severus said after a while with a sigh. "I still have to make Dumbledore think that I told Bella that her son is dead and have Voldemort know that you won't abandon his son after finding out that he is his son and fighting for some form of bond between him and his twins."

"You what?" Sirius asked slightly shocked but still held the other man gently. "Don't tell me you've wanted to spy on me to find that out?"

"I am a spy." Severus deadpanned, "And unlike you, I'm not a dunderhead."

"I wonder why Harry is such a challenge for me then." Sirius chuckled. "After all, no one else in your family seems to be a dunderhead."

Severus chuckled. "Hermione and I have the book smarts of our mother. Harry has her huge heart but his father´s tamper that is still getting in the way of his cleverness. But he's far from being stupid. Just wait, in a few years, he'll grow up and stop being a dunderhead." Sirius chuckled but just kept holding Severus instead of saying anything for a few more moments. "I really have to go, Siri."

"What if I don't want you to go? What if I want to tell the world that I'm in love with you?" Sirius asked.

"Dunderhead." Severus sighed, he had hoped to hear those words once upon a time. "Dumbledore has to keep thinking that I'm in love with Lily to trust me around Harry. How is he to do that if we're fucking like rabbits in front of his bloody nose?"

"We could tell him that we talked for a long time today and about a lot including Lily, that we got drunk and that we ended up in bed and that I talked you into graciously giving me a chance, of course with a warning to better not blow it or else, attached to said gracious chance. You'd probably help me protect my precious godson just as much as you helped Lily protect her son, especially since you still deeply care for her and aren't sure if you could even love me as much as you loved her." Sirius tried to sweet talk Severus into giving in, "I only said I wanted to tell the world that I love you, not that I expect you to tell them that you've been in love with me for ages. I could tell that I did that thing back then because I was jealous, having noticed the attention you gave Lily, just as much as James did and tried to get your attention by being your knight in shining armor and clearly failed miserably."

"How about we start off by letting Dumbledore know that you're trying to whoo me?" Severus replied, "After telling me your true reasons while both of us were already totally wasted after talking out the past and Lily for ages. That we ended up in bed but that you think that I'm just being stubborn now and refuse you out of principle. It would give you a reason to sneak to Hogwarts more often and you've always been good to secretly find a way into my bed, so I doubt Dumbledore will notice every time you manage to sneak into my private quarters to spend some time in your attempt to permanently win me over."

"Let me guess," Sirius chuckled, "It's revenge for me making you beg for it so damn often."

"Part of it." Severus replied grinning, "And for you being a dunderhead and making me think you only used me."

"I guess I deserve it then." Sirius mused, "And I'll take it as a challenge to sneak by that maddelling old cot. I will have to tell Remi the truth though. He knows about Harry and is just as worried about him as I am. He also knew about you and me back then. He smelled you on me and vice versa always enough in school and knew why I had done it back then. He had insisted on me telling him the truth. He was also present when Dumbledore told me that you claimed to love Lily. I could just about talk him out of ratting you out without letting Dumbledore know why I looked so pleadingly towards him and had to promise Remi to talk to you after the next Order meeting and find out if you're a threat to Harry and that I would choose Harry over you. But clearly that's not the case, you care about Harry and want to help him just as much as we do."

"Is that why you told me about my brother now?" Severus asked. "To rise the odds that I'd protect him rather than having to rat me out for being a danger to the chosen one?"

"You really are too smart for me, that's not fair." Sirius whined, nuzzling Severus' neck and wondering if he could make him beg now that he had just gotten a great first round beneath the sheets.

"Guess you'll have to either deal with it or find some one as stupid as you." Severus said, "But I guess that would force you to stay single."

"Ha bloody Haha." Sirius whined. "I'm not that dumb."

Severus just grinned and enjoyed his lovers lips on his skin. "Remus will be on Harry's side though and not tell Dumbledore, will he?"

"Of course." Sirius calmed him. "He'll always be on Harry's side, Lily's first son was scared of his scars or something and always cried when Remus tried to pick him up or just got closer to him than either James, Lily or myself were. Your little brother on the other hand, he loved Remi more than me back then and some nights only Remi's lullaby's could calm him. I guess he really missed his sister."

"Remus can sing?" Severus asked.

"Better than the rest of us." Sirius replied, "Not that this says all that much about anyone's talent. Ever heard James? I have, under the shower in our dorms, it was torture."

Severus chuckled. "I never heard you sing either."

"Of course not." Sirius said seriously, "I don't want you to end up next to the Longbottoms."

"Can't be much worse than Lily." Severus chuckled, he had heard his childhood friend once during primary school. The music teacher never made her sing again and pretended not to notice again that she only moved her lips when they all sang together.

"Can you sing?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not really a singer but it was enough to get Harry and Hermione to fall asleep with their lullabys." Severus replied remembering that time, "Our mother had written a lullaby just for us, a different one for each of us. I still remember mine and she taught me the ones for the twins before they were born. We all knew that the likelihood that all three survived was little to none. We're lucky the babies did."

"May I hear you sing?" Sirius asked, still kissing his lovers skin.

With a sigh Severus considered to decline but quickly changed his mind. He hadn't sung a single note since his siblings had been taken. It hurt too much to think of the lullabys that used to be the only thing he ever sung before, not counting music classes, but now that they were back he suddenly noticed that he longed to sing his mother´s lullabys for them again and he doubted that Harry and Hermione still would want to hear them. The songs had nearly been a family secret, since not many had been allowed around the kids but Sirius was part of that family now, at least for him and so he started to sing the lullaby his mother had written for himself all those years ago before starting Hermione's and then Harry's right after. His mother had written them to be sung in that row and fitting together decently. It was noticeable where one song ended and the next started but it still sounded fitting, they had enough similarities to fit together and make one long lullaby. She had done that to give them a chance to sing the twins to sleep with both songs together and wanted to have Severus feel like a part of them too. She had been worried that he would feel left out since the age difference was big enough for them to be his children and they did have a different father and even though Severus adored her new husband, it wasn't the same kind of relationship between them. It was still more master and servant than anything else.

Severus knew that the man had tried after his mother´s death because she had made him promise but it had been hard, even before he had lost his children on top of his wife and after that, Severus only reminded him of what was lost which made any positive relationship between the two impossible.

After the song Sirius had fallen asleep and Severus allowed his lovers breathing to lull him to sleep too. Certain that he'd wake up before Sirius who tends to sleep in.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I think it's time to let Neville in on the big secret and Draco still needs to make a move on the little prince he always wanted right? There will be a little hint of that in the next chapter but Harry might try and steal Sirius' title as biggest dunderhead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for the review and everything. I hope you'll like how this chapter turned out (hug)

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

The next morning, instead of being able to cuddle with his lover, said lover was already gone by the time Sirius awoke with a pit of parchment stuck to his chest with a sticking charm. A note from Severus was on the parchment.

'Good morning dunderhead. I had to leave and report back and get things started to have Wormtail caught, I also had to make it believable that you still have to woo me. I'm looking forward to that. I also can't wait to see if your sneaking skills are starting to fail with old age, see you soon. And thank Remus for singing to my brother, he never slept without a lullaby before he was taken and I'm sure it helped him a lot. Until then, Sev.'

Sirius got up and dressed only to find Remus walking into his room just before he was ready to go down for breakfast. "I heard you move around." Remus said, smelling the air in the room on his first breath and raising an eyebrow. "I guess I won't need to ask anymore why he stayed so long or why he seemed to need a shower before leaving? What I would like to know however is if I can still trust either of you around my Harry?"

Sirius grinned. During the first night at the Potter´s Harry had started to cry, no matter who held him. It had been nearly dawn the next morning before they finally managed to talk Remus into trying to hold the infant. Remus hadn't tried after the first child in that house had been so scared of him. But after holding the child Remus had quickly had started to hum absentmindedly, later stating that he had used it to calm himself, but it also had the effect that the child's cries slowed to a whine and snuffle until Remus started to really sing. Ever since that night, the second Harry was Remus' Harry at least to the werewolf. He had started to call him cup which he hadn't done with the first child in the house. From that day on Remus had adored the boy with a passion that Lily used to joke that if people could know that Harry was their second child they'd made Remus his godfather since Harry loved him more than Sirius back then. "He knew all along." Sirius replied with a fond smile while thinking about the previous night, "Or rather he knew all along that he had siblings and who the father was. Apparently his mother had been rather willing in the process, but Sev only found out about Harry being his brother about two weeks ago. During Occlumency lessons. But guess what, Hermione is Harry's twin and both know now."

"Hermione and Harry." Remus mused, "Both with a H, I guess they had to have their names match at least a little."

Both chuckled before Sirius said "It gets even better, Sev talked about the kids during that meeting to see my reaction. He was spying on ME personally because they are already working on the Dursley situation."

"Then I guess that so called plan of the Malfoy's was simply to remove Harry from Umbridge's questionable care of her student." Remus mused. "It also does give the impression that Harry's real father does care for him.

"I'm reasonably sure since the dark Lord knows about his son too and Sev seems sure that Harry's happiness is very important to Harry's real father." Sirius said, "And he worries that taking Harry away to Sev or himself wouldn't be that much of an improvement for Harry, since Harry doesn't like them. So they are planning to have Wormtail caught without the rat knowing ahead of time, so he won't be able to warn Dumbledore and thus getting me freed of all charges and back into the publics good graces and then I'm supposed to claim custody of Harry legally."

"No way!" Remus exclaimed happily. "You mean it? He's letting you have his son?"

"For now at least, he is hoping that Harry will eventually want to have a good father and son relationship with him but he won't force it on Harry. He wants him to be happy and hopes that he'll be with me." Sirius said. "We can't rat Sev out now Remi, I'll even let you move in with me and Harry to help me not mess everything up, since Sev once again reminded me of my status of world's biggest dunderhead. Just be warned that Sev will be around too, so you'll have to bare with us shagging like rabbits but I'll have Dumbledore think that last night was a drunken night and that I did what I did back then, not in a stupid attempt to keep him but as a stupid attempt to get him and that this time around I'm going to try smarter to get into his pants again after my finale success last night and that I'm working on wooing him. Not that I really need to since we weren't really drunk and he seems to be still be just as much into me as I'm into him."

"Let me guess," Remus said, "To stay in the loop on plans and to have an excuse for Sev to be...,"

"Severus." Sirius interrupted.

"I beg your pardon?" Remus asked confused, actually looking around if he hadn't noticed the man show up. It was usually very unlikely for anyone, but Severus, who was probably the only one better in sneaking up then the marauders, and had managed it on occasion.

"His names Severus," Sirius explained, "I'm the only one who gets to call him Sev and even I'm not 100% sure that I'm allowed to do it again."

"Whatever," Remus said rolling his eyes at his lovesick friend before continuing, "What I meant to say is that it will give him an excuse to be around Harry during the summer without interfering too much with his 'I'm so in love with Lily'- act. And that way he can also report to Harry's father if there is anything going on. It also will give you a reason to see him now and stay in the loop about what is going on in Harry's life. Right?"

"Right on all points." Sirius grinned, "Why is everyone around me smarter than me?"

"Get used to it my friend." Remus chuckled, "You'll be hard pressed to find someone less smart."

"Hey." Sirius said but started to laugh when Remus did, certain that his friend didn't really mean it. Neither him nor Sev would give him a second glance if they really believed that.

In the mean time Severus reported to Harry's father about the developments and after assuring them that both Sirius and Remus will stay on Harry's side no matter what will happen he added, "I have an idea about the situation with Neville." None of them, including Harry and Hermione, had dared to talk to the boy about his parentage yet. They all knew that he hated Bellatrix even more than Harry hated his father and doubted that Neville would be as forgiving as Harry and less rational as Hermione. On top of that he also seemed to be less than happy about his own living arrangements as Harry and Hermione had mentioned during the last week and something had to be done about that too, and in his case there wasn't a loyal mutt around to save the boy. Severus had heard about Neville's accidental magic kicking in when he was pushed out of a window and bounced around. Such a stunt could have caused serious harm, if not kill him, if he hadn't had any magic to act up of if his magic just hadn't acted up. Also the fact that he was as shy and nervous as he was didn't bode to well with Bellatrix and she too kept thinking about ways to remove her son from that woman's care but they still hadn't any idea how to. "I know that Cruciatus can cause lasting nerve damage but I never heard of a case as bad as the Longbottoms." He looked towards Bella. "Did you do something else to them? Something that might be reversible if you know what to do?"

"Maybe." She said arrogantly. "But even if I wanted to I couldn't risk it. If Dumbledore knows that I know about my son, he'll know we know about Harry and Hermione too, at the very least he'll fear we assume about Harry. And even though from what I heard Neville is far from being really happy with his grandmother, it doesn't sound quite as deary as Harry's situation." They all knew that she still didn't like to leave the boy there. Severus had heard her mumble about it a few times, once saying "I wish I could just reverse it" and due to the tone she used, like she was upset that she couldn't do it right now and had to stop her from doing just that. If there had been no way to do it, the thought would have been depressing in the current situation. They all knew that if they were okay, they would get their son back and that problem would be gone at least but there was no way for her to do it that wouldn't risk the twins. At least none she knew yet.

"You could have found out differently about him. It might prove to us that the twins are alive but not who it is. It would make us hesitant to attack any family with a child in that age." Severus said. "And really how high are the odds that both kids died and were switched?"

"But how could she have found out?" Voldemort questioned, not liking to take a risk to his children not even for Bella's son, who was his godson.

"We just have to search the woods around the old Longbottom place." Severus explained. "Sirius kind of dropped the hint that there is a grave for the real Neville. And by the way apparently Frank and Alice weren't too keen on having a target on the boy. Just like the Potters didn't want to take in my brother in fear of the danger it would pose to him. Dumbledore threatened to abandon them to a muggle orphanage though and that's why they gave in. The Potters wanted both twins after that but Dumbledore deemed it too dangerous. We could assume that it would be your little girl if some girl suddenly appeared there."

"I will leave the choice to you Bella, since it is your son and if you make it believable to have found that grave then I guess it is save enough for my children." Voldemort said.

"Dumbledore knows who Neville is anyway." Bella said, "And he needs a proper home nearly as much as Harry and he wouldn't accept me, no matter what I said or did, so I guess I have to go and walk around that forests leaving evidence that I was there. Severus already mentioned that I'm still searching so it won't be too surprising or sudden even. It will rather secure his position as a spy. I won't need help to do it. I'll get onto it right away. Severus, please warn Harry and Hermione and ask them too look out for him, if his life changes so drastically, he might be too much. Even if it is in a positive way, since he'll have his so called parents back. On top of that I don't know how the Longbottoms will react towards him after what happened and them knowing that he is MY son. Maybe the healers won't even let them go and have their son right away but in case they do, I'd like to have his friends aware that his parents might be cruel so they keep an eye on him."

She left soon after and a couple of "point me" spells around that small patch of woodlands later she found the grave, including a little stone with the boy´s name and date of birth and death. She took it seeing that the boy had died just a day before her little baby had been taken. She knew how it felt to loose a son thanks to them but apparently they knew the feeling too. Knew how crazy it could make someone and still they had done this to her, but then again, she knew how crazy it must have made them. Clearly enough to follow Dumbledore's plan. With a sigh she waited there until nightfall. Once the sun had set she disillusioned herself and apparated towards St Mungo's. Once there she sneaked in and set out to find the Longbottoms. Once there she warded the room including a "notice me not" spell and a silencing spell on the door before making herself visible again and reverse the spell she had hidden under countless cruciatuses. She waited for the pair to orient themselves and recognize her presence in the room they were in. They stared at each other for a moment before looking at her, clearly noticing the aging in both each other as well as her. "What have you done to us, you monster?"

"Monster." She mumbled and the sound was a strange mix between amusement and despair that caused their faces change form fear to surprise. Her own face was probably no better than her voice. They weren't armed while she had a wand in her hand, even if it was currently pointed towards the floor giving them every reason to be afraid. Bellatrix's other hand held the stone and she wondered if they already recognized it or not. "You're still daring to call me a monster after I found this." She held it up and the Longbottoms stared at her face. It was pure torture to just look into that pale face that clearly stood our from the darkness and the black hair and dress surrounding it. Bella saw on their faces that they knew what stone she showed them, even though the room was only sparely lit by the city lights through the windows. "You stole my son and told me you killed him. I thought he was dead. You knew how that felt and still you made me think my only little boy was dead. I wanted to kill your son that night. I made you go crazy with a spell to give me time and go find the boy and kill your son like you did mine before lifting it and make you feel what I did, make you live with the knowledge that he's dead because of what you did to me."

Both Longbottoms paled drastically in fear for that sweet little boy. He had been so nice and happy in the short time they had him. "Please, tell me you didn't" Alice said not able to bear the thought of that boy that had become a second son to her to be dead too.

"I couldn't" Bella said, "I saw him a week later, still a baby, and I couldn't make me do it. He was all smiles just like my little baby and I couldn't do it. So I left you here crazy withering away. Hoping against hope that you had lied to me and that I one day would find my baby and now this." Her voice started to raise and she was glad to have put up the silencing wards and notice me not to make sure they would stay undisturbed. "Now I find out that my sweet little boy hates me for torturing his believed parents. I hear that my sweet little boy was thrown out of a window by our family because they feared him to be a squid and wanted to scare some magic out of him. It's dumb luck my baby survived your lot but still it's me he hates. He fears his grandmother who raised him and there is nothing I can do to save him because he hates me for what YOU made me do." Bellatrix could feel the tears running down her face but didn't move to wipe them away, she just dropped the grave stone she held and said, "If I ever hear that my son is lacking even a single thing I will come back and kill you and take him, no matter how much he'll hate and fear me. If there is no way to make him happy I'd at least make sure he's safe, is that understood?"

The Longbottoms simply nodded in shock of the desperate and tortured look on that mothers face, knowing that it was all their fault. After that the witch disillusioned herself again and cancelled the wards before leaving the same way she had come.

The Longbottoms stared at the spot they had last seen her before suddenly taking action and trying to pack their things. It's a good thing their body had been left able to move a little or they would have been too weak to do so, but since it had only been their mind that had been gone they were physically fine. They had fragments of memories from that time, now that it was quiet and they could think about it. Nothing clear, but they did have a boy´s sad face in it and knew that it was Neville. Their little boy, or rather, Bellatrix's little boy to whom they apparently had done such a great dis-justice. They had to find a way to make up for it. The healers found them packing and tried to stop them but they refused to be reasoned with and claimed to need to be with their son. Since they seemed to be clear in mind and in the end promised not to live with their son alone for the near future in case of a relapse, they were allowed to go and went towards Frank's mother and started to plan to see their son as soon as possible and find out just how the boy had been treated, especially since Frank's mother had always known the whole truth about Neville being Bellatrix's son. They could only pray that she hadn't punished the boy for his mothers actions.

Severus managed to get a written warning to Hermione attached to the potions-essay he returned that day. So it came to no surprise to the golden trio when Neville was pulled out of class the next day by no one other than the Headmaster himself.

They were worried though when he didn't return. None of them knew that he had flooed home for the day to be with his parents. Nor that said parents had decided to tell the boy everything they knew without sugarcoating anything. They did say that they loved him and blamed neither him nor his mother for what she had done and that he should think about forgiving her too since she clearly loved him just as much as they did. It had all been a bit much for Neville but he returned to Hogwarts late that night. It was past curfew when a pale and slightly shaking boy entered his dormitory and dropped to his bed after changing and erecting a silencing ward around his bed before he hid under his blanked. Harry and Ron had stayed awake and saw the form under the covers shake. With one look at each other they got out of their beds and hurried as silently as they could towards their distraught friend. They climbed into the bed on either side of him and wiggled under the covers to while Neville tried to calm himself after noticing them. "Don't worry Nev. I kind of know how you feel, so don't worry and just let it all out." Harry said.

"I doubt it." Neville mumbled knowing from his parents that the other boy had no idea and that he probably couldn't just blurt out 'or do you know that you're the dark lords son and all your life had been a bloody lie?'

"Trust me. I probably know more than you." Harry said.

"Make that probably a definite." Ron said, "He can't know about Hermione."

"Hermione?" Neville asked too confused for the moment to cry, "What about her?"

"Before we get to that," Harry asked, "What do you know?"

"I'm not sure how much I should say?" Neville said. "I really don't want to shock you."

"Then let's start with your parents," Harry said, "We'll work up from there."

"You know that there is something to work up from?" Neville asked surprised

"You'd be surprised how much gets past our omnipotent Headmaster." Ron chuckled. "Guess that sentence disproves his omnipotent but hey, he's still a wannabe all knowing god."

Neville chuckled a little, all worry that he couldn't talk to any of his friends gone. He had been so sure that those few that would listen to him wouldn't be able to hear him talk angrily about Dumbledore for causing this mess and those that wouldn't mind the Dummydore talk he longed for wouldn't like to be seen with a Gryffindork. "I'm not really Neville Longbotten. How's that for a start?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "But did you know that your real mum is my real godmother?"

"No." Neville said. "How did you know?"

"My big bro told me." Harry replied.

"You mean he had two sons?" Neville said. "I knew about your missing sister, sorry by the way, but you've got a bro too?"

"Half- brother on my mom's side, so no, your godfather has only me as a son and Hermione as a daughter which I guess explains what Ron meant before but your parents couldn't have known about my sis. About my bro though they should have known. Might not have thought it important enough I guess." Harry mused.

"Should have mentioned it though." Ron said, "Imagine what would happen if Neville had talked to him to get to know about his mom?"

"Yeah, right." Harry deadpanned, "Like he'd ever freely walk up to my bro and say what? 'Hey Sev, sorry about all the messes I always made in potions I just never knew I was really a snake and supposed to do better and by the way would you please pass on my fondest regards to my possibly crazy mom and care to let me know if she really is all that crazy?"

"Who's Sev anyway?" Neville asked, not having heard of a snake called Sev and wondered why he should care about exploding cauldrons in Snape's class?

"Oh be careful," Ron whispered frighted, "He might let Harry get away with shortening his name with nothing else than a grumbled complaint but I doubt we normal mortals are quite as lucky. But to answer you, he means" And now he started to sound like a ring master at a boxing match "The one, the only, the scary potions-master, the greasy dungeon bat of Hogwarts in person, him who is the single undefeated scariest professor to ever walk the halls..."

"Stop right there." Harry interrupted. "You forgot Umbitch, she beat him, at least in my book she did, so Sev at the very least lost that undefeated part of scariest professor to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts. But yeah I mean professor Severus Snape when I say Sev and I get away with it at least in private because I'm is bro. I can't call him that in public because Dumbledore isn't supposed to know that we know but to get back to what's really important, the undefeated part..." Harry pretended to whip his eye and added with a sad note to his voice, "My poor, poor brother. However will he survive the defeat?"

All three laughed and Neville could hardly believe that he was indeed laughing and feeling much better already. It was really good to be back with his friends and he was unbelievably happy that they stood by him. "By the way, Neville," Ron said, "I really hope you're not trying to replace me and steal Harry and Hermione from my hard fought membership in the golden trio, just to have a shadow trio or darkness trio? I don't mind adding a spot for you and make us a quartet, just please you've been playing with them since infancy I'd never be abler to beat that."

"What about Draco?" Harry asked. "He used to be best buddies with me, my sis and Nev before Dumbledore came along."

"Oh no." Ron said shocked, "You're not going to add him to the mix, are you? Honestly Harry you were like what? Half a year? It's not like you or your sis or even Nev ever could have said hey, we want to be friends with a Malfoy."

"But wouldn't it be mean to just leave him out?" Harry asked, sounding honest but couldn't really fight the grin and hid it by lowering his head enough to have Neville in Ron's line of view of his face. "And our group could get a lot more popular with a nice piece of eye candy carefully placed around us for decorative purposes."

Neville grinned at the teasing look in Harry's eyes while Ron said, "You're taking the piss on me mate that's so not fair. You see Neville, you're just back in the lope for like a few seconds and I'm the punching bag."

"Poor Ron." Neville chuckled but I have to agree, "Draco would be a more fetching piece of eye candy than you. So if it had to be a quartet you'd need to worry about him stealing your spot."

"All right all right," Ron grumbled, "Just to be safe let's all agree to not agree on any number for members okay? I still don't think we should let Malfoy in though."

"I must say I kind of agree." Neville said. "I don't really like him either."

"How about we wait and see? He hadn't picked on any of us since he knew and even held open a classroom door or two for me." Harry mused. He had noticed the change in the blonds behavior a few days ago when Draco had shown him that charming smile of his that could probably make millions of girls drop in a dead faint at seeing it. "Maybe he'll change."

"He held open a door for you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah why?" Harry asked.

"Next you're going to tell us that he smiled charmingly at you." Neville joked.

"Well," Harry said but stopped himself at their look.

Ron and Neville grinned at each other before saying "Harry and Draco sitting in a tree K*I*S*S*I*N*G!"

"Shut up." Harry said turning the darkest shade of red ever. "Or I swear I'll say that same sentence and just change the names to Ron and Hermione."

"That'll shut him up but not me." Neville said with an amused smile.

"Since when are you so evil?" Harry asked in mock surprise.

"Always." Neville said haughtily, "I just stopped bothering to hide it since it runs in the family anyway."

Harry mock glared at the other boy but then said, "In that case I also say it with Neville and Luna."

"Harry!" Neville said with a bright blush. "You're positively evil."

"Yeah, I know." Harry said sounding proud of himself. "I got that from my dad."

"Don't let Dummydore hear that. He'd be furious." Neville grinned.

"Hey that's a new one not fair." Hermione's voice was heard from outside of the blanked cacone they had made for themselves. "I want my own evil nickname for the bastard too if Neville get's one."

"Sorry sis, you'll have to think of one like the rest of us." Harry grinned

"What are your names for him?" Neville asked.

"I call him Dumblebore and Ron Dumbledork." Harry said, "But sometimes we switch and Hermione says both too."

"How about we all just call him Dummyboredork." Neville suggested and Harry and Hermione laughed while Ron was staring at Hermione since she first appeared.

"Hermione." He said right in the middle of their laughter. "This is the boys dorm and it's the middle of the night, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was worried about Neville and wanted to see if he is finally back and if he's okay?" She replied "And after listening long enough to hear him insult Dummyboredork I thought it safe to assume that he's all the way in the lope by now."

"He is." Harry confirmed.

"But this is the boys dorm and Neville's bed and you're, well," Ron stumbled, "You're kind of like a girl."

"Kind of LIKE a girl?" Hermione asked outraged. And with that the two of them started to bicker while Harry and Neville just rolled their eyes and waited it out. Or rather let their murmured fighting lull them to sleep.

About half an hour later Hermione said, "Oh look, Ron. Don't they look adorable."

"They do." Ron said, "Wait here, I've got an idea." With that Ron disappeared and ran towards the dorm of the fourth year boys and woke Collin up. "Mate I need your camera."

"Why?" Collin mumbled sleepily.

"Harry, it's too adorable I need to keep that for further generations, trust me, just borrow it and make sure that Draco Malfoy sees the pic circulate the school way before Harry does" Ron explained "And in return you get to keep a copy since I am using your camera and you're the one developing the picture anyway, right?"

"You had me after Harry and it's too adorable." Collin already got out his camera excitedly. "Just make sure that you don't break it and I get it developed tomorrow before breakfast, okay?"

"Great, mate." Ron replied and took the offered camera and hurried back to make a picture of Harry snuggled up closely to Neville and holding the other boy gently.

"What the hell are you up to Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I have to get that to Malfoy." Ron explained. "Harry mentioned that he's starting to hold open doors and hinted at a charming smile of Draco's with a dark blush. I really hope I'm wrong but if there is a chance that Harry might have a crush on that git I've got to help him and a bit of jealousy might speed things up."

"You really should stay out of that." Hermione said but knew from experience that it was pointless to talk sense into Ron and the picture was already taken and with Collins camera too boot. She went back into the bed she had to vacated for Ron to make that picture and ignored his undignified complains about girls in boys dorms in favor of some much needed sleep. Needless to say that Seamus and Dean were rather shocked at what like an orgy they must have slept through.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Well Draco's so called move wasn't so big yet but at least he's trying to leave a different impression on Harry for now but more importantly, will Hermione or Harry be able to stop the picture from going around school or will Draco really see it and if he does, how do you think he'll react? Will Ron's plan really be helpful or not?


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for the reviews and everything else. And I hope you'll like the move Draco will make on Harry at the end of the chapter and his reaction to it. Have fun!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

By lunchtime the whole castle was not only talking about the picture but all the Gryffindors as well as some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws knew about the fact that Ron and Hermione had been in the same bed that Harry and Neville had been in on the picture, of course with said 'couple'"

Luckily for Ron, Draco only got the picture by that time. To say that he was furious was an understatement. How dare that good for nothing wannabe squid try and steal his Harry? He didn't care that it was Bellatrix's son nor that he was his cousin. On the contrary, the fact that they were related made it all worse. Draco had started to court the boy and he knew for a fact that a lot of students had noticed that he had laid a claim on Harry and was sure that Neville must know too. At least Harry must know and he'd never said that he disliked the attention he got from Draco and still he went to bed with that bloody good for nothing potions-disaster-waiting-to-happen.

Draco couldn't wait for lunch. He'd rip that boy apart, he didn't care if his aunt would go berserk on him, he wanted revenge. "Longbottom." He growled once he had reached the Gryffindor table in the great hall and gotten close enough to said monstrosity to be heard. Once again that little disaster-on-legs dared to be squeezed in next to Harry. He probably had squished in between the two boys. Maybe already knowing about the twins and that Hermione wasn't a thread like Ron might turn out to be. "I'm challenging you to a duel."

"A what?" The boy squeaked. "Why? I didn't do anything. Harry, help me."

"Scared to fight your own battles Longbottom?" Draco drawled. "You don't deserve him, you spineless little imp."

"What is he talking about?" Neville whispered to Harry but Ron pulled him closer to him and whispered something to the boy before Neville once again squeaked and then ran from his spot to the other side of Hermione than Harry was and begged, "I take it back Hermione, you've got to help me not Harry, Draco's going to rip me apart."

Ron just chuckled while Harry looked confused and asked "What is this about?" He looked angrily towards Malfoy and added "And I even defended you last night and said you could be nice."

"Harry," Hermione replied, "Just forget this ever happened for now Ron did a prank and that's why Draco is acting that way." After that she grinned towards Malfoy. "Listen Draco, Harry is a hopeless dunderhead that just didn't get the memo yet and about that pic, it's a long story but trust me, it´s most certainly not what it appears to be. So how about you and me have a little chat?" She draped an arm around his shoulders before she started to explain, "Okay Draco, yesterday Neville found out about that little secret and we all just talked a little about it all and fell asleep so nothing is going on. But more importantly, holding open doors and a charming smile every now and then just won't cut it in this case. No matter how charming your smile might be. I think you can blame the way he was raised for it but Harry really doesn't get it when..."

Harry had no idea what else his sister was telling the blond boy since they had put too much distance between them, so he just looked from Ron to Neville and back before asking, "Would someone care to explain?"

"I only tried to help!" Ron defended himself.

"But you could have killed me that way." Neville complained.

"Killed you how?" Harry asked loud enough for at least half the table to hear. "I don't get anything. Why was Draco acting so strange? I really thought he might be nicer now and what on earth did he mean with Neville not deserving him? Him WHO? And Ron, what the hell did Hermione mean with that picture isn't what it looks like? What picture and what the bloody hell did it look like?"

Everyone on the table started laughing and the whole story was quickly spread around Hogwarts and even reached the ears of Harry's older brother before dinner, making sure that Sirius would be told that he currently wasn't the biggest dunderhead in the world. And considering that Severus already knew that Sirius' sneaking skills were clearly still on a very high standard, he'd hear about it soon.

The rest of the week passed quietly. Harry noticed that Draco was being nice again after that incident with Neville. At least most of the time. He did occasionally make fun of Harry by saying silly things like "I really like your hair." Harry had just rolled his eyes at that clearly ironical statement. Not that he had believed the other ones Draco had made about Harry's eyes or the fact that he looked really fit. That one had probably been to make fun of his Quidditch skills too.

Harry also still went to the Occlumency lessons but was being accompanied by Hermione and they spent most of that time, or to be honest, all of that time was spent talking about their past. Both brothers were reluctant to give up any details about their home life during their childhood though, but they had enough of other topics to talk about and slowly got to know each other better. By Friday both Hermione and Harry were very worried about Hermione's meeting with the dark Lord the next day while Ron was strangely calm, considering that he himself and Harry had insisted that he'd join Hermione for protection. Neither of the siblings trusted their father yet. They did believe by now that Sev was okay and at the worst brain washed by the dark Lord but clearly not truly evil. They still wouldn't spill all their secrets yet, but they did trust him to be there should they need him.

Even though Ron had seemed calm the night before, on Saturday Hermione waited for ages in the common room for Ron to get down. They had agreed to leave early to avoid Harry from sneaking away before them and hadn't even told Harry that they'd meet the dark Lord before lunch rather than after. Little did she know that Ron was already on his way to the shrieking shack until she checked the map that Harry had to hand to her the night before for safety reasons and then ran after the stubborn boy.

Ron was still alone looking towards the clocked figure that had his face hidden under a hood when he reached the inside of the shrieking shack. He wasn't really surprised about the hood, considering how Harry had described the man's face. "Who are you?" the man asked.

"I'm Ron Weasley, sir." Ron replied, "I'm best friends with Harry and Hermione. I came before her to make sure that this wasn't a trick. And before we speak any further let me warn you that she'll never trust you if I don't return safely, so please keep that in mind before deciding to kill me for what I'm asking next." Rot took a deep breath and closed his eyes before saying, "I would like you to hand over your wand. I know your wandless magic is good too but that way I at least have a sporting chance to protect her. I won't let her reach you unless you do."

It was quiet for a moment while Ron waited for an Avada Kedavra only to hear Hermione say, "Honestly Ron, such a request does you no good if you don't keep your eyes open to see him hand over his wand and take it."

Ron opened his eyes too look at the girl in the door just like the hooded figure had turned his face, still holding out his wand towards the red headed boy. "Keep your wand, I'm fine knowing that you would have passed it to him, and Ron, next time tell me before risking your life so I can take care of killing you myself, okay?"

"Are you always saying death treats?" The dark Lord asked, sounding amused before pulling down his hood and surprising the two teenagers with his rather human looking face.

"I guess Severus did a good job fixing you up then?" Hermione mused. "I also assume that Wormtail had messed up the original potion? I looked up the guys potions marks after hearing about your looks back at the end of forth grade. Wasn't easy, but I found out that he never managed to get into a NEWT level class, no surprise there since he only had a T in his OWL's."

"I would have checked it in advance as well," her father replied not sounding upset and using the wand he had been allowed to keep to turn some of the ripped excuses for furniture into proper and more comfortable seating for the three of them. "But the lack of a body made it harder for me to do though."

Hermione was quiet for a moment and the guys in the room assumed that she didn't know what to say and then she just gave a sigh and said, "I really should have fought him harder."

Both boy and man looked confused while Hermione looked towards Ron and then rolled her eyes since he clearly didn't get what she meant. "Whatever. Why did you set the Basilisk free in the school back in your day and why blame it on Hagrid?"

The man gave the same explanation as Severus had, adding a few details including that he had repaid Myrtle's parents later on for the funeral. He said he knew that wasn't making it excusable but he knew that nothing in the world could replace their daughter, so he had decided to at least make sure there wasn't a financial loss since that was the only loss he could cover. He also explained without prompting what he had been trying to accomplish and after her complain about taking muggleborns from their family on principle, he agreed saying that Dumbledore had at least made him see the fault in that part of his plan. But that he still thinks that the children need to be at least monitored and even after coming to Hogwarts all kids should be checked for injuries or signs of neglect or abuse after every stay at home. He also said that after hearing about Neville's treatment through Severus he thought that also magical children should be watched. Maybe they should be forced to have the child seen by a healer regularly to make sure that they weren't harmed in any way. One that is good in Legilimens might be good too since it is nearly impossible to hide abuse in the mind and that Severus had been quite impressed by his son for succeeding in that and assumes his incompetence in fighting him lies there as well. He explains to Hermione that Harry might be too focused on hiding special things to focus on fighting Severus' attempts of intruding the rest. "And that's why Severus is only talking to you two now. There is no point in continuing until Harry stops hiding the abuse that is clearly taking place from what you told your oldest brother." Voldemort finished his speech having explained quite a lot and it was getting closer to lunch.

"Blimey," Ron mumbled, "Even I'm starting to trust that guy, Hermione."

"I'm not convinced yet." She replied "And I really DON'T want Harry anywhere near him yet. But" She sighs, "I'm starting to think that there is a chance Harry wasn't just gullible and that we could maybe trust you, given time of course. But since you talked about the abuse, do you have a plan to prevent Harry from having to return?"

"Everything is set in motion." He replied, "Harry will not go back there that much is certain."

"I hope the Dursley's won't be harmed." She reminded, "Not that I would mind all that much, I'd probably be more upset that I couldn't hurt them personally than really angry they were killed or anything. But Harry would really be upset if there was any lasting damage done to them."

Ron chuckled for a moment, "You know Hermione, I always thought that we just had a bad influence on you but now I'm realizing that it was just your genes acting up."

"Probably both." Hermione joked with the red head. "I guess the way I was raised stopped my evil side from showing and now that you two ruined all of that hard work, I'm turning absolutely murderous."

"Yeah, right." Ron chuckled and the dark Lord smiled a little at the happy look on his daughters face and the easy mood in the room. "But we should head back soon. If Harry starts to miss us before lunch he might show up to make sure we didn't come alone."

"I thought that was the plan?" The older man asked.

"Ours yeah." Hermione replied. "But my little brother is simply incapable of listening to anything, no matter how reasonable it is and he is WAY overprotective to the point of being ANNOYING."

Voldemort raised a confused eyebrow the way Hermione put the emphasis on the words and he started to wonder if she thought Harry within hearing distance already. "But even though Ron is right, there is something I would like to ask you." All male in the room were surprised to see a blush spread on Hermione's face. "Well, Harry mentioned a lullaby he had remembered you sing to him in one of those lessons with Severus and he still thought that it was James or Siri or someone at the time but later I heard that our mother had written a different song for all of her children and that he had remembered you sing that lullaby. Meaning I have my own lullaby but can't even remember it. And well, I love music anyway and I thought, that maybe, since Harry said that you had such a nice voice in that memory, well, would you sing it for me? Just this once, I know I'm too old for a lullaby but I'd just...well..."

"I understand very well." He replied, smiling fondly at his daughter, "The last time I sang anything was when I sang you and your brother to sleep. Do you only want to hear yours or both of them? They can be combined. Even with Severus' one added at the front. Since you were born before Harry yours would be added after Severus' and followed by Harry's."

"Just mine for now please." She said. "I want to get Harry to sing his, if he remembers from that memory, and my older brother's one I'd like to hear from him at least once too."

"He's a good singer." Voldemort said, "He's as good as your mother was."

After that he started to sing Hermione's song for her and everyone in the room was quiet and afterwards Hermione gave another sigh and then said discreetly getting her wand ready just in case, "Oh what the heck, Harry, I really want to hear your song too...please?"

"I have no idea if I can sing, Hermione." Harry said and took off the invisibility coat he had managed to talk Hermione into leaving with him claiming that he wanted to sneak off to Hogsmeade and get them some butterbeer for after her chat with their father and that he'd be bored if he didn't have something to do while they were gone.

"Blimey Harry." Ron complained. "Since when are you here?"

"He was there before me." She replied "Possibly before you. I had noticed that he wasn't in his bed this morning, when I noticed that you where nearly at the entrance hall, and feared that he might have gone here ahead of time, guessing my plan of coming during the morning rather than the afternoon as we told him. So I had looked around at the start and I saw that there were a few patches without dust and was sure that Harry had made sure of that to avoid footprints or a noticeable lack of dust in just one corner."

"I can't hide anything from you sis, can I?" Harry asked.

"Nope, you can't." Hermione said, "And now start singing."

"I told you I don't know if I can." Harry told her.

"Why not?" She asked, "You must have tried at some point."

Harry blushed he didn't feel like pointing out more flaws of the Dursley's care after the talk he had overheard before. "Well, I never was all that into music."

"Harry," Hermione said in a deadpan, "You're the worst liar ever. And now the truth. Where you afraid of making the noise at home because of the Dursley's?"

"Yeah." Harry mumbled with a blush.

"What about school?" Hermione asked, curious what had stopped him from trying there. "You must have had music classes in that muggle primary school you went to."

"Yes but..." Harry mumbled something that no one could hear. And Hermione doubted that even Remus would have been able too.

"Speak up already I'm not going to let you off the hook anyway and I will notice if you lie to me, so save us all the time and just get it over with." Hermione reasoned much to her father's amusement. He might not like hearing about his son's abuse and to find further prove for that but he really liked to watch the twins interactions.

With a sigh Harry gave up and said, "They hated it when I was better at something than their Dudders and he's REALLY bad at singing so I had to make sure I was even worse. We both were excused from singing ever since."

Everyone in the room glared for a while until Hermione felt sorry for her brother who looked really uncomfortable in this situation. "We'll never know if you can unless you try, so try."

Harry looked at her excited face for awhile but then mumbled "Okay. But I don't know the whole song. I only know that part of it."

"How about I start to sing and you sing along what you know." His father offered to help him get over his shyness.

"Okay." Harry agreed reluctantly.

He enjoyed listening to his father at first but quickly got to the point he recognized and with a sigh and closed eyes he started to sing along, quietly enough to hardly be heard over his father's voice. His father's voice got more quiet and Harry tried to dare and sing louder to be heard over it. After all Hermione had asked him to sing it, wanting to hear his voice this time so he'd try for her unless she stopped him telling him that he should stay excused from music. Harry got more quiet again towards the end of what he knew and his father noticed and took over again, singing the rest for his son.

"Blimey Harry." Ron mumbled after a short moment of silence that started when the man had finished the song, "You've got to sing something during lunch or dinner when Malfoy is around. I'd love to see his face."

Voldemort chuckled, he had heard about the prank with the picture and since Neville hadn't been harmed even Bellatrix was amused about it.

"Ron, honestly." Hermione sounded outraged again. "We're his children, what the hell is your excuse for that level of evilness?"

"I've been growing up with Fred and Gorge." Ron deadpanned.

Hermione and Harry stared at him until Harry asked, "Am I allowed to tell them what you said?"

"Why not." Ron said, "They'd probably be proud of it."

"Should I know those two?" the man asked wondering if they would make good death eaters.

"I wouldn't risk that." Hermione said guessing at the reason for his question, "They might be handy to have in a fight, but they're not worth the pranks you'd have to endure around them. They stop from no one, probably not even you."

"Definitely not him." Ron said, "I bet they'd consider him a challenge and that would make him their favorite target."

"They don't prank me." Harry said grinning.

"I've noticed." Ron grumbled slightly sore about the fact, "I even asked them at the start of the term why they never prank you but they only said that at first they thought you'd look to skinny, shy and underweight and had to put some muscle on so they decided to leave you for later when you had a sporting chance of getting back at them. Then you became their Quidditch star and couldn't be pranked while in the team to ensure that you'd stay in top condition which is why Oliver hadn't been pranked since joining the team. The same can be said for the girls on the team, remember? And now they said they had even more reason never to prank you but refused to tell me."

Harry looked sad all of a sudden and then said, "I gave them the winnings last year. I just didn't want to keep it all after, what happened."

His friends looked at him worriedly. "It's not your fault, Harry." Hermione said knowing him enough to guess why he looked so upset.

"I talked him into taking that cup with me. If I hadn't done then he'd still be..." Harry started.

"Wait a minute." Voldemort said, "Did I get that right just now? Are you seriously blaming yourself for that boys death, the one that showed up with you in that graveyard while I'M sitting here and don't get blamed?" Harry blushed a little but didn't say anything. "Harry honestly, blame me, for ordering it, blame Wormtail for doing it. Hell, blame Dumbledore for getting you into that position in the first place, he could have pulled you out. There is a fail safe. Minors are not allowed to enter magically binding contracts without permission and because of that their guardians CAN pull them out of that. All it would have taken was one signature from those Dursley's and I'm sure he could have forced them to sign if necessary. You can also blame that man for getting me that angry and murderous in the first place by taking you away or for placing you with the Potters and constantly trowing you right in front of my wand but NEVER blame yourself for trying to share the victory with him just because it ended the way it did. Harry seriously, you couldn't possibly have seen that coming, never mind have done anything about it. So quit beating yourself up for trying to do the right thing and being a good friend just because everyone else screwed it up for you. And for what it's worse, I've never been this sorry for causing someones death then I am now seeing you, my innocent son, blame himself for something I did and I promise you I will try to avoid killing innocents at the very least. And I'll do that only for you. So please, stop blaming yourself."

"Good try." Hermione said rolling her eyes at her brother while Harry looked thoughtful, "Harry might stop for all of three seconds. But keep trying father, we might yet get him to see that he isn't the cause of everything bad happening around him."

"He's rather the cause of all the good things happening." Ron added. "Without Harry, Hermione would have died in her first year here in Hogwarts, because of the troll you let in while possessing Quirrell" Ron pointed out with a sidelong look towards the older man, "Harry, you also saved my sisters life, you got us to win the house cup more then once, the Quidditch cup you are the best friend I ever had and I really doubt anyone else has such a great friend because it sure as hell isn't easy to be such an awesome friend, I know I failed you multiple times, and still you're like a brother to me forgiving me again and again. You made my mom notice me more because you're what made me special when I was the only one that didn't have some quirk. You protected Neville from Malfoy and all the other bullies, you make so many people around you strive to do better just by being there."

Harry smiled a little with a dark blush on his face "Thanks guys, but I really think we should change the topic now."

Hermione just rolled her eyes at her brothers reaction to positive attention before she did him the favor and changed the topic. "Oh yeah I nearly forgot, Neville asked me to ask you to pass this to Bellatrix." She got out a letter and held it out to her father. "He's worried of the owl being interfered with and would rather pass it on this way. I think he also wants to meet her but doesn't dare to say it yet. Maybe she and his dad could write him back and give him some hope. He thinks that his grandmother hated him all that time and just tried not to show it. He really needs to hear that he's loved."

"I'll make sure he hears from them soon and Bellatrix would do nothing rather than see him. The same goes for his father. He hasn't spoken all that much since his son's gone and is still very depressed. Bella is getting worse again too," He explained, "She's still assuming that Neville hates her."

"He doesn't." Hermione replied, "He used to think that she was more evil than you but he gets what was going on now and why she did what she did. Even his adoptive parents had advised him to forgive her and I think he did, he's just afraid of rejection."

"Bella will write him soon and get that thought out of his head for sure." He replied with certainty in his voice. "But I find myself reluctant to leave you two here. I'm really happy to finally be able to spend time with you and am glad that I got to see both of you."

"You didn't think I'd let my sis come here alone, did you?" Harry asked.

"Next time I'm going to put you into a body bind." Hermione replied.

"Somehow I doubt you would." Voldemort said smiling.

Hermione looked smug while the teenage boys looked at each other for a moment before saying together, "We don't" After that Harry started to tell him about the start of their first big adventure at Hogwarts and how she had put Neville into a body bind without hesitation.

"Seems like she really is my daughter." The dark Lord grinned "I was starting to worry that she was just like her mother."

"Would that have been bad?" She asked.

"Not at all." He replied with a smile, "But it's still nice to know that there is a tiny bit of myself in you. Just like there is a lot of both of us in Harry."

"I'm sorry guys," Ron said "But I am getting kind of hungry and I guess we could always meet up here some other time again right?"

"And then I'll get some food along to stop you from getting bored." Voldemort joked making his children chuckle and Ron grumble a little. "And Harry, I have a present for you. You'll get it tomorrow with the daily prophet."

"I don't read the daily prophet. Too much bullshit in it. If I'd believe anyone being born evil it have to be Skeeter" Harry said with a grin.

"More evil than Dumbledore or me?" Voldemort questioned, "Or do you still think that Dumbledore is truly a good person?"

"I do actually." Harry said and everyone else looked surprised, "I think he made a lot of huge mistakes but I don't think he's evil. Neither do I think that you're truly evil, father. I'm starting to understand you and since I can even understand you, I'm starting to wonder if there is anyone really evil. At the very least, no one is born evil. Circumstances might make us do evil things or something we think is a good thing will turn out evil like me sharing the cup with Cedric."

"What about all the mayhem Dumbledore must have caused to blame it on me." Voldemort asked curious about his son's reasoning, "Are you trying to tell me that was only a mistake too?"

"You said yourself, 'must have caused'" Harry reasoned, "You don't know for sure. I guess it's just as likely that some of your Death Eaters were a little overexcited or enjoyed the mayhem a little too much for their own reasons and believes or troubles. And since there is a very real possibility we shouldn't blame that on Dumbledore. And about him taking us, he might really have thought you cruel enough to hurt us. And with me staying in the tournament, I could be just as easily proud that he believed in me enough to let me stay in it then angry for him about not pulling me out."

"He could have come to help you in the chamber. A phoenix never would have brought you something without his masters knowledge." Voldemort interjected.

"So he can talk?" Harry asked and after a incediolus look from everyone else he grinned, "Thought so, and since he can't, Dumbledore might have misjudged the urgency or the bird himself has suggested to only for himself with the hat. Maybe Dumbledore never knew that he might be needed. I'm actually inclined to give him another chance. And at least keep an open mind. I'd expect you'd understand father, since you yourself asking me to do the same for you, aren't you?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Ron said, "You, my friend, are way to trusting and forgiving."

"I like to think that you can't be too forgiving or trusting." Harry grinned, "It certainly makes life more exciting and happier I think."

They had talked a little more about the possibility that everything evil done in the world might either be a mistake or born from circumstances rather than anyone being truly evil at heart. Due to that the golden trio just about managed to return to the great hall in time for lunch and Hermione told Neville that 'it' is on the way, happy to see a small smile on the boys face. "By the way Harry?" Ron asked as soon as he had seen Draco in the great hall. "Do you know any other songs?"

Harry frowned since Ron had spoken loud enough to have everyone around listening in closely now, "A few other, why?"

"Just curious," Ron asked innocently, "What's your favorite one?"

"You don't know it, it comes from a kids movie Dudley used to love, it sort of got stuck in my head." Harry replied. "And the lyrics gave me hope when I was down."

"What's it called?" Hermione asked with a frown, wondering what song from a movie might have gotten stuck and assuming that it was from some Disney movie. Since those movies rather often had a few songs in them and most of them being part of the story and sometimes saying the feelings of the person. She also knew quite a few that her brother might have related too but doubted that Dudley had been a big fan of a typical girls movies and most of those that she knew were.

"'When you believe' from Prince of Egypt." Harry replied.

Her frown increased a little, "Why am I not surprised?"

He grinned sheepishly while Ron asked, "Why? What kind of song is it."

"Nothing special Ron." Harry blushed, "You'd probably wouldn't like it. It's really rather stupid."

"It's part of a story where a lot of people are freed from slavery they sing about having prayed for that day and stuff when they are leaving into freedom, that's what the song is about." Hermione explained "And for your information Harry, I quite like the song."

"You know it too?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "I bet Dean does as well."

"Sure," Dean said, "It's slightly girly if you ask me but not that bad."

"Not fair I want to know it too Harry." Ron whined, "Have a heart and sing it."

"You sure you want to make him sing here?" Seamus asked. "I never even heard him sing, not even under the shower. What if he can't sing at all?"

"I heard him sing this morning and trust me," Ron said, "He's amazing."

"It's supposed to be sung by two girls mostly and anyway I think I forgot the start of the song." Harry quickly said to get around singing in the great hall without having to refuse Ron and possibly get him upset at him.

Ron looked at Hermione with his best puppy eyes until she sighed and said, "You will regret it but fine." She then took a sip of her drink and started to sing the song by herself. Harry pretended to be so enthralled that he forgot to join in. Hermione noticing his lack of attendance waited until the first refrain was finished and got some food into her mouth right afterwards looking expectantly towards her brother who quickly took over to avoid getting her mad at him too but blushed furiously. Harry was glad that after that one bite Hermione helped by singing along again in the background but now left most of it to him. He kept his eyes closed while singing, trying to remember all the words even the ones that weren't in English and that he had no idea of their meaning. That's why he hadn't noticed the hall silencing or how every single person in the hall was staring towards the two Gryffindors after a little while. Including a blond Slytherin that towards the end of the song also looked around to see all the starstruck girls look at HIS Gryffindor like Christmas had come early. Some of them were even drooling. Harry wasn't completely done when Draco got up from his seat and walked towards Harry. Slightly upset that the last Hogsmeade weekend was just passed but still happy that Harry hadn't gone with Cho like on Valentines day.

He had hoped that after that kissing debacle he had witnessed Harry would distance himself from that crying monstrosity. And luckily he might have seen them talk a few more times but less and less until it had stopped altogether. But now he had even more people that would try to get on his turf than before and had to make sure to get that boy first. By the time Harry had finished singing, Draco stood next to him and before anyone could wake out of the music induced trance he spoke, not caring that in the utter silence in the room everyone would have heard him even if he had whispered so he didn't even bother to try and keep it down. It would only make him look afraid of rejection, which truth be told he was but refused to admit. "Harry Potter." He said as steady as he could and was nearly scared of his plan when those Avada Kedavra green eyes focused on him in surprise. Harry clearly hadn't noticed Draco walking up to him. With a deep sigh Draco took all his courage together, which admittedly wasn't all that much, "Would you do me the honer and join me for a picnic by the lake tonight for dinner?"

Harry's jaw dropped and he stared at the blond boy in front of him. He was speechless for so long that Draco started to fidget and the first people started to whisper. Hermione took that as her que to whisper to her brother "Say yes already for crying out bloody loud you're torturing that poor boy!"

"What?" Harry asked turning to her for a split second before looking back to Draco saying, "Oh right, sure yes I'd love to. What time?"

"If seven would suit you I'd like to meet you in the entrance hall." Draco replied, relieved that Harry had accepted. Even if the time was too late or too soon he could adapt that but Harry had agreed and the whole school had heard.

"Sure, why not?" Harry replied with a shrug.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you then." Draco stated before leaving to get prepared for the spontaneous date.

"I wonder what he wants from me?" Harry mumbled once the noise level had risen to a more normal level for the great hall during lunch. None of them had noticed the look Dumbledore had sent Severus nor the little nod the man gave the older one to ensure that Dumbledore wouldn't feel the need to interfere himself.

"Gee I wish I knew." Ron rolled his eyes "I'd rather like to know why he hadn't acted like a jealous git at the attention and mess things up again. I was kind of counting on that." Ron whined, he really thought the best help for Harry with this Malfoy situation would be to get it into Harry's head that Malfoy would never be worth a moments thought but apparently this plan had backfired.

"I told you that you'd regret it." Hermione said smug. "But I'm glad that Draco finally got his date with Harry, he's been pining after him for ages."

"He was what?" Harry asked confused.

"Pining after you." Hermione said, "Don't tell me you didn't notice that he kept smiling at you and all that. I mean he even made you a few compliments during the last week."

"You mean those ironic comments?" Harry asked. "Honestly Hermione, we all know my hair is a birds nest. The one about my eyes must have been to make fun of my glasses and the comment about my body to make fun of my Quidditch skills on which we all know he's jealous. But Ron had a point he does seem to hate when people notice me more than him."

Everyone around Harry stared at him, "You know after some things you said this morning I was actually inclined to assume that you've gotten smart." Hermione deadpanned "Thanks for correcting that assumption, it was clearly a lucky coincident."

"Hey." Harry complained.

"Harry, he's in love with you since we got to Hogwarts." Hermione insisted and wondered if Harry's brain was conditioned to assume most comments to be meant negatively from getting so many negative comments from his family and admittedly, until recently, from Malfoy too.. "That's why he picked on us. You'd rejected even his friendship so he could hardly walk up to you and ask you out. The only way left to get your attention was to pick on you and he used that to distract you from girls or other boys as much as he could and even picked on me and Ron, probably trying to make us look bad in front of you. Now that he and his dad for some reason helped you with Umbridge he's seeing his chance to change that bad relationship and is trying his hardest to get your attention in a positive way, that's why he said those things Harry. He meant them and just in case you still don't get it let me dumb it down some more. Harry, Draco loves you. Understood?"

Harry just blushed while everyone around him started to snicker. "See Hermione." He suddenly said, "Everyone agrees that you're silly, they're all laughing about your assumption."

Hermione groaned while everyone else started to outright laugh at Harry's blindness. "I've got to go and warn Draco. Maybe I can make him see sense and look for someone smart."

"Hey." Ron interjected, "He doesn't need someone smart and if you disagree make sure to tell him to find some smart BOY!"

Hermione just grinned a little and said, "Careful Ron, some people might notice that you know I'm a girl."

"Do I have to get her last comment?" Ron asked after she had left the room.

Harry shrugged and replied, "No wouldn't be fair if you did since I didn't get what made her think Malfoy could possibly want ME." Which earned both boys even more laughter.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** There it was, Draco got his date with Harry, but how will it go? Will Harry fall in love with his blond Snake? Will he even believe that Draco cares about him? Or will the date be as awkward as the one with Cho? Or even worse? Will something come in between and the date be canceled? Will Dumbledore trust Severus to protect Harry from Draco or will he get in between himself? Will Dumbledore find out about Harry knowing the big secret? And if he does? How will he react? You'll find out if the date will happen and if yes how it goes or if not what stopped it, in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for the reviews and enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Hermione returned to the common room around six and screeched "Harry? Why are you still sitting here? Get under the shower, I get some clothes out for you to wear tonight!"

"Why?" Harry asked, "What's so important tonight?"

"In case you forgot Harry," Hermione said shaking her head, "You've got a date with Draco and have less than an hour to get ready."

"Date?" Harry said, "Are you still on about that? And don't worry, I might not be the fastest without my broom but I can get to the entrance hall in less than an hour."

"Harry!" Hermione started to sound threatening, "Shower, now, or I'll swear you'll regret it big time.!"

Harry ran from the room, mumbling about rather facing a dark Lord than scary girls. Hermione followed after him into the dorm room and looked through his clothes before walking back down "Dean." She ordered, "You've got about the same build as Harry, at least you're a closer match than his cousin, anyway, I'm going to look through your clothes and borrow something for Harry, so don't complain when he gets down and DON'T try to stop me." After that she was gone again.

"You might want to get up and hide your pron." Seamus chuckled.

"No." Dean said, "She needs some punishment for insisting on going through my things without asking for permission. And I'm so not going to go up there and slow her down when she's like that."

"You've got a point." Seamus said, "She's lucky that Ron is even braver than Harry or she'd never get a guy."

"That reminds me." Dean said looking to Ron. "Get a move on. If you fess up to her about your love for her she might let you get lucky and getting laid is supposed to improve the mood, so maybe she'll be actually nice again. Or have you already forgotten that sweet shy girl with her nose in a book that only opened her mouth when a teacher called her up in class? Either that or ignored her long enough while asking questions no one else could answer."

"Stop making fun of her, you jerk." Ron replied with a frown.

Neville just started to grin and asked, "What do you think her dad would do if he heard Dean now?"

Ron palled drastically, "Don't even joke about that, Dean would be dead before he knew why or who killed him!"

"Come one Ron." Dean grinned, "You make it sound like her father is the Dark Lord in person."

"Worse." Neville grind, "He's like a dark Lord that actually cares for his baby girl. Trust me, you're better of watching your mouth just in case he hears about it."

"But while talking about getting laid," Ron said, looking worried, "Please tell me that Draco isn't going to get lucky. I'd rather not have him around my best buddy. I just don't trust that git with his happiness."

"I really doubt it will go that far." Neville calmed his friend. Before grinning meanly and asking more to get a laugh than meaning any of it, "But then again, Harry is so naive I'm starting to doubt that he knows enough to stop Draco if he tired. He'd probably return and ask us what it means when Draco's dick is up his ass."

"Blimey you're right." Ron paled actually taking Neville serious. "I've got to warn the guy before Draco rapes the poor man without him noticing." Ron ran after him while the common room exploded in laughter.

"Hermione." Ron said as soon as he saw that she was done placing some clothes out for her brother. "You've got to go, out, now, hurry."

"Oh come on, Ron." She said, "I won't jump Harry just because I see him getting changed and he won't jump me, so who cares about boys dorm or not."

"That's not it Hermione, you don't get it." Ron said still shocked "Harry doesn't know about the bees and the flowers if you catch my drift? I mean who would have told him? Those blasted Dursleys? You've seen how innocent he his in everything love related, we can't let Draco take advantage of our little boy. We have to explain things properly to him before he goes and you're a girl, I can't talk about you know what with you in the room."

"Ron." Harry said from the door with a towel around his hip. "I'm 15, trust me, I do know about sex and I doubt there is anything you could talk about that Hermione hadn't read about, so stop worrying. Draco couldn't take advantage of me if he wanted to."

"So you do know what it means if he, you know, tries to get you know what you know where and moving and you know what will come out of you know what when he moves it you know where."

Harry and Hermione started to laugh about the red head, and this time, it wasn't just his hair that was red before Harry managed to reply still chuckling, "I might not have done anything like THAT yet but yes I know about an orgasm and where a guy would stick his dick when with a guy, so chill. Unlike you I can even talk about it without confusing everyone around with terms like you know what and you know where."

"Just be happy he didn't drop a you know who in that." Hermione chuckled.

Harry and Ron paled this time and exclaimed "Gross!"

"At least Draco won't get laid." Ron said and went back saying "False alarm." While re-entering the common room, still slightly pale.

By the time Harry came back down the room had calmed down to mild chuckling until they saw him in for once fitting clothes. Or rather nearly fitting since everything is supposed to be super tight and on Dean it would be but it was decently fitting him and looked very nice in comparison to his usual rags. And after all a nice black pair of jeans with a green button down shirt that has a few buttons at the top open and brings out Harry's eyes can't go wrong. "What's going on?" Harry asked after noticing the sudden silence after the chuckling and then turned to Ron paling slightly, "You didn't tell them why you came up a moment ago?"

"He did." Neville said grinning, "But he did say when he got down that it was false alarm, so you clearly knew."

"Okay, that's it." Harry said and spun around to go back up. "Enough embarrassment for the night. I'm going to bed and hide for the rest of my life."

"Oh no, you don't" Hermione said grabbing his arm. "You're not going to stand up the poor guy."

"He's not going to come anyway." Harry explained in a voice that made it clear he had done so a few times in the dorm. "He's making a joke. I'll look even more like a fool if I go down there looking like I tried to look good. Not that anyone will notice but everyone here will know and I'll have you know that words spreads faster and is harder to control than fiendfyre."

"Harry." Hermione grumbled.

"No Hermione, I'm not going." And with that he rips his arm free and goes back up.

"Oh you'll regret it, Harry James Potter." She shouted after him before running towards the entrance hall and get her secret weapon.

A little later she was back with Draco hot on her heals, who stopped to mumble to Weasley in passing with a worried look on his face, "Remind me to never piss her off."

He followed her up the dorm and returned with an unconscious Harry draped in his arms only moments later. "No Draco. you are taking him. I'm sick and tired of this, you will take him with you and you won't let him return until he got the bloody memo that you're maddeningly in love with him and if anyone tries to stop you, tell them that I'll kill them."

"But, but, what's he going to say waking up with only me being outside?" Draco questioned the enraged lioness. "He'll think I did this and kidnapped him."

"It would be his bloody fault for not going." She insisted, "And you could just tell him that it was me, and now out."

"He's never going to believe me that it was you." Draco said. "I can't believe that it was you and I've seen it!"

"We believe it." Ron and Neville said.

"We too," Seamus and Dean added.

"And Harry knows her best." Ron assured further, "He probably won't even question you about who did it."

"But what if he does blame me?" Draco questioned, still worried. "I don't want him hating me again."

"Then trust me and GO." Hermione said and got her wand out and pointed towards Draco, who was still holding an unconscious Harry Potter in his arms, "Or do I have to hex you too?"

"I'm gone." He said but while walking through the portray hole with Harry he added towards Ron. "When he comes back alone in a few, just please tell him that it wasn't me and to go and unhex me. I don't fancy sleeping outside until I'm found."

Once again the whole common room was in tears from laughter. "I have no idea what is going on with you lot recently." Seamus said to Ron and Neville, "I means since when are you and Malfoy on speaking terms, and with speaking, I don't mean shouting and hexing but really talking nicely with each other on a first name basis? But whatever it is that is causing this change, keep it going, i'm begging you keep the fun going!"

"Considering that Harry is involved things are bound to be going topsy-turby again." Ron informed his friend, "But we'll try to keep the fun up, mate."

"Let me guess," Dean replied, "Whatever is going on already is one of those curve balls life keeps throwing at him and as always is top secret until you're in the golden trio. You know that it's kind of mean to keep us out of the fun but at least this time we're getting something to laugh about."

"There are a few exceptions this time." Neville said proudly.

"What's a curve ball?" Ron stage whispered to Hermione and in the next few moments Dean who had heard him tried to teach Ron about Baseball.

In the mean time Draco reached the blanket he had placed and the basked he had warded to keep everything safe and fresh. He used the fact that Harry was still unconscious to get everything set and the candles lit. It was close to sunset but not dark yet and he hoped that he could watch it with Harry next to him towards the end of their dinner and then talk for a little while longer in the remaining candlelight.

Once everything was ready and smelling delicious he got out his wand, pointed it towards Harry and said "Enervate."

Potter jumped up and looked around with his wand in his hand before Draco knew where it came from. Draco raised his hand dropping his own wand to appear harmless. "It wasn't me."

Harry looked at him for a moment, then looked around and blushed before mumbling, "I'm going to kill my sister."

"Please do." Draco said, "She's scary." He suddenly paled and added, "But don't tell her I said that."

"Did she make you do all this or did she at least do it herself?" Harry asked pointing at the huge amount of food, the candles and the whole lot. Ignoring the fact that Draco seemed to be seriously scared of his sister and certain that he'd get over it once he knew her better.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked. "I did it of course, after all I invited you." He looked around what he could mean and added, "The house elves did the cooking of course, since I don't fancy poisoning you on our first date but I planned it all. Oh and Hermione doesn't know that I had the elves working for me."

"You mean she really made you go through with this?" Harry asked. "Did she force you to arrange this before or after she forced me to dress up?"

"You're kidding?" Draco mumbled, "I thought she was joking when she said you didn't believe that I'm serious."

"No, you're Draco," Harry grinned. "Sirius is my godfather."

"Very funny." Draco said with a straight face "Potter, I'm..." Draco had started with his usual stuck up posture but now relaxed, took one more deep breath and then looked deeply into those green eyes, hoping that he sounded as honest as he meant it rather than haughty. "Harry, I'm in love with you."

Harry looked at him for a moment before looking around the area, "Where are your friends and why aren't they laughing?"

"Your siblings are right." Draco said with a sigh, "You ARE a dunderhead. But guess what I still love you, there is no one around to make fun of you, because I mean it and I want to spend the evening with you. What am I saying is I want to spend forever with you. I hate it when I can't see you, I hate it when you look at others. I hate it when you're mad at me and I bloody well hate it that you don't believe me. What do I have to do to prove you that I mean it?"

"I don't know." Harry mumbled slightly red but then had an idea that Draco wouldn't do, no matter what. "Maybe kiss me."

"Kiss you?" Draco asked surprised but happy, he'd been sure he wouldn't be allowed to do that yet and just wanted to make sure that he was really allowed.

"See." Harry said triumphantly. "You can't do it."

"Oh, you asked for it." Draco said and grabbed the others tie, giving it a strong pull. Harry squeaked in surprise, even though he'd deny it, but due to that his lips were parted when Draco's smashed against his and Draco refused to waste such an opportunity and started to plunder the other boy's mouth with enthusiasm. He would prove to that stubborn little boy that he bloody well meant everything. And while he's ad it, he'd use this marvelous chance to the fullest.

He didn't stop until they were both breathless and then he looked once again into those green eyes, "Do you finally believe me that I fucking want you in every sense of the world? That I love you and won't give up, no matter how much you seem to ignore my attempts to gain your attention?"

Harry just nodded, blushing all the way to the tips of his ears, "We...we should eat." He stumbled after a moment feeling awkward all of a sudden and remembering the date with Cho. He knew there had been a reason he hadn't wanted to go to any more dates. "The food is getting cold."

Draco sat down with him and started to eat and noticed how tense Harry was and how quiet. With a sigh Draco moved behind Harry. He didn't plan on letting this date go like the one he had watched the other boy have with that Hufflepuff girl. He had to make Harry enjoy himself to get at least a second date out of this. He started to massage Harry only to feel him tense a little more. "How was your talk with your father, you did meet him, didn't you?" He asked to distract Harry a little.

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked.

"My dad let me know, to help you cover for your sister in case it was needed." Draco explained. "He told me that she wanted to make sure he wouldn't kill you before letting him see you."

"Yeah." Harry blushed even more and was still tense. "But she was supposed to meet him alone, so why are you asking me how my talk with him was?"

"You were supposed not to go." Draco replied with a cheeky grin, "So naturally, you went. Didn't you?"

"Why does everyone think that I can't follow a plan?" Harry asked. "I have you know that I do listen to people - occasionally!"

"Really?" Draco asked still grinning, "When was the last time?"

It was quiet for a moment until Harry said, "When Sev told me to wait in his private quarters while you wrote that letter about Umbitch. You see, it's not even that long ago!"

"Doesn't count." Draco stated. "Ron and Hermione were minding you like some little kid so you couldn't get away. Find another time. One were no one stopped you from not listening. Where it was really just you listening out of your own free will."

It was quiet for a moment again until Harry grinned too and said, "You win, I went today."

"I know." Draco replied, "I watched you for years, I probably know you better than most. So how was it?"

"It was nice." Harry said, "I learned a lot about him and everything around it. I still don't know if I really should trust him but I'm still starting to but also don't know what to do about Dummyboredork though. I don't think that he's evil either. Just getting old and I don't know, is miscalculating some things."

They talked while Draco continued massaging him and they occasionally had something too eat. They kept it up to just talk about unimportant little things, nothing to heavy and enjoying themselves, Harry relaxed further until the sun was touching the sky. Draco moved his lips closer to Harry's ear and whispered as seductively as he could, "Isn't it nice to watch the sunset?"

"Yeah." Harry mumbled only slightly tensing again.

Draco continued the massage started to talk about what he liked about the sunset, the sunrise and anything else about nature and talked to Harry about what Harry might like and continued to ask questions about things Harry already had said to show that he listened closely, all the while they watched the sun set beneath the horizon and the first star appear in the sky. He also started to occasionally kiss Harry's neck. Never to long to give the other boy some time to get used to the intimacy. Once the sun was all the way down he ask "Which one is the first star you saw tonight?" Harry pointed towards one and Draco lay down next to him pulling Harry down too and looked up at it saying, "Did you know that you can wish upon the fist star you see and that sometimes it comes true?"

"Did it really ever work for you?" Harry asked smiling at his companion.

"Considering that I wished a few times for at least one date with you, I guess it did." Was his answer.

"You did?" Harry asked and after a nod he looked up at the star and with a curious look he added, "Do you just look at it and wish or is there some trick to it?"

"You look at it and think about your wish saying," Draco started to explain before he looked up towards the star that Harry and pointed at and wished that Harry would come to love him before saying the phrase his mother had once upon a time taught him. Knowing that it was mostly just a child's game and it's just a matter of luck whether or not a wish comes true.

"Starlight, Starbright,  
first star I see tonight,  
wish I may, wish I might,  
have the wish I wish tonight"

"What did you wish for?" Harry asked looking at the serious expression on Draco's face while he said that phrase.

"That, my dear Harry, is a secret." Draco said grinning towards the other boy, "I can't risk it not going to happen."

"You mean it only happens if no one knows?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Draco admitted. "But I'm not going to risk it."

"Then how about we test it," Harry suggested. "I wish for something and tell you and if it comes true you tell me your wish, deal?"

"Deal." Draco agreed.

Harry looked up at the star he saw and thought for a moment about the perfect evening he had with Draco and how much nicer it was than with Cho. He enjoyed not having to think about what he could say, Draco could deal with all that so good it seemed effortless and Harry could just enjoy and let himself be spoiled a little. He thought about his wish and then spoke.

"Starlight, Starbright,  
first star I see tonight,  
wish I may, wish I might,  
have the wish I wish tonight"

"What did you wish for?" Draco nearly whispered after seeing the way Harry had looked towards the star. Like this wish meant the world to him.

"I wished that you would kiss me again." Harry said with a blush. "Like you did before, because, it was the very best kiss I ever had."

Draco looked surprised for a moment but then kissed him. This time he was more gentle but with the same intensity, holding Harry in his arms while his lips and tongue explored his mouth again and again. Some of the tastes from the food lingered on Harry's lips, Draco enjoyed it until Harry stopped after kissing Draco for a long time. Harry stayed very close to the blond man and looked into his grey eyes whispering, "My wish came true, so you have to tell me yours."

"Not fair." Draco mumbled giving him another short kiss, "You've cheated, you knew I couldn't possibly hold back and would have to tell you afterwards."

"Dark Lord's son." Harry grinned, happy that Draco wouldn't only have to tell him what he wished for but that he also had gotten an awesome kiss that hopefully, wasn't his last one, "Cheating comes with the whole being evil thing.."

"Evil?" Draco laughed, "You and evil. Okay, just give me a moment to try and put those two words together in my mind." Draco closed his eyes for a moment making Harry miss being able too drown in them already, "No sorry, those words just won't work together. Don't fit together, never gonna happen and never gonna believe it."

Harry chuckled "You're trying to avoid the question. You have to tell me. You promised."

"Fine." Draco said with a blush. "But I'm holding you personally responsible if it doesn't come true."

"As long as I'm responsible if it does come true, I'll remind you of it." Harry grinned.

"I wished that you'd learn to love me, like I love you." Draco said looking away and back up to the star, certain that Harry wasn't ready to confess yet. He would never do that unless he was really sure and he clearly hardly believed Draco that he loved him yet.

Unfortunately for Draco he was right. But that didn't mean that Harry couldn't say something. He gave Draco's neck a little kiss, like the ones he had gotten from the blond earlier and whispered, "I hardly know this nice side of you, but I definitely want to know more about it. And I really do care for you and I'm sure, that if you give me some time, that wish can and most likely will come true and I most certainly will remind you that you're meant to hold me responsible for it when it does. Because as I said before, you're the best kisser I've ever kissed."

"Wow," Draco chuckled, "I'm better than a crying Cho, what a compliment."

"How can you know that I didn't kiss a lot of others?" Harry asked.

Draco just grinned, "I told you, I watched you. You never did. I would know."

"I bet you didn't know I could sing until today." Harry chuckled, knowing that Draco couldn't have known since he himself hadn't known.

"Not my fault when you never sang around here." Draco replied with a frown, Harry was right and that meant he might really have kissed others during his summers, maybe he had lots of girls and guys running after him back home and Draco didn't like that thought at all and decided to rather change the topic and just to make damn sure to be as close to Harry as possible during the coming summer. "I know that you don't even sing under the shower and I'm damn sure that you never sang a single note inside this school. Which reminds me, may I ask you what that song today at lunch was about? Why did you suddenly decide to sing?"

"Oh, I learned the lullaby my mother had written for me today and we talked about singing. Apparently my mother, father, brother and sister are really good and wanted to know if I can sing but I never really tried for different reasons neither here nor with my muggle relatives, or whatever they are now since I'm not really related to them. Anyway sis made me try today and Ron apparently wanted me to sing something during lunch to make you jealous of everyone around and act like a brat, making us fight again"

"Jerk." Draco mumbled.

"Yeah." Harry grind fondly, "Hermione warned him that he'd regret it."

"Guess he will now." Draco said cuddling closer to Harry.

"No, he won't." Harry smiled, "He'll be happy for me that I'm happy with you."

Draco watched Harry's smiling face for a while before asking, "May I hear that lullaby someday?"

Harry watched him for a while before looking back up towards the stars and starting to sing the lullaby just for Draco. It felt nice to sing it for someone. Once he was done he saw that Draco had fallen asleep and used the fact to cover them with his own cloak after adding a warming charm to it and then cuddled even closer and placed his head on Draco's chest to listen to his heartbeat and let it lull him to sleep along with him.

Later that night Ron sneaked down to make sure that Harry was okay after being gone for so long and after seeing them both still dressed but asleep he ran back to Collin. But this time he just told the boy where he could find Harry and what he was doing to make sure that Collin would be quiet when taking the pictures. He also had the boy promise him at least 8 copies of the picture of them before he went to bed.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hope you liked how the date turned out. And the little fun the others had before it. Now what do you think Ron needed those pictures for? You'll find out in the next chapter. Also, how fast do you think will it take for Dumbledore to hear how the date went? After all the man knew it was happening just like everyone else in the school. And what will he do considering that he'll think that Draco is only trying to lure Harry to get the prophecy for the dark Lord! Will Draco get his wish fulfilled or will Dumbledore get in between?


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for the reviews and following the story and so on.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

The next morning Ron sat at breakfast when Collin already handed him the pictures. Apart from the slight movement of breathing it wasn't noticeable that it was a wizarding picture, Ron grinned and looked around for an owl to use when he noticed his little owl stealing some food. "Pig," He said "Perfect timing" He got out a quill and wrote on the back while Harry started to look over his shoulder what he was doing, but was too late to see the front of the picture.

Ron wrote, 'Hurt him and I'll tell his you-know-who!' and then Ron drew an evil looking smiley and a snake before handing it to Pig with the words, "Drop that in front of Draco and get back here ASAP, I need to get some more going."

Ron took the next picture and passed it to Harry who looked at it before looking to Draco, who just grinned at the Gryffindor table after seeing the picture and reading the note. "Ron, you really need to get a life of your own."

"I will." Ron replied, "But for now I'm busy keeping you happy. After all, that is a full- time job."

After that Ron wrote on the back of the next one. 'I think you need to have a little one on one with baby Malfoy and warn him. Kind regards Ron.' He gave it to Pig with the order to send it to Snape and while Pig did that Ron got out a bit of parchment and stuck two of them to it with a spell before writing next to it, 'One is for you and one for Mister Malfoy, I'd be happy if you could pass it on. Kind regards, Ron Weasley. Ps: I told Draco that if he hurt Harry I would tell his you-know-who but he just grinned, so I assume he doesn't plan on hurting him which is something I guess.'

Once Pig was back Ron rolled up the parchment and gave it to the owl whispering the order to take it to Tom Marvolo Riddle aka the dark Lord.

After that he passed another one to Hermione and one to Neville, keeping the last one for himself.

"All the notes sending does remind me that I should be getting something," Harry said, "Isn't there supposed to be something for me arriving with the daily prophet?"

"Right." Hermione said and took her own copy of the daily prophet that she hadn't looked at yet because of the pictures and what Ron wrote on them. "Oh my god." She said after looking at the front page. "Harry, it's Wormtail, he's been caught yesterday morning in diagon ally and Siri is officially a free man!"

"No way." Harry said and grabbed the paper to read it and it seemed like that also was the last nail in Fudges coffin, since he already had earned a lot of displeasure from the Umbridge incident and now Wormtail had been found unconscious and a hearing under Veritaserum had not only proven Sirius' innocence but also the truth that Voldemort was indeed back, he did say that he looked like a snake and it seemed that he hadn't seen Harry's father since his change. It also made sure that neither Harry nor Dummyboredork where seen as crazy or attention seeking. It also had the side effect that all that made Fudge look even more stupid than usual, and that it is rather hard to achieve considering how stupid he usually seemed to be. Harry was unbelievably happy and hugged Hermione. "That means I can go and live with him this summer, right?"

"It does." She said and having read the paper a little more clearly ,especially the other pages that had some more details, while Harry was still grinning like a loon over the first page she added: "It is also mentioned here that Siri is already trying to become your guardian and that Lucius Malfoy is helping him with it."

"Awesome." Harry smiled surprised that Siri would work with Malfoy of all people but looked up towards Draco gesturing towards the paper happily. Maybe his father had forced Draco's dad to help Siri and Siri was probably just happy to have a chance to live with Harry. "I still can't believe that I don't have to go back there."

Harry had just finished that sentence when everyone at Gryffindor stared at Fawkes who showed up in a ball of flames in front of him and dropped a parchment. Harry read it mumbling, "Maybe Dummyboredork really is attention seeking after all." After reading the note he whispered to his sister, "Dummyboredork wants to talk to me after breakfast. I wanted to meet Draco, can you guys let him know that I won't be able to meet him right away? We wanted to go outside and sit by the lake some more, at least Ron clearly knows were we've been last night, so he could go and tell him that I'll be late thanks to Dummyboredork."

"Sure thing, Harry." Ron promised and Hermione agreed with it but tried to caution him out of going alone with no success. Harry quickly finished and then went up to Dummyboredork's office alone.

"Harry, my boy." Dumbledore said, "Would you like a lemon drop?"

"No thanks sir." Harry said smiling a little, "I have something planed and would like to get this over with so if you could please get to the point I'd be really grateful."

Dumbledore sighed before he said, "It's not something you'll like to hear. At least some of it you won't. I saw that picture that Ron sent to Severus. And I read the paper and thought that we two really need to have a little chat."

Harry sighed, certain that Dumbledore would try to interfere with his relationship with Draco. "Go ahead. It won't change a thing."

"Harry," Dumbledore sighed again and looked saddened, "I'm very sorry and I hoped to spare you, but I fear I must tell you that Draco is only using you. He doesn't really feel for you what you seem to feel for him."

"Really?" Harry asked sounding sad at first before asking more seriously, "I never knew you could read emotions like Sev can read my thoughts."

"I can't." Dumbledore chuckled still with a slightly sad look in his usually sparkling eyes. "But I have some informations that you don't have."

"Oh." Harry said, "In that case you're wrong, Draco loves me very much and I love him." Harry frowned for a moment he hadn't decided on that yet but it had just slipped out and it felt right and with a smile he decided that he would just have to tell Draco that his wish had come true. It was a pity that he hadn't been the first to hear but then again, Dumbledore had no idea how serious he had been when he said it, so it hardly counts.

"Harry," Dumbledore said sounding sad, "I wish I could spare you this pain, but Draco and his father are only helping you to get you to go to the ministry and take something for them. Something that Voldemort wants."

"Professor," Harry said sounding serious, "Do you trust me not to turn evil?"

"Of course Harry." Dumbledore said, "What a thought, why would you of all people turn evil?"

"I don't know, I seem to have a lot in common with Voldemort." Harry replied.

"I know." Dumbledore replied, "But you have something that he doesn't. You know how to love and how to forgive. To be frank with you, you are the single most loving and caring person I have ever met."

"Which are both things he could learn." Harry said, "Professor, I'm really sorry but I won't be able to fight him, at least not the way you mean because I decided that I can't fight anyone that way. I can't kill him, or vanquish him in the sense that he will be dead after that. I simply can't hate him enough to do that. I might not know every reason he had for everything bad he did but neither do you. Maybe some of the evil things weren't meant as such and just the result of a mistake. And the others, who knew what drove him to do the things he did? Why did he come to hate the way he does? There has to be a reason for all this madness and I refuse that fighting and killing can possibly be the answer to that."

"Harry," The older man said. "It's very good of you to hope for the best even in him, but I'm afraid that is not the case."

"Sorry sir." Harry replied, "But but with all due respect, you can't possibly know that."

"Trust me, Harry." He insisted, "I know a lot about him and do know."

"Like you knew that Siri had betrayed my parents." Harry asked. "Or like you knew that my aunt and uncle would take care of me?"

"They did, didn't they?" Dumbledore answered the safer one of those two points, or at least the one he believed to be save.

"That depends on if you consider being taken care off to be locked up in a cupboard for five days without food until your stomach feels like it's eating itself and you start to wonder if it will hurt more or less to chew your arm off than the pain in your belly and you seriously start to consider it because you are just THAT hungry. But of course I mustn't be unfair, it wasn't just any cupboard, it was the one under the stairs that was really my room, because Dudley needed two rooms. So there really was no other room left for me and I was just three at the time and my three year old cousin a growing boy, so I'm sure it really is considered being cared for since I was technically locked into my room rather then some cupboard. It's probably also being cared for when I was forced to play 'Harry hunting' and being turned into a punching bag after loosing that game and getting caught. Tell me, does it count as being taken care of when I learned my name during the first day of primary school because until then I thought my name was freak or boy, that I didn't deserve a real name like Dudley, because I was nothing but a burden? The little freak created by two drunks that drove their car while drunk and killed themselves just to burden good and hard working people like my aunt and uncle with me? Does it count as being taken care of if I have to do ALL the housework, and no I'm not exaggerating, I worked from dawn till dusk day after day after day, doing wrk like moving things I could hardly carry until every bone in my body hurt, because I really DID work and not waste time. Because if I wasn't done in time I didn't get any food. At the same time Dudley did nothing because again, he was the growing boy, and boy was he growing. Have you seen how he looks? Have you seen him next to me? There's no way anyone would guess we're the same age. But I'm sure it also counts as being taking care of that I never got a single birthday present or Christmas present. That I didn't even KNOW when my birthday was for years. Does it count as being taken care of if I have to wear my cousins old rags while he gets 37 presents for his birthday? Does all that count as being taken care of? Because if that is being taken care of, I'd rather take care of myself."

Dumbledore stared at him while Harry had tears in his eyes by now but then Dumbledore tried a weak fake smile and asked, sounding nearly begging "Are you sure your not exaggerating?"

"Yes I'm sure." Harry said. "And I can tell you that starving until you faint hurts worse than a bludger to your arm. Way worse. I'm sure you can use Legilimens so go ahead, I'll focus on those times and you tell me if I'm exaggerating."

Dumbledore did just that and this time Harry was hiding his father, not the abuse and made sure Dumbledore saw lots of memories where he was pushed, hit, degraded, locked up, starved or simply ignored. Including that time he had fainted at the tender age of three from hunger, and Dumbledore could see a bit of hair Harry had pulled out and tried to eat. No matter how hard Dumbledore tried he couldn't find a single happy memory with that family. After that he stared at Harry and then said, "I'm really sorry this happened to you," Dumbledore had the decency to truly look sorry and seemed to be fighting with tears, "Still we shouldn't tell anyone. People will just start thinking that all muggles are like that. Especially if it's about you, it will hit the papers and the other muggles would have to suffer."

"Is that what you told Voldemort when he was abused" Harry asked and after the surprised look on his Professors face he said, "Of cause I knew about that Professor. I've seen in that diary how he asked you if the school would be closed. Saw his fear of having to go back, telling you that he had nowhere to go but that orphanage. I've been abused, I can guess why he was afraid, more than that, I could see it in his eyes. It does explain a lot too, because no one is born without the ability to love and forgive. Some just never learned it. All they learn is that others don't care about them. That other care more about other people. Like you cared more about the muggles that abused him than about him. Professor if what I assume is true and you told something like that to other abused children, than it's no surprise that there is a dark Lord on the lose now. It was just a matter of time for one of them to be hurt enough and powerful enough to start to rebel against this system that forced him to endure it all. Professor, if he's a dark Lord, then you're the one who created him."

"I." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "No, Harry. I don't think so. You never turned out that way. And that proves that it was his choice, not mine."

"But I had Ron and Hermione." Harry said, "I had the Weasleys and later Siri. Who did he have?"

Dumbledore was quiet once again and then Harry said, "We're also all different but we can all learn to love if we are shown how to. And like with Potions or Defense, some find learning to love and to forgive easier as others. Professor, if his talent in that area is like Neville's in potions, then we mustn't hurt him further, we must give him a chance once he asks for one. We must help him, and show him that we care, just like I know you care about me. Even if you want to send me back to the Dursleys."

"He won't ask." Dumbledore said, "Even if you are right, I'm afraid it's too late."

"And you know that like all the rest?" Harry asked skeptically. "Don't you see that you've done enough mistakes, that enough things have skipped your notice to give up and let us younger people work things out on our own? I know that Draco loves me, because I have informations you don't have, not the other way around. I was told not to tell you because others fear that YOU'LL hurt me. But I trust you Professor. I know that you've been told about a plan to get me to steal the prophecy. And yes, I know about it too or else I couldn't have been told that part now, could I? I might not know what exactly it says but it doesn't matter anymore, does it? Because I also know that this 'plan' was a lie. They wanted to help me for completely different reasons but they don't trust you anymore and wouldn't let you know the real reason. Like I said, they thought you'd hurt me." Harry grinned at the stunned look on his Professor's face. "And that is because of mistakes you've made."

Dumbledore stared at the child in front of him that didn't sound like a child his age at all. He sounded like a mature young man and Dumbledore was very proud but at the same time very worried what his mistakes had done to the poor boy to make him grow up so very soon. "I forgive you." Harry said seeing the sad look on his Professor's face take over. "But I'm asking you to trust me to know what I'm doing. You said yourself that I'm better in loving and forgiving than anyone else and I think, I'm better at it than I'm at Quidditch and Defense combined and I really want to help him get his life back and a chance to do what he wanted to do when all this started. Before he was frustrated with his own failure at doing what he really wanted."

"And what do you think does he want?" Dumbledore asked the boy.

"Protect children from abuse." Harry replied, "He doesn't want kids to go through what he's been through. He chose a lot of wrong turns but so did you. After everything you have done I could call you a dark Lord as easily as him."

"I don't understand." Dumbledore replied.

And Harry explained "You could have pulled me out last year. Of the tournament. I heard it was possible with just one signature from the Dursley's. If you had, Cedric might still be alive, meaning that you are to blame as much as Voldemort. I also heard that he might not have gotten as bad if someone hadn't taken his children away. I know that he cares for me, now that he knows and wouldn't hurt me anymore." Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Yes, I know. And so does my sister Hermione and Neville and his mother Bellatrix. You know that she'd never have hurt the Longbottoms if you hadn't forced them to take her son and given her the child back, or better yet, never taken them in the first place. She was a mother, desperate to find her child and refusing to believe him dead. A mother, that would let those that took him keep him, if that was what would make her son happy and even healed them just to please her son. You need to learn that we all can make mistakes, but that we all can also learn and that nothing is just black or white, Bellatrix might have done some pretty bad things but she loves her son more than anyone else ever will be able to do and the same goes for my father, my sister and me. Making mistakes and being able to learn includes you too, you know. You might be old and wise and know a hell of a lot more than most and probably more than me, but you are not all knowing and even a child like me can and sometimes does know things you don't and you need to remember that. I've once heard a primary teacher of mine saying that you keep learning until all of your fingers grew to have the same length and I'm pretty sure that will be right about never."

Dumbledore still looked surprised but at least he wasn't interrupting and didn't look like he was just indulging Harry, he seamed to really listen for once. "If you hadn't made some of those mistakes, I wouldn't have nearly been killed by my own father multiple times. I wouldn't have been living with the Dursley's and you know what that meant for me. I wouldn't have been alone most of my life, in pain and hungry. I would have been loved by my father and siblings, have my twin by my side and not have to fear for my life. If you hadn't abandoned, an abused and emotional tortured child, he might never have started to hurt others. My brother wouldn't have joined the dark Lord if someone else had saved him from his abuse. Like you said, it's too late to change the past, but it's never to late to start over. You should think about that, before you tell me to reconsider my relationship with my loving boyfriend. One that saved me from Umbridge because he loved me, okay he did that because he was told to write that letter by his father, my father and my big brother but it doesn't change that he loves me and he was happy that due to my father, his father won't kill him for loving me. By the way, did you ever consider that you can do both, show the world that muggles are like us, some are good, some are not so good and still save those children that need it? If it does hit the paper that I was abused by muggles I'll make damn sure to get it known that I had a very lovely teacher for a while that tried very hard to help me. I had Miss Figg, a squid that was always there for me when I needed it and that I know other muggles that are very loving and caring, like Hermione's parents. I'll make sure to get it into the heads of people that muggles are the same as we are, sometimes good, sometimes not so good. And all that due to reasons we don't always understand. Just like you never understood my father." And with that Harry stood up and walked towards the doors.

"Harry." Dumbledore said before the boy could open said door. "You're really telling me that I'm like the dark Lord?"

"I saw him recently, you know." Harry said. "He told me not to blame myself because of Cedric. But it WAS my choice to share the cup with him and no matter my intentions, he died for it. I guess that's the same as you did. I had a father that wanted nothing else for me then to be happy, that had Wormtail purposefully caught to get me away from the Dursley's because I told him not to harm them and he LISTENED. You took me from that father and I ended up with people that hate me and treated my like Malfoy treated Dobby." Harry saw Dumbledore pale. "I might still be alive but who knows how much longer I'd have survived them? You meant to do the right thing and protect me from what you thought couldn't be anything but an abusive father, but in the end it only caused me the abuse you wanted to save me from. When my father let the Basilisk loose the first time around, he wanted to petrify the muggleborns not kill them. He even wanted to be the last one to end up petrified, he wanted to stay that way until after the summer. He was just scared of the muggles and wanted to protect the others too, fearing about how many might be hurt at home."

"Did he tell you that he wants to take all Muggleborns from their loving home?" Dumbledore asked sounding more curious than angry.

"Wanted not wants." Harry said, "Even he can learn and you taught him what can go wrong if you do that. Now he wants all magical children checked regularly by healers, no matter where they come from. And at the very least in school after every stay at home and then he'll only take those that have a bad home life. I don't know what he plans on doing with all of them yet. I doubt he knows. But he doesn't want to be the one to tell them to just keep quiet and deal with abuse. He wants to help. How is that an evil intention? Professor, no one is born evil. We are what we are partly due to the way we were raised. Because of our experiences. And you were the one to paint a huge target sign on two little innocent babies for the greater good. Now tell me where ever have I heard that phrase before, oh right, it was Grindelwald. Another dark Lord with at least partly good intentions. Please Professor, you said that you don't think that I could ever truly turn evil, no matter how much I'm to blame for Cedric. Then trust me to be able to put a leash on my father instead of making me fight him. Because those are my only options right now. I can't let him keep killing people and I won't I'll stop him like I stopped him from killing the Dursley's or Umbridge when he was mad at them for hurting me. I'm already teaching him the right way to deal with things and Hermione is helping me. So please, don't make me fight him because frankly, I'd rather kill myself than become a murderer."

Dumbledore looked at the young boy at the door for a moment before smiling at him, the sparkle back in his eyes. "I'm very proud of you Harry, I won't ever be able to put into words how very proud I am of you and I promise to think about everything you said and you're definitely right with one thing, I should trust you. You've already proven that he hadn't harmed anyone that had hurt you and helped you differently, more than I ever have. After reading the paper not so long ago I had planned to fight Lucius and Sirius on your guardianship. But I promise you now that I won't. You clearly not only have more information than I do, but you've learned to use them and you'll always be the good and honest boy I know and for what it's worth, I'm sorry for my mistakes."

"Don't worry, Professor." Harry grinned at the older man, "It's me, so consider yourself forgiven."

Both men smiled at each other before Harry left the office to go to Draco.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope you liked the interaction between Harry and Dumbledore. Next chapter will be the last real chapter and after that a short epilogue and then the story ends. I hope you liked it so far and now I'll leave you to wonder what Dumbledore will do next and what Draco will think once Harry told him about his little chat with Dumbledore. Also I promise you that Neville will get to see his Mother next chapter so you can look forward to that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the reviews and for following the story so far. I read in the reviews that some don't like the end so much but I expected that. I never wanted to go into too many details and I assumed that most wouldn't like that Harry would trust and forgive Dumbledore so easily but I wanted just that from the start because anger and hate never leads anywhere and I just wanted to get that across a little and not have all that much fighting and keeping secrets clearly never help anyone, Harry included. Anyway, hope you will like this chapter and if not, I'm reasonably sure that you'll enjoy the epilogue anyway. At least I hope so.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Harry hurried towards his new boyfriend, certain that the blond boy was nervous. He must assume as much as Harry had that Dumbledore would try to talk Harry out of this relationship and Harry didn't want him to worry any longer than absolutely necessary. Especially since the beautiful young blond man couldn't know how much he meant to Harry and as such couldn't be sure that Harry's feelings would be stronger than Dumbledore's manipulations and that Harry would return to him.

"Harry." Draco said as soon as he saw him but didn't run to him, he just stood where he was looking worried. Severus, Ron, Hermione and Neville all standing around him and probably calming him.

"Did he try anything?" Severus asked angrily. He had actually been about to walk up to the office and interrupt to protect Harry.

"Kinda, but don't worry. I took care of it." Harry said before walking up to Draco and pulling him into an embrace to whisper just for him, "Consider your wish granted." After that he gave him a kiss and said more clearly so Draco couldn't think that Harry wanted to keep it a secret, "I love you Dray."

"Dray?" Draco asked skeptically, trying and failing miserably to hide how ecstatic he was about the love confession from Harry in front of at least part of his friends and family.

"Dray. And by the way," Harry grinned cheekily, "Do you have any idea how to annoy Ron with a name shortening, he had to ruin my fun by already having his shortened from Ronald to Ron and doing it backwards just with him is stupid."

Everyone started to laugh for a moment before Hermione asked. "What happened with Dummyboredork?"

"Nothing exciting at all." Harry said, "I just basically told him that him knowing about Draco's intentions is probably like him knowing that Siri betrayed the Potters and that the Dursleys would take good care of me. He tried to ignore the first part and I shattered the later by giving him a few tidbits that you all already figured out, just a tiny bit more detailed to make it good. He told me not to tell anyone to avoid people thinking that all muggles are bad and then I told him that if he told that to Voldemort, he might as well blame himself for everything the man did and that at least I could call him a dark Lord too. I explained all of his mistakes that I know of, including taking me from my dad just to have me end up with the Dursleys and that good intentions don't always mean that what you do is good. I also made a connection from him to Grindelwald by stating that he put a target on me and Nev for the 'greater good'. In the end he promised me to think about what I've been telling him and that he won't fight Luc and Siri so I can go and live my life whatever way I bloody well want to."

"Please don't call him Luc." Draco said, "I'd like to keep you alive a little longer."

There was some giggling around him but Harry just grinned towards his boyfriend and said, "Don't fret, I just make sure to call him that the first time with my father around. A little parental protection can go a long way, right?"

"You are hopeless." Draco said with a happy smile and an arm around Harry.

"There is something I wanted to ask you, Sev." Harry said, "How much do Siri and Remi know?"

"They always knew and since the wolf was the only one in the bunch that can sing he was your favorite. Unlike with the first Potter child who was scared of the man." Severus explained. "But Siri too is fine with everything and completely in the loop."

"Okay, who died?" Harry asked and after a raised eyebrow from his half- brother he added, "You called him Siri and not mutt or ma dogfather or anything else degrading."

Severus blushed a little and then said, "Not possible, you must have heard wrong."

"No, I didn't hear wrong." Harry replied looking towards his friends for confirmation.

"In that case I think your insanity of telling Dummyboredork everything probably shocked me enough to cause me a temporary insanity." Severus drawled, "I'm sure it won't happen again, after all, I mustn't risk my reputation."

"That's gonna be hard since I do hope that you won't act mean to me and 'mione anymore." Harry stated, "Dummyboredork knows that you know and trusts me. He's no more evil than my father. So you don't have to pretend to hate us anymore."

"Is that supposed to change anything?" The older of the brothers asked. "I might be nicer to our dear sister but you, dearest brother of mine, are still a dunderhead and as such will get in trouble for ruining perfectly fine potions ingredients. And anyway, is the so called fact that Dumbledore is no more evil than the most feared dark Lord ever really supposed to calm my worries?"

"Sure." Harry shrugged rolling his eyes, "You're the one who told me that my Dad isn't all that bad and just a little upset after losing everyone he loved. We changed most of that, can't get our Mom back for him but he's got us and 'mione and me care about him and he'll come around. You told me Mom manged to somewhat mallow him out. I'm sure 'mione and I can do the same and he already promised me to avoid killing innocents. Give me a year or two at him and he'll be like a kitten."

"Don't say things like that." Draco chided Harry before looking at his godfather, "Honestly, how am I supposed to keep my boyfriend alive if he's like that? I don't want to know what his father might do if he'd heard that about the kitten."

"Pray." The oldest of the group replied "I do that every night but so far his self preservation instincts haven't kicked in. I fear you might as well give up and go look for a smarter one."

"But that one wouldn't have the charm of a dunderhead." Harry stated grinning. "Face it, you two are stuck with me the way I am and don't worry, I might be a dunderhead that likes to take risks, but I've got a hell lot of luck."

"You, Mister, ended up living with the Dursleys being hunted down by a dark Lord who tried to kill you the first time when you were about a year old and had to fight a Professor, who was posessed by the dark Lord, in your first year here. You had to face a HUGE Basilisk in your second and about 100 Dementors in your third, as well as a fully grown werewolf. And like that isn't enough, in your forth year you were forced to fight not only a dragon but mermaids and other things in the lake, and like that isn't enough you had a little duel with the dark Lord, just this time he had all his power back." Hermione stated, "How on earth do you of all people dare to claim that YOU have luck?"

"Easy." Harry said, "I'm apparently a dunderhead with no self preservation instincts, and still I survived all of what you just said. What other way do you explain that than with a hell lot of luck?"

They all joked and laughed with each other a while longer and even had a picnic together for lunch. Dobby brought all the food out to them. The day only being interrupted by another house elf telling Severus to go to the Headmaster's office around dinner time.

It was nearly time for dinner when three cloaked people walked across the grounds to them, everyone had their wands out in a moment but no one cast any spell. Everyone looked worried while those three walked closer, wands to the ground. Until Harry started to grin and ran closer to hug the middle one for a moment while saying, "Hi father."

"Hello son." The man in the middle replied after returning the short hug a little awkwardly due to his little experience with hugging, "How did you know it was me?"

"I guess being hunted down by you had its merits in getting to know you." Harry said, "No one walks as scarily as my you-know-who?"

"You're you-know-who?" The man asked.

"Oh you know, what Ron tried to threaten Draco with to make sure he won't hurt his best friend. After all he couldn't shout through the room that he'd tell my Dad since everyone thinks my Dad is dead, and the adoptive one, James, is." Harry explained. "So he simply wrote that if Draco hurt me he'd tell my you-know-who, meaning THE you-know-who. But I doubt anyone not in the loop would get that."

"My Lord." Severus asked looking around them worriedly. "May I ask why you're here?"

"Dumbledore wrote me a letter a moment ago and invited me to a peace discussion." The dark Lord said, "He said I could even bring two of my followers and that he'd invite Lucius from the board of governors, as well as you as a member of the order of the Phoenix. That already left me two of my followers short. But I thought since you're all here I'd talk to my son first and see what is going on in that barmy old mans head, since he mentioned it to be because of something my son apparently said to him. Would anyone care to explain why he knows that I know who my son is?"

"Your son, my Lord, told that barmy old man everything he knows and convinced said barmy old man that Dumbledore himself is a dark Lord and claimed that everything you did was his fault!"

"He did what?" Voldemort said and stared at his son.

"You heard the man." Harry said, "Don't worry, I think I got him to trust in me a little and that he'd have to make up for what he did to you and me and kind of my sister, even though she at least had a nice home. Right 'mione? Overall, I messed with him enough that he'd swallow no matter what you throw at him. Just don't torture anyone in front of him, 'kay? Oh and who did you bring, since Luc and Sev are with Dummyboredork?"

"Bella and Rodolphus." Voldemort said and everyone was staring at Neville, who looked from one of the two to the other, before running to his mother and hugging her.

"Thanks Mom. For everything." Neville said and she grabbed him and held him tightly.

"I'm so happy to see you again." She whispered to her son, "I missed you so very much, my dearest son."

Rodolphus walked around the dark Lord towards his wife and son and tenderly put a hand on his sons shoulder. The boy looked up at him from his mothers embrace and said, "I'm glad to meet you two. Will I see you again?"

"Of course." Bella said, "I got your letter and I've brought a reply with me." She handed him a letter. "But I'm really hopping that I'll be able to see you more often and soon again, maybe even after this talk with, how did you guys call him, Dummyboredork?"

"It was Neville's idea." Harry said, glad to see his friend so happy. "And now off you go, have that chat and if Dummyboredork gets stupid, remind him that I currently think that he's more scary than my father and that I refuse to fight any dark Lord, I told him what I'd rather do than letting him throw me at you again."

The dark Lord and his by now three followers left the teenagers soon after and talked to Dumbledore. The talk wasn't always easy and the two leaders had a few fights while talking but all that was needed to stop them was for Severus or Lucius to ask if they should get Harry up to mediate and both leaders were quiet for a moment and glaring at the one asking about getting the boy, before they started to talk to each other more calmly again. Neither Lucius nor Severus wanted Harry to be involved and would never really go and get him. But as long as the treat would keep those two from letting their verbal fight end up in a duel, they would use the threat to the fullest.

It was nearly dusk before the two leaders had come to some sort of agreement and took the rest of the night to try and rush most things they had agreed upon, for once working together and mostly without fighting and whenever they did start, it only needed one word to silence the fight, or rather one name.

Around noon the next day most of it was done. Definitely enough to have Rita Skeeter join the by then already huge group of people that had been invited one after the other to join. Most of them didn't know everything though and were told that the handsome, unknown and slightly older man sitting with them was Tom Riddle, without the Marvolo, and that he was the younger half- brother of the dark Lord and not the Dark Lord himself, clearly since according to Dumbledore he was a very nice and reasonable young, at least young to him, man. It was told that Tom was a very caring man who had lost his parents at a young age due to Voldemort and that the poor lad had been abused by his care takers and was now striving to protect all magical children.

It was said, that the young Tom had talked to his older brother in length and talked him into disappearing into the background like he was no more, as long as some changes were done that the older Tom aka Voldemort insisted on. Mainly that all magical children had to be protected by regular visits to healers before going to Hogwarts and regular magical check ups after every stay at home. Also all students had to be questioned and checked for abuse if they had more than two detentions with the same professor in one week. It was also forbidden to have a detention with just one child present if that would be the case, the detention was to either be postponed until a second child got a detention and those could be combined or a second Professor would have to be present and oversee the detention. This was to avoid anything like that Umbridge incident in the future.

Most people were surprised at the demands being so reasonable and Dumbledore admitted to have hushed a few cases of child abuse if muggles were involved in protection of the relationship between wizards and muggles. He said that he had seen the error of his way by being told by an abused child currently in Hogwarts that in the eyes of that abused child, he himself was a dark Lord, at least as bad as Voldemort, and Dumbledore stated that it had shaken him and made him remember that the dark Lord himself was one of those cases.

Dumbledore told Skeeter that he had written an apologize for all those children and would like her to print it, since he himself had lost sight of how many it had been. He said that he felt bad about it now that he had seen the error of his ways and that he would never again put a political problem of the whole of the wizarding world over the problem of a single child, since he was a teacher and not a politician. Unless of course he wouldn't be allowed to keep his position, which he said he'd understand but would leave that decision to the board of governors.

Most of the people in the room had wanted to know the name of the current child in his case but Dumbledore refused to give it, only saying that the abuse wouldn't continue, that others had already helped him during the last few weeks and that he would not interfere with the child's privacy. If that child wanted to prosecute its abuser it was his choice and not Dumbledore's or anyone else's. Dumbledore just promised not to stop the child from trying to tell anyone. Or to stop any other child in the future from doing just that.

Dumbledore did state that this peace discussion had happened due to that though. That the talk with that child had lead Dumbledore to invite the dark Lord or who ever he wished to send for a peace discussion and outlined some of the things I wanted and why. The young Tom Riddle then had talked his older brother into agreeing and Dumbledore mentioned that he doubted it had been an easy thing to do.

The Longbottoms also explained what had happened with them 'finding' a child and 'assuming' that it was neglected, seeing that it was alone. Said child later turned out to be Bellatrix's son, and since they thought her to be a Death Eater, hadn't returned the child. What they hadn't known was that Bella had left him with a trusted friend and not known that her beloved and usually rather spoiled dear son had been left alone at such a tender age and been beside herself, after hearing that he was kidnapped. The person had seen the Longbottoms take the boy but not cared enough to interfere, yet later claimed to have fought them but lost the boy to those evil people.

So clearly all that was going on between the Lestranges and the Longbottoms was a huge misunderstanding happening in the attempt to save a little boy. It was told that Neville, the real or first one, had died and that they had in their grief replaced their son with that poor boy, which probably was part of the reason for them refusing to return the child. The Longbottoms mentioned how they had Bella believe her son was dead to keep Neville save and that had been the reason for her to use a spell that had them loose their mind. Bella then said how she had kept looking, not willing to believe that her darling baby boy was dead and after finding the grave the Longbottoms must have made for their first baby and the grave stone there, she had guessed the truth and had cured them to make them take the child from his rather cold and strict grandmother, she had already heard that the Longbottom boy had never been happy with her but in her anger at thinking that his parents had taken her baby, she had never done anything for him but now, knowing that it was her own baby boy she had to make him happy and didn't know how else to do that, since she knew that he must hate her for what she had done to the people that he thought were his parents. So clearly neither side was in a perfectly healthy state of mind and had forgiven the other side and wanted to let the case rest and Bella be free again to finally raise her precious son.

To make a long story short, they turned a murderous war into a bloody sad story full of tears and misunderstandings between people that are usually all so nice and caring. Even the dark Lord himself clearly cared more for the future of magical children than having power of the world.

Voldemort had made a rather impressive list and 'handed' it to his 'brother', naming all the Death Eaters and having the 'imperioed' one's marked. He also had added a note to each to inform if they had been in the first, the second or both of his risings and a list of the wrongdoings of those that hadn't been imperioed. No one but him and some of the Death Eaters knew that most of those imperioed were a lie, made to keep some of them out of prison. It included the Lestranges, apart from the Longbottom incidence that had happened after they were freed from his imperio with his first fall.

Wormtail on the other hand would rot in Askaban. Voldemort was even more furious with the rat after finding out that not only Sirius and Remus had known about Harry from the start but Sirius told them that the blasted rat had too. He had dared to tell the dark Lord were to find the boy, knowing that he wanted to kill him and such would kill his own son rather than telling him that it was his son instead. Lucius, according to the list, was imperioed during the first war and not involved in the second rising. Voldemort was still angry enough at Umbridge that he had written her name on it as well but as unmarked due to her status as a spy in the Ministry. He also had written that he had Wormtail in his animagus form, a rat, at Hogwarts on occasion and that he had been there that day she was questioned and that he had obliviated her of those memories as a spy, before she was questioned under Veritaserum to keep Voldemort's secrets safe. Voldemort himself had later obliviated the rat of that occurrence since he never trusted the man, at least that's what this list stated.

It was also claimed that the 'younger' Tom had been a spy for Dumbledore like Snape and that, in case his brother found out, had hidden his children when they had been very young. Too young to remember him and that he hoped to finally reconnect with them once Dumbledore would tell him where they are hidden. He hadn't wanted to be told in case Voldemort would use Veritaserum on him to find his niece and nephew and hurt them to punish his brother for his betrayal. Dumbledore told the man right there that his biological children were Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, who are twins. The man pretended, which was rather easy since it was mostly true, that he was a little upset about his son having had a target on himself due to his placement after the real, or first, Harry's death, but graciously forgave the older man for his mistake and was proud to know that his son was as powerful and kind as he is and that his twins at least had lived as friends after coming to Hogwarts.

Tom was then officiously told that in the process of potions class the twins had recently learned a potion and later his daughter, in the believe that she was nothing like her parents, had remade it and found out about her father and brother and due to that they both knew of the truth and were excited to meet him as soon as possible and would probably be very pleased to be reunited with their father later that day. Dumbledore said he didn't know if they would agree to live with him right away, since they're still strangers to each other, but had every bit of confidence that they would be a real family very soon and that the children then would probably still keep the contact with the familys raising them but possibly live with him. Knowing that it would only hold true for Hermione, since those that knew about Harry's home life all doubted him to ever contact any of the Dursleys.

The information didn't hit the press until the day after and the final decisions were made. But before the paper could be delivered, Harry and his friends were all called to the headmaster' s office the night before, right after most people in the room had gone. Only the headmaster, Severus, Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and the dark Lord, that wasn't a dark Lord anymore and had become his own little half-brother instead, were left.

Neville gave his parents another hug, happy to see them again.

"Hey Sev." Harry asked grinning. "How many pepper up did you guys use to stay up till now?"

"Too much." Severus grinned, "And I won't hand out anymore but we still have to talk to you guys."

"And girl." Hermione interjected remembering what Harry had told him about Oliver's usual speech.

"And girl." Severus corrected himself with a roll of his eyes. "We have some information that we wanted to let you know before you read them in the paper. First, most of our Lord's Death Eaters are redeemed of all charges, since there was a letter from him stating that he'd disappear under a few conditions that were met and in that note he admitted to have imperiod a great many of his people, Bella and her poor husband included. The Longbottoms admitted to having their son due to an unfortunate misunderstanding and that it had gotten out of control, but that what had been done, had been as much their fault as her and wanted to have her freed to raise her son or at the very least reconnect with him." Neville squealed happily and hugged her again. "Due to that, it is now up to you Neville where you'd like to live. With your real parents or those you thought were your parents, or your grandmother?"

Neville was quiet for a moment and then said, "I'd like to be with my mother and father and maybe, I'm actually more upset with the others at the moment for taking me and telling her I was dead. I also would like to know if there is a chance of changing my name? I'd like to have the name you wanted me to have rather than that of a dead child I was supposed to replace."

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem." His mother said, "But I want you to think about it for a while first. I'm happy just to have you back, no matter the name. It's still you and I don't want you to change your name just for me. I'd love you just the same either way and I'll be just as happy to have you back. Everyone is used to your name and it would be a huge change to you, so please do consider it for longer before you decide anything."

"Same goes for you, just in case one of you gets the same idea into his or hear head." Tom said towards his twins.

"Hermione," Severus said, looking towards his sister, "You also have the option of living with your father or adoptive parents."

"Headmaster." Hermione said, "How much did my parents know? I mean the Grangers. Did they find me in an orphanage or did you bring me there?"

Dumbledore sighed and then said, "I waited to find a family that was already looking into adoption and made them aware of magic and that you would most likely be a magical child. I might not have helped a great many of children, which Harry has pointed out to have been a mistake, but I am aware of the fear that is often connected to it. I wanted to make sure, that you wouldn't suffer. I also suggested strongly not to let you know about magic until the letter arrived, only letting them know that if your parents would find you, you'd be in great danger. I told them that if you yourself believed to be a muggleborn, you'd be safest. They had no idea why or that I might have been mistaken. You were crying so much at the start that they had contacted me multiple times for assurance that you weren't in any pain from previous mistreatment and as such believed me that your parents were a danger to you. If you wish, I will personally explain to them my mistake on that account."

"If that is the case," Hermione mumbled, seeing that most all of the former Death Eaters as well as her father glared at Dumbledore, certain that she had been crying for her brother. "Is it possible to sort of split my time between both familys? I really want to get to know my father more and spend as much time as I can with my brothers but I would also like to see my other parents." She looked towards her father, saying, "I'm sorry if that hurts you but they've always been very good to me and I'd miss them and know that they'd miss me terribly too."

"I understand my child and if you don't mind I'd like to meet them and thank them for taking such good care of you and raising you to this wonderful young woman. I won't try to take you from them, since I am very happy that you had a loving and caring home and that your childhood was probably as happy as possible given the circumstances." Her father answered. "I'm also glad they didn't keep things from you for selfish reasons. And I think you're doing the right thing by splitting your time at home between them and me and I'm sure Harry would also visit you there rather often."

"Of course," Harry replied, "Now that I might not have to go back to the Dursleys, I'd love to see her more often during the summer but I've got to visit the Weasleys too."

"Thank you father." She replied with a smile mostly towards Harry. "And Professor Dumbledore, I'd rather talk to them myself if I may?"

"Of course, my dear child." He assured her smiling while Voldemort grumbled a little. She wasn't that old fools dear child, she was HIS dear child thank you very much.

"Now to you Harry." Severus replied, he had talked a little to Sirius in a whispered conversation during the planning and also already discussed those planes they thought about with 'Tom' "I'm afraid, that once again you don't have a choice in those matters."

"What? Why?" Harry asked confused. He wasn't terribly upset, since he hoped that his father just wanted him so much and since he wasn't used to living with Siri, he would be the more obvious choice if he wanted at least one child there and Hermione also had said that she wanted to be with her brothers as in both. "Because I'm moving in with your father, so I can spend as much time with you two as possible and since I'm currently dating your newly appointed guardian Sirius Black and he'll be moving together with me there won't be a choice, since you'll be living in the same place anyway."

"You?" Harry was shocked. "And Siri?"

"Is there a problem?" Severus asked selfconsciously.

"I wouldn't call it a problem but.." Harry said, "You, and Siri? I mean that's, that's just, did the world end? Did hell freeze over? Or did I somehow get into an alternate reality? I mean this is just, I thought you hate him?"

"And I thought you hated Draco." Severus returned.

"Okay," Harry said, "But not THAT much. How on earth did that happen?"

"I'd like to know that too." Lucius drawled. "Because unless you give me a VERY good explanations why you're giving that mongrel another chance..."

"Another chance?" Harry interrupted, his jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"Yes and last time he told your brother that he loved him, just to send him to meet a werewolf the next day." Lucius said upset. "I won't let that man hurt you again, Severus."

"He's a dunderhead, that's his explanation." Severus sighed. "He was jealous of you Lucius, because you were my friend and we talked a lot and I started to 'spread your blood supremacy bullshit' as he called it. And such he wanted to turn himself into my knight in shining armor, completely forgetting that I KNEW that he caused the mess and also not calculating that James could, and did, beat him to the punch. Like I said, dunderhead. But he apologized or rather was a crying mess, begging me for something else and constantly saying that he doesn't deserve me to do what he wanted, because of that old story and it was VERY believable I wouldn't mind sharing part of that memory I'm sure you'd enjoy watching it."

"So you forgive him after he still thought he could get you to do his bidding?" Lucius drawled.

"He needed help to get Harry away from the Dursleys and Lupin had found out that I was a spy for our Lord and not Dumbledore and would have told Dumbledore unless Siri could convince Lupin that I would never hurt Harry." Severus started to explain that part. "He needed to tell me that he was my brother to ensure that I'd protect the boy and since I would do that he wanted my help in protecting him from the Dursleys

"And you still let him beg enough to turn into a crying mess? You're evil Sev." Harry grinned, "But I'm happy to have you all in one place and Hermione at least part of the time too. Now only one thing is missing."

Harry looked towards the older Malfoy and while opening his moth to speak Draco said, "No need to ask, I'll visit as much as possible, so don't you dare say what I know you want to say!" After that Draco looked towards the dark Lord and asked, "You know even more about magic than Severus or my father, so please, do you know any way to get some common sense and self preservation instinct into your son? Because I rather enjoy him being alive!"

Everyone laughed and Harry grinned, "Father? Can't Luc and Draco stay with us for part of the summer, or maybe the whole summer? Cissa could come too, right?"

"Please don't kill him, father." Dravo quickly said.

"Why should I?" Lucius asked. "My father always called me Luc and I never cared. At some point everyone thought me too grown up and stopped and later people were to afraid but I never told anyone not to, so if he'd like to call me Luc he may."

"Draco." Harry grumbled, "Your father' s ruining my fun."

"Harry," Hermione said, "Keep that teasing up and you'll be considered the next dark Lord after all."

"Why me?" Harry asked.

"You made Voldemort 'disappear'." Hermione replied, "And even after stating that our headmaster is acting like a dark Lord, he too is trying to redeem himself so everyone stopped doing evil things, only you're trying to torture people, just by shortening of names, but since we have a current lack of a better dark Lord you might have to do."

"Fine, I'll stop it then." Harry said grinning, "As soon as you manage to have it added as another unforgivable."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I do hope that you liked it a little at least. And the epilogue is still going to come tomorrow and will include the Dursley's.


	12. Epilogue

**Authors note:** Thanks for reading this story all the way through and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed the story or followed it and of course to those who put it on their fave list. *hug*

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"Mom, Dad." It was only the fist day of his summer break but the day was nearly at his end and Dudley still hadn't seen his cousin. He had done a lot of thinking during the last year and even talked to his school counselor. In the end he even confessed everything and had to promise his counselor to help his cousin and had a phone number of her to call, in case he couldn't help Harry on his own. After telling her everything he knew, apart from the magic, he'd been hard pressed to stop her from calling the cops on his parents. Promissing that he'd fix this privately, she did give him the chance because she had seen how much he wanted this to work out, as well as how sorry the young man had been. Even though he yet had to say that he was. He wasn't used to say it. "What about Harry? Shouldn't he be here by now?"

"Oh, don't worry about him, my sweet little boy." Aunt Petunia replied, "That boy won't be coming back. It seems like his mass murderer of a godfather somehow got everyone convinced that he's innocent and now Harry is his problem, not ours."

"You mean, he's gone?" Dudley wasn't sure how he felt. He knew that his cousin couldn't be treated much worse than by his parents so far but if that man was as bad as his parents thought, then Harry might be in worse trouble. But how could he find out? "You have an address or something?"

"Whatever for?" His mother asked while backing a huge cake. "All you need to know is that we're rid of that good for nothing boy."

"I was just thinking," Dudley mumbled, "Don't you worry, what if this guy's going to hurt Harry?"

"Oh look at you, sweet little boy!" His mother cooed like he was a baby. How in the world had he not noticed how she was treating him before? He's nearly a grown man for pities sake, how can she talk to him like a toddler, she'd probably be able to hide behind him, hell her twin could hide right with her if she had one! "Such a darling boy to worry about that worthless boy. What a good little boy."

Dudley tried to be gracious about the embrace and just said, "It's fine, Mom. I'm just, well, kind of used to have him around. I'd like to at least write or maybe call him."

"I know, my sweet little baby dudders." She still cooed and tried to get her arms around him. And here he had thought to have lost some wight in school thanks to the teachers and counselors there. "Don't worry, you'll just forget about him pretty soon. And I make a great cake just for you. To celebrate that you're finally home. Oh I missed you so very much, my little boy."

"Mom," Dudley said, "I'm nearly 16 years old. "Could you maybe, and don't take this the wrong way, I love you Mom, but please, try not to call me little boy or dudders."

"Of course, my little duddykins," He felt like screaming when she actually pinched his cheek and after he just reminded her of his age too. "You're such a big strong boy and we both know what a sweet strong young and still growing man like you needs, don't we? Oh yes, we do! You need some of my special triple chocolate deluxe cake, yes you do! And it's nearly done. How about you just head upstairs for a little while to play and I'll call you as soon as I'm done? Oh and there is a little welcome home surprise for you waiting in your room, my little baby."

'Did she really treat me like that all last summer and I didn't even notice how ridiculous it was? I was already 16 by the end of it!' Dudley thought and walked upstairs seeing three new computer games. He was surprised himself that he had to fight the urge to run down and complain. Last year he had gotten 10 games on his day back. But he fought it. Remembering that Harry never had gotten anything. Where was his cousin? Was he okay? Would that man hurt him or would he be more kind to him? Those were the important question, not why he didn't get more games.

But what could he do to check on Harry? He thought about it until his mother called him down for the cake. He went down and talked a little to his father. Wondering if he'd too had always treated him this ridiculous too. "Did you like the games my big little boxing champ?" He asked grinning and patting his head. "I'm sorry we couldn't buy more now that this boy is gone but on that does have a good side too, you have your second room back. I thought I get some people to clean it all out and we make you a nice little play room in it. You might even get a billiard table for your birthday, my big boy."

Dudley frowned. Sure the promise of a billiard table was nice but there was something else there that he didn't get, "What do you mean? What does the number of my games have to do with Harry being gone?"

"Obviously we're not getting the money for keeping that little freak anymore." His father explained, "But he wasn't worth the trouble anyway and you're so big and mature, not even getting upset at all. I must admit I was a little worried but that was silly now, wasn't it? You're a big boy after all."

Dudley looked at his father's smiling face with the thought 'He was really worried that his 16 year old would throw a tantrum over too few presents?' But then again, he had to admit, he had been about to come down and do just that when he remembered Harry. What kind of man would he had turned out to be if Harry hadn't saved him during his last summer and thus making him rethink a few things? "Why did you never at least buy him decent clothes if you got so much money for him?" And it must have been a lot if the different amount of games was any indication.

"For that ungrateful boy?" His father frowned, "Like he'd even deserved it." He started to smile again towards Dudley and added, "And you, my poor little boy, had to put up with so much from that freak, you deserved everything you got. Don't worry your little head my son, you shouldn't worry about that ungrateful boy and just be happy that he's finally gone from our life."

"Come here, my little Duddikins." His mother said and put down a huge cake. "Have some of your favorite cake. You've lost so much weight my little baby, you're nearly only skin and bones."

Dudley looked down at himself and then towards his mother. "No thanks," He mumbled, wondering if it was her eyesight or if there was really something wrong with his mother's mental health. "I'm still overweight and on a diet."

"Oh that's those silly teachers talking." His mother cooed, "Just forget them, my sweet little angel, what do they know about growing boys."

"They are in a boarding school and have certificates, Mom." Dudley replied, "I bet they know more about growing boys and their needs than any mother does and I do feel better since I lost some weight and my boxing is getting much better too. Also, I'm not all that hungry but there is something I'd like to ask. A favor, sort of."

"Just name it my boy and your Daddy will get it for you." His father said, still grinning proudly at his son.

"I was just wondering," Dudley said, "If you can think of a way to contact Harry? I'd really like to see if he's getting on where he is now."

Both of his parents looked a little worried but then smiled sweetly towards him when his mother said, "Sweetheart, just forget about that boy, we'll really be lucky not to see him again and don't worry about games, your father might get a very big promotion, so next year you will get just as many presents again as usual, and we'll find a way then to make it up to you for this summer, my sweet little boy, okay?"

'Do they really think this is about some games?' he wondered but it was clear that they did. He just gave a sigh and then just said, "Sure, thanks. But you know, I'm really not hungry right now and I really want to stick to my diet, please just support me on that, okay?"

"Sure, darling." His mother said, still looking a little worried, "If that's really what you want, but how about we just have a little bit of cake for dessert?"

"Okay," Dudley conceded, "But just tonight, to celebrate that I'm back."

"And that you've got your second room back." His father said, "I still can't believe that we really got rid of that little monstrosity."

"Yeah, sure." Dudley mumbled, actually feeling a little sick at his father's giddy delight of having Harry gone and not even caring if he was okay, "I'll just go out a little and see if some of my pals are around to, you know, talk to."

"Sure thing, my little dudders," His mother cooed and once again pinched his cheek. And for a split second Dudley had a horrible vision of himself with his nearly grown child next to him and himself still being pinched and called his mother's little dudders right in front of him and worse, his wife. He HAD to find a way to stop his mother. But for now he had to find Harry and see if he's alright and then he can think of throwing the biggest tantrum of his live for treating him like a child. If they want a child, they will have it! "But don't be too late. I'm going to make all of your favorites."

'And so much for helping me with my diet.' he thought and wondered if he should try and get a therapist for his parents, "Sure Mom. I'll just be going for a walk and see who might be around and keep the visits for another day."

And with that he grabbed his coat and left the building to walk around. He ended up at the playground. Harry had sat right there on that swing when he had started to pick on him last year. He had made fun of his dreams, never knowing what they might be about. The way Harry had fought, it sure as hell hadn't been his first time fighting for his life. Is that were his nightmares came from? Was this Cedric hurt at some point? Has Harry watched? Was his life in that school as bad or worse than his life here? He wished he knew.

Dudley sat on the swing Harry had been on and felt wretched. He had actually made fun of Harry for not having a mother anymore. He had picked on him with his dead mother just to be saved by him less than an hour later. It wasn't even 15 minutes later. Had Harry even been allowed to go back to his school? He had used magic that night, but only to protect him but that wasn't allowed was it?

Dudley sat there for a while. He had no idea how to ever find Harry and his parents would never help him with that. He only had one more chance to get help. He got out his mobile phone and called his schools counselor, happy that he had gotten her number. She picked up soon after he called, "Dudley?" She asked having his number as well, "Is everything alright? Are they hurting your cousin?"

"No, they don't." Dudley said miserably. "I have no idea if he's fine though. I'm really worried about him."

"Why don't you just tell me what's going on from the start, okay?" She said calmly, knowing that if she didn't at least appear calm or in this case sound calm, it would only make it harder to get any information out of a child or in this case teen. "I'm sure we'll find a solution if you do."

"I hadn't seen him and Mom wasn't talking about him and didn't go to pick him up at the usual time. After about an hour after he used to always be back I asked her about him and she was giddy that he wasn't coming back. Dad is happy about it too but I found out that they must have gotten a huge amount of money for taking care of him, since apparently most of my stuff was bought from that. Anyway, she said that his godfather got guardianship of him but I'm really worried about that. I know that he used to be in jail for something really bad. She said he convinced everyone that he was innocent but she isn't convinced and still doesn't care. What if Harry's in even worse trouble? I just want to see that he's okay but I have no idea how. My parents don't even know where he lives now."

"Don't worry, Dudley. I have a few connections that might help me find out for you." She tried to calm him. "How about you just tell me his name again and I'll get back to you latest by next week."

"His name is Harry James Potter." Dudley said, "And you're really a lifesaver, Miss McNicholas. I don't know how to thank you."

"You just did." She said, sounding really happy. "This is the first time I actually heard you say thanks without being prompted to do so. I'm getting very proud of you. You've grown so much during that last year. Whatever it is that boy did for you that you never wanted to tell me, you really should thank him for it."

"I know." Dudley said, "I can't talk details, but he saved my life in more ways than one."

"It seems that way." She replied, "And now try to enjoy your summer. From what you've told me, that cousin of yours is a fighter and I'm sure that he'll be just fine for at least that amount of time and if you hear from him that he does need help, you'll just call me again."

"Thanks so much." Dudley said again. "But I've got to go or Mom will be worried why I'm late for dinner."

"Of course, enjoy your free time but don't forget about your diet." She reminded him, having found out that part of the reason he had picked on his cousin had been because he had been upset with his own body weight. He had wished to be at least nearly as skinny as that boy but never understood that it was because his cousin was starved.

"I'll do my best." Dudley replied and added, sounding proud, "I even refused the chocolate cake today."

She laughed a little, "That's very good but don't worry about a little piece every now and then. Just not every day and not too much at a time."

Dudley tried not to worry about Harry too much but it was hard. Every time he walked past Harry's room or that cupboard under the stairs he had to wonder how Harry had felt when he had been in there. In particular when he had been refused any food. Sometimes he had been locked up and starved for a whole week. Dudley wondered if he might have grown taller already if he hadn't been starved. He had learned from miss McNicholas that his growth as well as his eyesight might have been effected negatively. Would Harry have needed glasses if he hadn't lived with them?

Sometimes Dudley even wondered how aunt Lily and uncle James might have treated him if he'd been dropped on their door step? He had no idea since he didn't know them but somehow, he was sure that Harry wouldn't have invented a game called Dudley hunting.

It felt like time was hardly moving all week. He had tried to spent some time with his old gang but it had annoyed him when they wanted to bully some kid and he had annoyed them in his attempt to stop them. Especially when he had told some cop what they had done, when said cop had seen the kid being pushed around. They had tried to talk their way out of it but Dudley had told the truth, including that he had told them to stop. They tried to put the blame on him but the kid had confirmed his version and he'd been off the hook, but ever since he stayed out of their way and they stayed out of his, since he was still the strongest of them thanks to his boxing in school.

Dudley was happy when he got a text massage from Miss McNicholas, saying 'I don't know for sure where he is but I've got a post address. She had written the address for a post office box right beneath, stating that he should be able to reach Harry that way.

Dudley had already written a letter. He read over it one more time.

'Dear Harry,

I know you probably hate me and never want to see me again. But I really need to talk to you. I know I don't deserve that you go out of your way to meet me but if you can find it in your heart to hear me out, then just let me know when and were and I'll be there. I would be grateful if it could be close to my home, since I don't have magical transport methods but since I don't know if you can use any at the moment, I would take a train or whatever to get as close to you as I need to.  
Just please, give me a chance. And if you don't want to see me, please at least write me and let me know if you're okay. I know it might sound strange coming from me of all people, but I'm really worried if they're treating you all right, wherever you are.

I hope to hear from you,  
Dudley Dursley.'

Dudley put it in an envelope and sent it, hoping it would get to Harry.

It took five more days in which Dudley was getting more and more worried about Harry until he finally saw a white owl in the window of his room. She didn't look too pleased. When he entered the room she flew closer and dropped a letter right in front of him before she flew back towards the windowsill. Dudley picked up the letter and wondered if he had to give that owl something for her to fly away again. He opened the letter, hoping for a hint as well as a positive answer, at least about the way he's being treated and began to read right away.

'Hi big D.

I was really surprised about your letter and I think Siri, my godfather, was a little insulted when I mentioned that you're worried. I tried to explain that if I'd been in your place, I'd have been too, since all you knew about him was really scary. But he's more of a huge puppy dog than anything else. And I mean it. He's an animagus, that means he can turn into an animal. Not any, everyone who learned it can turn into a different one, but just that one and there is always something to recognize them by. Like that teacher I had could turn into a cat that had some strange marks that looked like her glasses around her eyes. Anyway, Siri is actually a huge black dog. Looks rather shaggy but he's so immature at times that a puppy is more fitting. He's nothing like your aunt Marge's dogs though.  
Anyway, you really don't need to worry. I've never been better in my life. It turned out that I have more family than I thought. And by the way, we're not really related, so you don't need to worry about me anyway. I thought we were, most people did and I don't know if your parents even knew the truth. The 'real Harry', your aunt Lily's son, died when he was 10 months. There had been a war in our world and they had found some kids around his age on their opposite side and were worried they would be treated badly. Long story short, I'm actually the son of the dark Lord that used to want to kill me, not knowing that I'm actually his son.  
Most of the war was one huge misunderstanding though and I could help mediate after he did find out. He didn't want to fight me and I didn't want to fight him but I also didn't want to fight all my friends on the side I grew up on, so they had to make up.  
It's still strange, since I watched my father order someone to kill Cedric, a boy from my school, and seen him die right after. At the time my father hadn't even cared. He claimed it was because he was halve crazy in his despair. He'd been told I was killed. I'm still kind of freaking out when I think about it but try to just get over it. I do have an older half- brother though. He's as old as your aunt Lily would be now and a teacher at my school. I also have a twin sister who is really smart and was taken with me and a friend of us that we're not related to. But he's related to my boyfriend. And yes, I do have a boyfriend but it's not Cedric. His name is Draco and I better not introduce him to you, since he's a pure blood. He's usually towards muggle (which is what we call normal not magical people like you), like your parents are to my lot. He'd probably try to be good if I'd force him to but he'd be pretty cold to you, so why bother?  
Anyway. I just wanted to see if you still want to talk to me or not. I already talked Sev (my much older half- brother) to use magical transportation as you called it and accompany me to see you. But don't wonder if I make him keep his distance. He's rather cranky most of the time. I'll tell you more if we still meet.  
Just write me a note if you can see me tomorrow around two in the afternoon. If the time doesn't suit you, just name another and I see if I can come. Give the note to Hedwig, she'll get it to me much faster than muggle post. I told her to wait for a note. If you don't want to even bother to write, just tell her to go back to me and she'll be gone as fast as she can. I had a feeling she didn't like going back. Guess she's still sort of mad about being locked up.  
Thanks for the letter,  
Harry (And yes it's still my name, my father won't let me change it back to what it used to be until the end of summer which kind of pisses me off. But I'll tell you why, if you want to meet. Just in case you're not even reading all the way to the end after knowing that I'm not your cousin and gay on top of that.)'

Dudley quickly grabbed some paper and mumbled towards the owl, "I get that you don't want to be here but please just give me a second to write him back. I'll hurry I promise, just don't leave."

'Dear Harry.

Thank you so very much for the letter and I'm so sorry. I guess that with Cedric had been before the last summer you were here and I was such a jerk to you about those nightmares, I have no idea how you can still agree to see me. I don't even get why you bothered to save me but I'm really happy that you did both.  
I can't wait to see you as soon as possible and will be waiting for you. You didn't write where and my parents are still jerks about everything. I'm so mad at them but don't really know what to do about any of this shit. Anyway, your owl is screeching so I better finish, I'll be at the playground in the park. I'm sure you know which one, at the time you wrote.  
I can't wait to see you and your brother too and I'd deserve him being more than cranky, so don't worry. I'd love to meet the rest of your family too and hear all about your new or rather old name. And by the way, next time warn me that the bite of an impatient owl hurts.

Until tomorrow,  
Dudley.'

There was a little bit of blood at the bottom of the note but he still folded it and didn't bother to write a name on it and just held it out to Hedwig saying, "Here, I'm done already. Just take that to Harry but please don't bite me again." He held out the note towards her carefully and was glad that she grabbed the letter and missed his fingers. He had no idea if she meant to miss or really did miss them and had intended to give him another scratch. Either way, he was happy about it.

The next day Dudley was waiting at the park and was glad when he heard a loud noise and then saw Harry walking out of the bushes, followed by an imposing and sort of scary looking man around his parents' age.

"Harry, before you say anything, I just want to say how sorry I am. I did a lot of thinking last year and I know I've been a jerk and don't deserve any forgiveness and all but I'm so sorry." Dudley started to say.

"Dudley, don't." Harry tried to stop him from apologizing.

"No Harry, please hear me out. I'm so sorry for everything, for the Harry hunting and the bullying in school." And Dudley started to apologize for everything he remembered doing individually, occasionally interrupted from Harry but never giving the smaller boy a chance to get more than a word. He also noticed the also dark haired man that had brought Harry look more murderously by the second and just hoped that he wouldn't be killed by him but assuming that Harry would stop him if the guy tried so he kept going. A little later, while still apologizing, he guessed that Harry really was stopping him from doing something, since he grabbed the man's right wrist rather tightly when said man had looked murderously towards Dudley's home, as he apologized for not sneaking him food when he'd been locked up without any in his cupboard for a week. Harry had given up to say anything and just waited it out. Once Dudley was done he finished with a, "Please say something?"

"I already would have." Harry grinned, "If you'd have given me a chance. But really, big D, it's fine. Just give me a sec and we'll talk about nicer things because I've forgiven you before you even wrote me, so don't fret but like I said, just a sec." Harry turned towards his older half- brother and said, "Sev, I know you're worried about me after everything and that you don't trust Dudley, but I have my wand, I have no one out for my blood. No Death Eater trying to kill me, no member of the fried chicken to worry about nothing. I'm absolutely safe apart from his muggle parents who aren't here, never come here, and who won't be able to do a thing against my magic which I promise to use if they threaten me but I really need you to quickly run back home and get me a calming drought. Pretty please?"

"You really think I left for this meeting'." The dark man drawled in a manacling way, "Without bringing one?"

Dudley watched the man take out a little glass pile from his strange coat which might be typical for a wizard. "Oh goody." Harry cheers and didn't really sound like he needed to be calmed in Dudley's opinion but still the man held what must be that calming drought out towards the smaller boy. "Now take it." Harry ordered, looking towards his brother who simply raised an eyebrow. "Sev, we both know that you're about to run down his parents and I will not have you harm my aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon. They're still family to me, so please, take that drought and go sit there on that bench and calm down, while I'll sit here on those swings with Dudley and talk with him in private, okay? And maybe put a "notice me not" on you, since you refused to wear muggle clothes." Dudley watched the older man glare at his younger brother and Dudley did wonder if Harry had been really honest about being safe around that man. "Sev, please. You're scaring Dudley, just take it and calm down. I'm sure you have a potions book somewhere in that coat, so how about you read a little, you really don't want to listen to that dunderhead of a brother you have and his adoptive cousin, so be good and go over there and calm down!"

The older man finally took that drought and really did wander over to that bench, getting a book out on the way and saying, "We will talk later about what he meant about that cupboard and that week being locked up without food."

"Sure, sure." Harry grinned, "Don't forget that spell."

A little later Harry and Dudley were sitting on the swings and Dudley was asking all kinds of questions, still worried about the smaller boy but by the end of Harry's long story about his latest year at school. starting from when he had last left the Dursleys until now, including quite a lot about his new boyfriend and that he wanted to change his name and looks to avoid his boy who lived image (something that Dudley didn't get yet but hoped to someday understand). Dudley was finally convinced that Harry was fine where he lived now and amazed by everything he himself had learned about the wizarding world from that story.

After that he even managed to talk Harry into starting to tell him about previous years. Harry had started with his first year and gotten right to the point where he had smuggled a Dragon out of his school, granted it was a baby dragon but still clearly dangerous, and Dudley really wished he could fly a magical broom when Harry had talked about a game that is played on a broom. But he was mostly happy that Harry's school wasn't quite as scary as he had temporarily feared. It was bad enough that there the occasional accidental troubles, that happen in every school, seemed to be a lot worse. Like a troll breaking into that school. That one had definitely made Dudley happy that he didn't have any magic, even if that meant he couldn't fly around on a magical broom. At least he also had a quiet, relaxed and normal school life. Not that he would ever insist that things had to be normal like his parents did, but he did enjoy the safety that lay in his regular normal life. The bludgers alone sounded bad enough but Harry didn't seem to care about that too much and at least they could be healed there really fast.

Harry would have talked longer but his brother stated that Siri and Harry's real father would get worried if he didn't return soon. Harry did promise however to write Dudley again about current things and to visit him again as soon as he could, to continue his story about past years and that he would bring his twin sister later in the summer. She might still be a little pissed if Sev told her everything he had heard today but Harry also told Dudley that he himself really wasn't angry and that he understood that it was mostly his parents fault they had taught Dudley to act that way and shown him to do nothing else than that towards Harry. Harry even said that he wasn't mad at Petunia and Vernon. They were scared of magic and Petunia was probably traumatized by not being able to do magic, like her sister could.

Before Harry could take his brother and disappear, Dudley called his name one more time and threw a little wrapped package at him. "I don't know if you like it, but I had no idea what to get you to say sorry that you might be able to use and like. And I just wanted you to know that I'm really happy that I've still got a chance to be friends with you." Dudley just hopped that when Harry would open it, the two Medallions would be appreciated. Both were engraved with two intertwined Letter. H and D and Dudley just hopped that even if Harry changed his name to whatever, that he would still like it or be able to use his magic to change it. At least Dudley knew that Harry would understand that he didn't care that he had a boyfriend and not a girlfriend, no matter what he had said last summer about Cedric being his boyfriend because of his dreams.

After the two wizards had left, Dudley went home happy and wrote his school counselor a short massage to let her know that Harry was alright, he was sure she'd worry about him just as much as Dudley had. He wrote, 'Thanks for getting me his address, I might have found the best friend in the world. By the way I've seen him smile more today in a few hours than I have seen in all the years before combined, and I'm really glad that he's finally found a real home and a family that loves him.'

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I hope you liked it at least a little. Originally I wanted this story to be a one shot but before I ever put it up it got way longer and I actually tried to keep this one short, so if you liked the general idea of Harry being related to both Voldy and Snape I will write a different story that I actually plan to turn out much longer and with a bit more fight in it. It might be some time before I start updating it though but once I do, I will update as regularly and quick as this one.


End file.
